Freedom
by 3204
Summary: Female Naruto.Narumi is a slave for the village hidden in the mist. she's been experimented on and is now a half demon. However all that changes when she goes to Konoha for the chunin exams. will Narumi gain her freedom or fulfill her destiny. FemNaru
1. The Prologue Thingy

This is the prologue chapter to the main story

XXXX

PROLOGUE

Narumi coughed up blood as another foot connected with her stomach. "Die pathetic demon" yelled one of the many villagers who were trying to kill her. The five year old girl tried to drag herself away from the crowd only to have her hands crushed with a brick. Narumi didn't know why but for some reason the villagers seemed to hate her. The villages pinned her to the ground. A man with a big reddish beard walked over and put his foot on the child's neck. He took a small box cutting knife and began to make cuts all across Narumi's back. Narumi would've been screaming had her voice not gone hoarse an hour ago. The man stepped back and allowed the other villagers to whip her with what ever they had in their hands. This continued well into the night. The angry mob of villages did all manner of cruel torturous things to the child. They tossed her into a boiling hot spring, they poured powered salt over her wounds, she was tied to a horse and dragged along a hard gravel road, and finally the most horrible thing of all. They tied her up in ninja wire and tossed her into a river.

The wire cut deep and the freezing water of the river only made it hurt more. The natural buoyancy of her body kept her afloat but only barely. She struggled against the wire but this only made it cut deeper. As the current began to take her down stream the villagers lined up along the banks and threw rocks at the defenseless child. "This is the end" Narumi thought to herself. She always knew it would be the villagers that would kill her. The last five years had been a build up to this moment. All she could remember in her five years of living was pain and hatred, hatred directed at her. The only people who ever showed her any kind of affection was old man Hokage and a woman named Haruna Miya who always gave the poor child food when she was starving in the streets.

The current began to carry her away and the figures of the angry villages disappeared in the darkness of the night. She looked down at her body to see it covered in all manner of cuts and bruises with blood oozing out of them. The villagers had really done one hell of a good job in trying to kill her. Tears began to slide down her face, although they couldn't be seen because her face was already wet from the river. The river took her slowly out to sea. The salt water was getting right into her wounds causing excruciating pain. The torment was too much for the poor girl. She wanted it to stop, she was left with two choices, drown herself now, or wait weeks till she died of starvation. She made up her mind.

Narumi rolled over so her face was in the water. She decided a quick death would be better. Narumi's breathing became faster as her body tried to get air from somewhere, anywhere, too late. The lack of oxygen sent Narumi into a blissful unconsciousness as she took her last few breaths of salt water.

XXXX

Narumi woke up in damp wet hallway. The walls were concrete and there were heavy looking steel pipes on the ceiling. She walked along the corridor making a soft padding sound with her bare feet on the cold concrete floor. As she walked she couldn't help but think as to where she could be. She followed the hallway until it led her into a huge chamber, the chamber was split right down the middle by a set of huge iron bars. There was a dim red light coming from behind the bars. The bars looked more like pillars and were spaced wide enough apart for her to walk between. She was about to walk beyond the bars but there was something in the back of her mind that told her it was a bad idea.

Behind the bars appeared a pair of huge crimson eyes. "**What are you doing here**" echoed a voice.

Narumi jumped back in shear fright of something else being in the room. "Forgive me, but I do not know where here is. Am I in hell?"

The voice chuckled lightly. **"You're not dead, nor should you be. You need to live beyond this day, you have a destiny. One day you will realize your purpose, but for now you need to wake up."**

XXXX

"Hokage-sama I have news to report" said a young chunin who had just entered the Hokage's office.

"Report" said the old Hokage lazily.

"Sir, it seems that some of the villages have attacked and killed Uzumaki Narumi."

Sarutobi said nothing in response, he turned around to look at the village through the large window that led onto his balcony. He knew that one day this would happen, he had tried his best to stop the village's prejudice against Narumi but the villagers needed someone to blame for all the pain that had been caused from the attack from Kyuubi no Yoko. The pain turned to a hatred, a hatred aimed at a defenseless five year old girl. A single tear escaped the old man's face, it slid down his cheek and landed on the floor with a soft splash. The chunin took this as his cue to leave and exited without making a sound. More tears slid down his face and he soon lost himself to the sorrow.

Narumi was dead. Narumi, the daughter of the Forth Hokage was dead. Narumi who had saved the village by becoming the prison for Kyuubi was dead. Narumi who had been the village's greatest hero was dead. What made it an even sadder event was that the people of the village wouldn't care. When they heard of Narumi's death, they wouldn't care, no tears would be shed, they'd just continue on with their lives and forget that Narumi, the demon child of Konoha ever lived. More tears fell, Sarutobi had failed to fulfill the wishes of the Yondamie, Minato Namikaze.

XXXX

Narumi coughed to get the water out of her lungs. The wire that had once bound her together lay in a tangled mess further down the beach. She looked around herself, There wasn't much on the beach but further down the shore she could see lights. It took her over an hour to reach the source of the light but she made it none the less. It was a small town that consisted of only twenty or so buildings. There was a reasonable sized wall that circled the entire village. She followed the wall until she came to the only doors she could find. They were large heavy looking wooden doors with a sign above it that read 'Roregi Slave Market'. Had she been able to read she never would have entered but due to her poor education she stayed ignorant and proceeded to knock.

The door opened to reveal a scruffy looking man of about mid forties. He had long greasy looking brown hair and scars covering his entire face. He wore a long brown, worn looking trench coat and was carrying a black bullwhip with a suspicious red liquid running down the end of it. "Well, well, well" he said smugly "usually we have to go out and capture slaves, it makes my job so much easier when they come knocking on my door. You look a tad hungry little one, why don't you come inside for a hot meal and a soft bed."

At that point Narumi should've run, she should have sprinted as fast as her little legs could've taken her but she didn't. "Arigato" she said as her eyes lit up "I'd love something to eat."

"Then come on in" the man said happily as he ushered the young girl inside his compound. That was the end of Narumi's life as free human being. Now she was slave, from the moment she stepped inside that compound her free will was gone. She was just a tool to be ordered and used and soon she would be sold to a master that would not only make her life hell but also the first step to giving her life a purpose.

XXXX

Well that was the first chapter. I hope yous guys enjoyed reading. I've written the first like nine chapters so I should get em out pretty quickly. I just need to look em over maybe fix up a few holes in the plot line. The next chapter will be out in about five minutes. Hope yous guys enjoy that one as well, and the many after it.

Oh and I'm not trying to be mean but if you don't like female Naruto stories then your probably reading the wrong prologue. However if you were able to read this far then maybe you'll read the next few and your opinions will change. I hope they do because I like it when people read my stories. It makes me feel happy and feeling happy is good. So keep reading.


	2. A place of bad memories

So this is chapter two. Hope you enjoy

XXXX

Narumi walked along the dusty dirt road carrying not only her gear but the gear of her two teammates and her sensei. The last eight years had been nothing more than this, working for other people and taking their shit. This was the life of a slave. The first year had been the worst, the years that followed weren't as bad. Being a slave is like going to prison, the first few days and nights are always the worst.

About three or four years back she had been sold to Kirigakure no Sato and trained as a shinobi although it wasn't regular training. In an entire week she was only allowed a max of ten hours sleep, the rest was spent either training or working.

About nine or so months ago she'd been sent to a man named Akuma. She stayed with him for a year but only remembered a few days of it. He'd done something to her to make her forget. She couldn't remember exactly what he did to her but he left her a few presents. Like the ability for the demon within her for to talk to her in her mind. That and the two pointy blond fox ears poking out of her head and the long fluffy blond fox tail sticking out of the base of her backbone. Apart from the outside changes there were also changes that couldn't be seen. Like the massive amount of charka or fact that she had to wear a suppression collar to keep her sanity. Akuma had literally turned her into a human fox. Perfect at infiltration and assassination, the perfect killer. As sly as a fox and as deadly as a demon.

Kyuubi no Yoko had given her power and the shinobi of Kirigakure no Sato had taught her how to use it. The fact that she was a slave meant that she had to do as commanded and this made her the perfect weapon.

There was however one thing that made her eight years of suffering easy. It came in the form of boy named Haku. Haku had been at Roregi the very first night Narumi was made a slave. Every so often they would meet up at a different slave market and occasionally they'd be sold to the same master. The longest they'd been together for in the same place had been almost eleven months although now they where together again. The two had both been soled to Kirigakure no Sato and both been trained as ninja. Up until about six months ago Narumi had been on the same team as Haku with a man named Zabuza as a sensei.

Now she was on a team with the two sons of daimyo of Mizu no Kuni. They were both vile humans as well as their sensei. All three of them treated her like shit which was why she was carrying there gear. She walked along a dusty dirt road knowing exactly where it lead and dreading the time at which she arrived. She could see far off in the distance the small figure of a wall with huge great gates, the very wall and gates that surrounded Konoha. She was going to the one place she never wanted to return to.

At the end of the dirt road lay the village of Konohagakure no Sato and the chunin exams she was meant to be babysitting her teammates through. Since she had floated out of Konoha all those years ago she'd never once returned, nor did she ever wish to.

She sighed as she realized she was only about an hour out of Konoha and it wasn't long at all before she would be there. However the chunin exam wasn't all that lay in Konoha waiting for her. There were grater powers at work which would ensure not only a change to Narumi's life but all those around her.

XXXX

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura all sat staring at the room of genin. They had all been quiet confident only moments ago but now looking at the competition they could see that the path to becoming a chunin was harder than they thought. Sasuke glared at the crowed around him, he was a member of the legendary Uchiha clan and wasn't going to let some fools come between him and the chance to acquire power. He wore white shorts, white arm warmers and a blue T-shirt with the Uchiha clan emblem on the back.

Sakura was one of Sasuke's many loudmouthed fan girls although on the inside she really was quite shy. She wore a dark red dress and used her leaf hitai-ate to keep her pink hair out of her eyes.

As for Sai neither Sakura nor Sasuke knew much. He was smiled and like to talk a lot. The truth was that he really didn't belong on a team, he had spent six years of his life training with the Ne forces but had left a couple years back due to an intervention from the Hokage. Once a Ne operative always a Ne operative, and it was common knowledge, all Ne operatives worked better alone.

The entire room stared at the group of three for some unknown reason which scared Sasuke a little even if didn't show it. "What are all you looking at" Sasuke snapped as he ushered his team together so they could size up the competition.

"If I were you I'd keep it down a little, no one likes to see a cocky first timer" said a tall grey haired shinobi. "All your yelling and shouting is only going to make you targets."

"Who are you and why should I care about what you have to say" Sasuke said suspiciously.

"The names Kabuto and you should care because this is my seventh time going through the exam and I know how these people think."

"Wow" Sakura said surprised "is the exam really that hard."

Kabuto gave a light chuckle. "You really don't have any idea what you guys are going to have to go through. I tell you what, seeing as this is your first time I'll give you a little helping hand." Kabuto reached into his pocket and removed a deck of standard looking cards. "These are my special ninja identification cards, within this deck I have information on every contestant for the exam. So you tell me, who do you want to know about."

"Garaa as the sand" Sasuke said straight away. "I ran into him earlier today and I want know everything about him."

Kabuto reached into his deck and seemed to pull out a card at random but it was indeed the card for Gaara. "Let's see" Kabuto said as he looked over the card. "This guy is pretty impressive he's done a few C-ranks and even a B-rank, not only that but he's come back from every mission with not even a scratch on him. That's all I got on the guy because he's a foreigner and this is his first time in the exam. Was there anyone else you wanted to know about?"

Sasuke thought for a second before his concentration was interrupted by the sudden silence that swept over the room. Team 7 and Kabuto all turned to see the focus of everyone's attention. A new team had just entered the room. There hitai-ates were evident that they where from Kirigakure. Two of the team members looked completely normal but the third looked different.

The third just looked plain scary to put it simply. She wore a large black metal belt that seemed to be fused to her body and a silver collar with seals all around it. The only clothes she wore was a loin cloth and some rags covering her breasts. Sticking out from the base of her back was a long blond bushy fox tail that matched her two fury fox ears poking out of the top of her head. A thick layer of dirty grime covered her entire body as well as patches of dried crusted blood. Not only that but her dirty waist long blond hair was also clumped together because of blood. As for weapons she carried no kunai pouch but instead had a long bow resting over her shoulder and a plain wooden staff resting along side her back and attached to the metal belt. However the thing that made her looks the scariest were by far her eyes.

Her eyes were the colour of a dim blood red but they still shone like rubies in the sun and her pupils were nothing more than black vertical slits. There was a look in her eye that said she had been to hell and back and there was an aura that surrounded her entire body which screamed danger. Her entire appearance looked just plain demonic. Her presence had even the toughest and hardened shinobi shaking in their boots.

"Okay" Sasuke said "what can you tell me about that chick."

Kabuto took another look at the girl who had just walked in. "I'd like to know as much about her as you do but sadly I can't work my cards unless I have a name.

"Her name is Narumi." Sasuke turned to see a tall looking boy dressed slightly similar to Narumi. He wore the exact same black metal belt but he wore proper clothes instead of rags. He wore a white T-shirt that was short enough to expose the metal belt and a pair of black shinobi pants. His hitai-ate protector also stated he was from Kirigakure. "But I can assure you those cards will never give you the truth."

"I'll be the judge of that" Kabuto said smugly as he whipped out a card from the deck. "Okay let's see. It doesn't list a clan name it only says Narumi. As for missions she's done seven C-ranks and seventy- two classified missions. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that unless you're of a high enough rank all mission details are classified. I'm guessing your sources aren't as reliable as you thought" said the mist ninja.

"Okay, who are you and how did you know my cards wouldn't say anything" asked Kabuto suspiciously.

"My name is Haku. I am a slave just like Narumi over there, I've known her longer than almost anyone. We're both slaves to the will Kirigakure. We're only here to protect other members of our team. That is only purpose."

Sakura watched silently as Haku, Sasuke and Kabuto talked away but couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She looked around trying to shake the feeling but soon noticed where it was coming from. Narumi was staring directly at her, it was as if those blood red eyes were boring into her very soul. In a flash that shocked everyone Narumi was sitting right opposite Sakura. Everyone in the room fell completely silent and gaped at the shear speed.

"Forgive me" Narumi said bowing her head slightly. "I couldn't help but notice the pink colour of your hair, I was wondering if you were, by any chance related to a woman named Haruna Miya."

"Y...yes" Sakura stuttered "she's my mother." Narumi gave a faint smile and then instantly returned back to her position on the other side of the room.

"What was all that about" Sai asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea" Sakura replied still wondering what was going on.

Haku sighed. "I need to go, Narumi is surely going to be punished for coming over here and I better make sure _they_ don't kill her."

XXXX

"What do you think your doing" yelled at tall man dressed in a very expensive looking read and white kimono and wearing a mist hitai-ate. He carried a cat-o-nine-tails and a wakazashi at his belt and had long straight black hair.

"Yeah, you don't just walk off and socialize. You're our slave and you do as you're told and only as you're told" said a similar looking man. He too had straight black hair and a mist hitai-ate. He wore loose canvas pants and a tight fitting black Gi top with a baggy jacket over it.

"I apologize my masters" Narumi said kneeling on one knee and bowing her head low. "Forgive me Karuge-dono" she said bowing her head towards the one wearing the kimono. "Forgive me Shotu-dono" she said this time bowing towards the one in Gi top.

"Don't think an apology now is going to help" yelled Karuge as he grabbed his whip. He brought it down with a frightening crack on Narumi's back. Everyone in the room cringed when they heard it crack and then looked away when blood started to ooze out. Narumi got up slowly and used her hair to mop up the blood while the wound seemed to just heal by itself. "You going to be good now" Karuge asked smugly. Narumi gave a faint nod. "Good, and don't forget who you serve" he said giving her one last whip to help her remember.

Although no one had noticed, the proctor for the first section of the exam had entered the room and had bared witness to the whole scene of Narumi's punishment. His name was Morino Ibiki and was head of the interrogation squad of Konoha. He had seen this kind of punishment everyday but he had never seen the glee in anybody's face as they did it. This kid really was a true monster if he whipped a defenseless little girl while she was begging for forgiveness.

"Alright everyone shut up and sit down" called out Ibiki "We're about to sit the first part of the exam."

XXXX

So that was chapter 2. Longer than the first and hopefully more exciting. I'm going to try and move through the chunin exams pretty quickly because after that is starts to get real good like because I got big plans like a new villain and a several small quests that lead to single out come and make way for life changing journey leading to a climatic ending with a lame but some what funny joke at the end. What will be the life changing quest, who will be the villain, what will be the lame but some what funny joke. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out the answers to these very gripping questions. Oh and just so you know there's going too hopefully be a lot of chapters, and I'm talking a lot of chapters, probably not more than a hundred but it'll definitely be a saga. Oh and one more thing the chapters are all probably going to be around the 2000 and 3000 word mark. Anyway the next chapter will be up really soon like I'm talking days, maybe two. Anyway leave a review because I'd really like to get something for the first real chapter. I'm actually being really serious, if you read this I expect a review, its common courtesy. 


	3. Cheating and Scrolls

So here's chapter 3. I don't mean to brag but I'm actually really bloody good. I got this chapter out in like a day, that's pretty damn good. Oh and just fair warning, there may be a few spelling mistakes. There's one last thing too, there's some implied rape in this chapter. It's only like two sentences long and it isn't really very graphic. Sorry if any of you are offended by that but I've tried to make as less offending as possible. So anyway enjoy.

XXXX

Narumi sat leaning back on her chair thinking about what she had just heard. The proctor, Ibiki had made it explicitly clear that they had to cheat in order to pass their exams. Narumi was the best Kirigakure had to offer in infiltration and assassination so gathering information was like second nature to her. There was a whole range of jutsu she could use to get what she needed but instead chose not to. This was her chance, she could finally get her two teammates back. All she had to do was sit back and not answer a single question and her entire team would fail.

So that's how it went, Narumi did nothing and everyone else tried to cheat and pass. Throughout the exam she watched people attempt to cheat and then soon getting caught. She waited for the full fifty minutes before Ibiki finally came out with his last surprise.

"Okay" Ibiki called out "it's time for the final question however before that you need to make a choice. You see this question is special. It is very simple really, you get to chose whether or not you take this question, should you chose not to take it then you walk out that door and you try again the next time. Should you choose to hear the final question and get it right you go on to the next stage. However if you get it wrong then you not only fail the chunin exam but you also lose the privilege of becoming chunin, so if you answer it wrongly then kiss your chances of being a ninja goodbye. Now I wonder how many of you have the balls stay here."

Narumi looked on as more and more people left the room. For the first time in her life someone had thrown her bone. She would stay and purposely answer the question wrong just to see her teammates lose their chances at becoming real shinobi. Narumi didn't care what happened to herself, whether she was a chunin or not she'd still be a slave to the will of Kirigakure.

Ibiki smiled as he watched the last of the wannabe chunin. He turned to stare at the last of the contestants. Despite the amount of people who had either walked out or been kicked out there was still a huge amount of people left. "Very well" Ibiki called out "if nobody else is planning on leaving then I guess you all pass."

"What the hell are you talking about" everyone shouted in confusion as to what they had just heard.

Ibiki laughed a little at their theatrics. "In order to be a ninja you must be able to gather information without being noticed that is why the questions were so hard and why the only way to pass was to cheat. Not only that but a ninja must also be able to take risks, those who are not capable of taking a risk are not capable of being a ninja and that was the purpose of the final question."

Before any of them could say another word the window burst open to reveal a tall purple haired woman with wearing a fishnet shirt and a large heavy green trench coat. "Wow so many passed" the woman said smugly "I think your going soft or something Ibiki-kun."

Ibiki let out a grunt at the woman's comment "you take 'em Anko-san, I don't want to see 'em anymore."

The woman now identified as Anko smiled an evil grin. "Alright kiddies follow me."

XXXX

Team Seven walked quietly through the forest. It had been about half an hour ago that they had gotten there scroll and entered the training ground know as the Forest of Death. They'd had only minor confrontations so far but soon they would be in a world of shit. It was Sai who felt it first, the presence of a ninja who was far stronger then they were.

"We're being followed" Sai whispered only just loud enough for his two teammates to hear.

Sasuke responded by stopping abruptly and turning to face the would be follower. "I know you're there so just come out" Sasuke yelled out, his voice echoing through the quiet area.

A figure jumped through the trees and landed on a branch. The figure laughed in slightly disturbing way. "Ku ku ku, I was hoping to confront you a little later but I guess you noticed me a little sooner than expected." With that the figure leapt forward brandishing a kunai and readying to strike.

XXXX

Narumi leapt through the trees not making a single sound. Her teammates had sent her out to obtain an earth scroll while they sat back and relaxed. Despite having to do all the work Narumi really didn't mind, she was actually kind of happy to get away from Karuge and Shatu. They weren't that bad compared to some of the others she'd had to serve especially her current sensei. Her sensei was a sadistic monster named Fuka.

Fuka would torment Narumi just for the sake of it and took way to much pleasure in it, not only that but he also encouraged Karuge and Shatu to do the same. Since Narumi had switched teams from Zabuza's to Fuka's she had been living in Fuka's house. After she'd moved in life had really gone down hill. Her nights had been filled with torture, for reasons she didn't know Fuka felt it was his duty to cause as much pain to Narumi as possible. However the worst thing to have that he did was in bedroom. Almost every night he would rape her. Being a female slave Narumi was no stranger to rape but not in the way Fuka did it. Finally what made it the worst was Kyuubi's healing, every night things would be broken and split and every morning Kyuubi would heal them up again good as new ready to be broken again. (Her hymen grew back every time she was raped.)

Over the past years Narumi and Kyuubi had become quite close. Kyuubi knew exactly how Narumi felt and was always able to comfort her. Narumi never really had anybody in her life except for Kyuubi and Haku. She thought of Haku as an older brother and was the only person who she truly looked up to. Despite being a slave Haku always wore a smile and seemed to make any heavy situation, lighter.

The sound of fighting drifted into her highly sensitive ears. Using her godlike speed she was able to reach the sight of the battle remarkably quickly. She was perched high up in a tree a peered down to see what was happening. A single team of three were fighting a man on a large snake. She instantly recognized both the team and the man. The team was the one before that had the daughter of Haruna Maya and the man was Orochimaru. She knew Orochimaru from the few memories she had from her year with Akuma. Together Orochimaru and Akuma had tampered with the seal and caused Narumi to grow her ears and tail.

Narumi quickly removed her bow and staff and attached the two together to form a very long and very powerful crossbow. She pulled the bow back and fixed it within one of the many grooves along the staff. However she still had no arrows for her newly made crossbow although that problem was soon to be fixed. She placed her wrist next to crossbow and then it happened. The skin on her wrist split open as a small solid steel arrow forced it's way out and into the central groove of the crossbow. Lining up the shot she tapped the string and sent the bolt sailing through the air towards its target.

XXXX

Sai was unconscious, Sasuke lay in Sakura's arms shivering terribly after being bitten on the neck by Orochimaru and Sakura was on her knees unable to move due to the immense amount of killing intent Orochimaru was giving away.

"I need the Uchiha alive but you don't really matter Pinky" Orochimaru said arrogantly grabbing a kunai. He was about to throw it when he sensed something coming from behind him. There was no time to dodge it or block it. The arrow sailed straight into Orochimaru's back, through his heart, out of his chest and into the ground in front of him. Orochimaru felt the life begin to drain from him. He opened his mouth and what seemed to be a clone crawled out and left the previous body lying lifelessly on the ground. It was like he'd regurgitated a carbon copy of himself.

He turned around to see Narumi jump down. A cruel smile stretched across his face when he saw her. "Ku ku ku, who would have thought I'd see my favorite little experiment here. I see your marksmen skills have not faded."

"Leave" Narumi said softly but still in a demanding tone.

"Now come on. You're the slave so don't give me orders. I have things to do so why don't you just run along. Besides what do you want with these people?"

Narumi kept the same thousand yard stare as she grabbed the collar around her neck and began to unfasten it. "Leave or you die."

Orochimaru glared knowing exactly what would happen if the collar was removed. "Don't think this is over you little bitch. I will be having words with the Mizukage and Akuma-san and they will not let this treachery go unpunished."

"Do as you will" Narumi said still glaring. Orochimaru returned the glare but left none the same. He jumped onto the head of his giant snake and slithered away.

Narumi turned to look at Sakura Who was now crying over Sasuke's unconscious body and Sai who was just beginning to wake up. Narumi began to walk slowly over to three.

Sakura noticed this and began to get scared. "Please we don't have a scroll, please don't hurt us" Sakura begged still crying.

Narumi walked over and crouched next to Sakura. "I would never harm the daughter of Maya-sama, you have no need to worry. If you allow me I can help your friend.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Please, if you can make Sasuke-kun all better then do it."

Narumi nodded so slightly. "Do you have a medical kit?" Sakura silently grabbed the medical pouch attached to her belt and passed it to Narumi. Narumi grabbed a syringe and jabbed it into herself. Filling the syringe with her own blood she removed it and began to mould chakra around the syringe and into the extracted blood. Tapping the needle she rammed it into Sasuke's neck, right in the middle of the curse mark and emptied the contents. Sasuke went into uncontrollable spasms for a few minutes as the curse mark on his neck faded.

"W...what did you do and why help us" Sakura said not understanding what had just happened.

Narumi sighed, she knew she wasn't aloud to disclose information about her condition but she owed an explanation. "I helped you because you're the daughter of Maya-sama. Along time ago your mother was very nice to me when no one else was. She saved my life numerous times. That is why I helped you, had you been anyone else I would've killed you and your teammates."

"Okay" she said slightly scared "but what did you do?"

"I guess by my tail and ears you guessed I am not entirely human. I am a hanyou. I am half human half, demonic kitsune and because of that I have the blood of a human and a demon. Demonic blood is the most lethal poison in the world. However because I am a hanyou and can use my hybrid blood for medical purposes. My blood by itself is lethal to humans, however if I feed chakra into it and kill all the strong demonic blood cells and leave just the hanyou blood cells then I can use it for medical purposes. Once the hanyou blood enters the blood stream then the hanyou blood goes to work killing anything that is not native to the human body. The curse mark burrows deep with the chakra network and will take a while to remove. Not only that but the side effects of using hanyou blood is a huge power increase. When he wakes up he'll feel like a million bucks and have huge amounts of chakra, but only for a short time afterwards. Kind of like food pills on steroids."

"So you can use your blood as a poison and a medicine" Sakura said surprised

Narumi nodded. "The ninja you fought before is called Orochimaru he is arrow I shot him with was covered in unrefined blood, had he not been able to leave his old body then he would be dead. I have fought him many times before and after today I will probably have to fight him many more times in the future. Now it is probably a good time if I leave, after all I do have an earth scroll to find and some potentially threatening teams to knock off."

Narumi got up and started to walk away. She only got a few meters before several kunai stabbed the ground in front of her. It was then that three ninja jumped down to the ground and stared nonchalantly at her. Three ninja jumped down from the trees in front of her. One had a small white dog on his head, one had lavender blue eyes and the last had a swarm of bugs around him. "Alright" said the one with the dog on his head "hand over your scroll and no one gets hurt."

XXXX

So that was chapter 3. Now seriously can I get a few reviews, I mean I looked at the amount of people who read this and I only got 1 review. (Thanks Fayneir, I really appreciate it.) So seriously everyone I need some feedback, I need to know what's good and what's not good.

Oh and this is really serious, I have no idea about pairing. I mean it's usually pretty simple when Naruto is guy because there's Sakura or Hinata or my personal favorite, female Kyuubi. But now that Naruto is Narumi it's kind of weird because if I pair her with any normal character than it might be a little gay because everyone's use to Naruto being a guy (not that I'm against homosexuality in any way.) So that leaves me with introducing a brand new character but then ill have to go into a huge amount of character depth and if that doesn't turn out well then it'll ruin the whole story. So please give me some kind of guidance.

Oh and on a completely unrelated note what the hell does OC mean (like in the context of NaruxOC or SasuxOC). I tried guessing what it is but all my guesses seem pretty weird. OH and if you can help me out on the definition of RR as well.

So Read, Review and have drop a review.


	4. The snake returns

Okay so here's chapter four. Nice and quick off the bat and you gotta love that. Now there is some new jutsu in this chapter so I've put like a jutsu index so you know what they are and so you don't get confused.

Now I got a review from Anionbe and they brought out some import points. It was all about how Kirigakure keep a half demon enslaved. Now that's going to be partially explained in the next chapter except that there's more to it then that. Narumi's a special case so there are more security measures around her but you won't find out about that until I start going into the back story a little.

Oh and thanks Anionbe for the help on RR and OC. I thought the C in OC stood for character but I wasn't sure.

XXXX

Narumi stared at the three figures for a few seconds before she thrust out her hand. "Scroll, now" she demanded.

The boy with the dog on his head laughed. "Your funny" he said laughing "I guess we're going to have to take that scroll from you." He lunged out at the Narumi with a kunai in his hands. No one saw Narumi move but she did, she delivered a kick right into abdomen of the boy which shattered all off his ribs on his left side. The boy fell to the ground with a thump. Narumi appeared right in front of him with a blank expression on her face. She reached out her hand and pointed directly at his fore head. A very long and narrow blade pierced through Narumi's finger tip and shot out. The blade continued to come out until it was only mere centimeters away from the boys head, the boy blinked, he knew this was the end.

**"Stop."** The blade instantly stopped coming out when she heard Kyuubi speaking within her mind.

"Why, why should I not kill this human" Narumi asked Kyuubi through her thoughts.

**"A long time ago I told you to live because you had a destiny. Your destiny lies within this village. However if you chose to kill this boy then you will remain a slave for ever. Freedom lies within this village. Should you kill any ninja from Konoha then you will never be free. The choice is up to you, I just hope you make the right one."**

"What are you talking about" Narumi said slightly annoyed. "I am a slave, once a slave always a slave. Besides why would this village free me, they hate me."

**"That was a long time ago. These people don't even remember who you are. You have a chance at freedom and a proper life, the chance will not come by again so I suggest you take it."**

"Fuck it" Narumi yelled out loud, her voice echoed through the forest. "These people will never treat me right. They will never free me. They hate me!"

Kyuubi let out a sigh. **"That is not the truth and you know it. You're just telling yourself that because you don't want to accept a change. I wasn't going to force you but I cannot allow you to pass up this opportunity. You will not kill that boy nor any leaf ninja."**

Back in the real world Narumi was rearing her arm back ready to spear the boy through his head. Just as she was about to kill him a huge rumble rocketed the area. Orochimaru was back and this time atop an even bigger snake. "Ku ku ku" Orochimaru laughed with a smile. "You know I was going to just walk away but then I realized you wouldn't remove that suppression collar. You don't have it in you, not only that but I was watching. You won't remove the collar because that would put poor Pinky over there in danger." Orochimaru looked over at Sasuke to see that the curse mark had faded. The smile on his face soon changed, now he was pissed.

"You fucking bitch. You fucking healed it, do you no how long I spent planning. That was an advanced form of the curse mark and now I can't cast it again for months. You'll pay for this, I don't care if the Mizukage and Akuma-san don't like it, I'm killing you."

The snake reared back ready to attack. Narumi narrowed her eyes. The skin across her forearm split open as a long katana emerged. Narumi winced in pain as she drew the katana from her own body. Moving with godlike speed she dodged the snake's attack. She jumped in the air and landed on the snake's scaly body. She ran down the snake digging her katana into its flesh. The gash was very long but not all that deep. The manner of the cut didn't matter though, the blade had Narumi's blood on it and now the snake was feeling the effects. It swayed ever so slightly before it suddenly collapsed dead.

Orochimaru glared at Narumi for what she'd just done. Narumi jumped right back into it with the katana. She stabbed him straight through the shoulder only for him to again jump out of his own body. This continued for a few minutes before the two realized it was a stale mate. "I grow weary of this" Orochimaru proclaimed. "I'll admit you're strong, it seems that Akuma trained you well. However you're up against a sannin."

Orochimaru's movements where quick and elegant. Using his Kusanagi he slashed and cut Narumi's body. Orochimaru stared at her beaten body. "Pathetic, a year of training with Akuma-san and your still inferior to me."

Narumi glared as she spat out a mouthful of blood. She slowly reached up and removed the collar around her neck. A vile chakra rocketed the entire area. Only after a second it stopped and both Orochimaru and Narumi where gone. "What the he'll just happened" Sakura said. She then turned to the other group of ninja. "Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, Shino-kun what are all you doing here. Why did you try to attack Narumi-san?"

The boy with the dog now identified as Kiba looked smugly at Sakura. "We came here for her scroll but seeing as she's nicked off I guess will have to settle for yours."

"I don't know if we should do this Kiba-kun. They from our own village" Hinata said slightly worried.

"Relax" Kiba said "they have two of their teammates unconscious. If we don't take their scroll then where screwed."

"We don't have a scroll" Sakura said firmly "the crazy snake guy took it."

Kiba glared. "Fine" he spat angrily "no point wasting time and chakra on a lost cause."

Before they could leave a huge explosion shock the area. The trees broke apart as a tangled mess of blond hair and blood was thrown through the forest. Narumi skidded to a halt on the ground, she was covered in all manner of cuts and bruises. Both teams just stared on in shock about what had happened. What were they to do, leave her or help her?

XXXX

"No doubt about it" Orochimaru said nodding "without that suppression collar you're a whole new being." Even he was surprised at how fast she could move. Just after she had removed the collar she had managed to drag him over a kilometer away from the others. Narumi had killed many times before but it wasn't something she really enjoyed. She didn't mind killing but she did mind killing without purpose. There was no reason to kill Sakura or her teammates however the other team had attacked her, that was reason. She did want to kill the boy with the dog but right now Orochimaru needed to die and Narumi was the one to do it.

Narumi crouched down on all fours as she let out yet more chakra. The magnitude of the chakra began to splinter the surrounding trees and burn Orochimaru's skin. She shot off again sinking her now clawed hands into Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru moved in quick with Kusanagi to cut off Narumi's hand. Narumi's skin broke apart on her neck and a long strand of barbed wire broke out and wrapped around Orochimaru's blade.

In a flash more strands of barbed wire shot out and wrapped themselves around Orochimaru only to have him split into a hundred tiny serpents and slither away. The snakes gathered several feet away and reformed back into the sannin. "I can see you are a very skilled in taijutsu and kenjutsu. It is pointless to continue our fight, let's try ninjutsu" Orochimaru said smiling.

Narumi just snarled in response. Every second that her suppression collar was not on she was becoming more and more animalistic. Orochimaru lunged forward cycling through hand seals. "Gurande mizu dangan no jutsu." The massive water bullet shot out at an immense speed hurtling towards its target.

Narumi narrowed her eyes as the water came towards her. "Ea dangan renda no jutsu." Narumi's own bullets blasted through the water and collided into Orochimaru.

Orochimaru coughed up blood as he recovered from the attack. "You are strong and right now it's not in my best interests to continue. Make no mistake about it though, I will have words to both the Mizukage and Akuma-san, there will be serious penalties for the way you have behaved. For now I think I'll leave with you with a little partying gift" he said smiling. "Shitsuryou chakra bakudan no jutsu." The area erupted in a massive explosion sending Narumi flying through the forest. She blasted through the trees and skidded to a halt only a few meters away from Sakura. She stared up at the sky hating herself for letting Orochimaru surprise her with his chakra bomb. Next time she would win no doubt about it, but for now her body had to rest, unconsciousness soon took her.

XXXX

The two groups of ninja both stared at the unconscious Narumi. "Shit, she's back" Kiba said with fear evident in his voice "Hinata-chan, Shino-kun, let's get out of here, now!" Team 8 left quickly not wasting anytime in getting away. Sakura very slowly approached Narumi, scared of what might happen.

"Sakura-chan, be careful She may attack you" Sai said only now just getting up.

"I highly doubt that" Sakura replied "she's saved us twice from that crazy snake guy."

Sai was about to retort with a smart ass comment when he noticed Narumi's collar lying a few meters away. He crawled over to it and began to inspect it. It was made of some kind of leather and had various very powerful looking suppression seals on the inside. On the left, right and back there where D-rings stitched into the leather and on the front lay a small metal plate with a key hole. "Hey, Sakura-chan what do you make of this" Sai said as he threw the collar to Sakura who caught it.

"This was that thing around Narumi-san's neck" Sakura said as she looked it over. "Let's see, it's made of some really tough stuff, it's got some pretty impressive chakra suppression seal and there's a couple of seals I've never seen before and I've read a lot of books." She turned it over to inspect the metal plate. "This looks like some kind locking system. I guess it can either be locked so she can't remove it or unlocked so she can chose whether to take it off or leave it on. I just wonder what she was doing wearing it."

"I don't know" Sai said concerned as took the collar back from Sakura "although I think if she was wearing it when we saw her before we should put it back on for her. Sai bent down low to put the collar back on. Narumi's long hair covered her entire face, he parted it so he could get to her neck, he attached the collar and stood up sighing. This was the first real chance he'd had to get a good look at Narumi.

The fight with Orochimaru had really taken a toll on her, her entire body was either covered with chakra burns, slashes or snake bites. The rags she had worn as clothes where almost completely burnt off. Her chest was completely exposed and so was her crutch, if she wasn't lying slightly on her side. Sai let out another sigh as he got up and began to walk away.

"Stop" Sakura called out we can't just leave her here like this."

"We have too" Sai said "she's the enemy, if it was someone from Konoha them maybe I'd consider helping them bur where talking about someone we barely know and could kill us at anytime."

"Look here Sai-kun" Sakura said firmly "Narumi saved our lives, she helped Sasuke when that guy bit him, we owe her. We can't just leave an unconscious, naked and badly hurt girl out here in the middle of the forest, who knows what will happen."

Sai let groaned, he knew from experience that it was pointless to fight against Sakura. "Alright fine" he said defeated "but we can't stay here, you take the girl and I'll take Sasuke-kun. Quickly, let's move."

XXXX

NEWS  
So that was chapter four, bet your all wondering what's up with Narumi, you know the way she makes blades come out of her body. I'm going to tell you but it it's going to be after the chunin exams which should be over pretty quickly. Then it's gets into the real juicy stuff that makes everyone go "Oh I can't wait for the next chapter because you just no there's going to be a really big bombshell that makes you go WHOA." So any way next xhapter will be out soon and I still have no idea about pairings. I'm thinking maybe a NaruSasu or a NaruOC and maybe, just maybe a NaruHina. Yeah I know they're both girls but I really don't got nothing against homosexuals and lesbians. And like really you see Naruto and Sasuke couples all the time but how often do you see lesbian couples in fanfiction.

JUTSU GUIDE  
Gurande mizu dangan no jutsu - garnd water bullet: Sends a really strong water bullet towards an enemy

Ea dangan renda no jutsu – air bullet barrage: Sends multiple air bullets towards an enemy

Shitsuryou chakra bakudan no jutsu – mass chakra bomb no jutsu: uses chakra to make an enormous explosion that is devastating to both an environment and people. Leaves the caster badly injured but is almost certain to kill any unsuspecting enemies.

NEWS  
So that was chapter four, bet your all wondering what's up with Narumi, you know the way she makes blades come out of her body. I'm going to tell you but it it's going to be after the chunin exams which should be over pretty quickly. Then it's gets into the real juicy stuff that makes everyone go "Oh I can't wait for the next chapter because you just no there's going to be a really big bombshell that makes you go WHOA." So any way next xhapter will be out soon and I still have no idea about pairings. I'm thinking maybe a NaruSasu or a NaruOC and maybe, just maybe a NaruHina. Yeah I know they're both girls but I really don't got nothing against homosexuals and lesbians. And like really you see Naruto and Sasuke couples all the time but how often do you see lesbian couples in fanfiction.

Anyway drop a review and lookout for the next chapter.


	5. Outcome to a fight

So this here is chapter 5. It gets a little more into the second part of the exam.

Now in response to the review from Dancing Inks. I got to say it was a great review that really made me think. I was planning on having Narumi's back story revealed in pieces in the form of flashbacks. Yeah I going to develop Narumi's past a lot and it's going to be a major part of the story but I can' rush this. Good things take time, so be patient and have a little faith.

XXXX

Sakura and Sai both sat huddled together as the rain poured outside. Around the entire area there now lay a healthy supply of traps to stop any would be attackers from sneaking up on them. They had taken shelter in a hollow tree stump that was surprisingly roomy. Sasuke's minor wounds had been bandaged very well but he was still fast asleep. Narumi was a different story.

Every one knew that Sakura was a very competent medic-nin. She had recently gone under the tutelage of the one and only Tsunade, Konoha's Slug Princess. That was another reason why she wished to help treat Narumi, it was to prove to herself that she was good enough medical-nin to do it. She had done a good job but Narumi had been beat up pretty bad. It was evident that she had extremely good healing powers and they were helping but Orochimaru had done a very good job.

Narumi lay off in the corner, most of her body was in bandages but there where some parts that where okay. The one thing that was different was that Sai had wrapped her very tightly in ninja wire, as much as he was grateful for what she had done he didn't really want to get knifed in the back, literally. After Sakura had told Sai about everything that had happened while he was unconscious he had insisted he restrain her. Keeping Narumi tied up was only a precaution. It had been several hours since the fight and everyone was worn out. Both Sai and Sakura stared at Narumi's unconscious form. The too were thinking the exact same thing but neither were moving. Sai was the first to give in temptation, he crawled over to where Narumi lay and placed a single hand on her tail. It was dirty and had dried blood on it but it was still remarkably soft.

Sakura quickly moved over too and did the same. "I've wanted to do this all day" she said sighing and stroking the tail "it's so soft, it's like patting a blanket.

"I know" Sai said as he began to rub Narumi's ears. "Before today I didn't even know that hanyous where real and now I'm sitting here touching one. He continued to rub her ears only to jump back in shock when Narumi purred loudly.

Sakura giggled childishly. "Maybe she's got a little more kitsune in her then we thought" she joked trying to lighten the mood however her attempts instantly stopped when a huge amount of killing attempt filled the area. A vile looking chakra bubbled out of Narumi, it landed on the ground and let out a horrible smell as it scorched the dirt.

Narumi rolled over glaring with anger plastered over her entire face. As quickly as the whole thing had started it ended, the chakra bubbled back in, the killer intent faded and Narumi's face returned to her usual plain expression. She tried to move only to find that the wire stopping her. "Un...tie...me...now" She said in a demanding tone. Both Sai and Sakura where too shocked to do anything. Narumi snarled angrily. Again the skin broke around her neck and a long strand of razor wire emerged and began to cut her bonds. Within a few seconds the wire was cut and Narumi was free. She quickly reached a hand up to here neck and let out a sigh when she felt the collar had been put back on. She stood up looked down at herself.

A look of shook shot across her face. "You did this to me, you bandaged me and helped me heal, you cared for me." Narumi had lived in a lot of different places and seen a lot of different people but she had only ever met a few who bothered to care for her. "T..t...thank you" she said almost struggling to say the words "I thank you for your compassion but I must be leaving."

"Wait" Sakura called out "you're in no condition to be moving about, you really shouldn't strain yourself."

Narumi through her a quick glance. "I heal much faster then normal people and if I don't get back to my masters soon then they will beat me more than usual." She took a few steps only to collapse pitifully on the ground, the bandages around her legs and torso began turn to red as her wounds opened up again and the blood seeped through.

"Just by watching you I can see that you heal quickly but you had some very severe injuries, you're lucky to still be breathing." It was then that Sakura noticed that Narumi's breasts had come out of the bandages that once held them and that Sai had his eyes fixed on them. Sakura glared as she smacked his head. Sai had fallen back in a daze and Sakura was taking advantage of the situation. She quickly reached into Sai's pack and removed his spare change of clothes. She through the pants and T-shirt at Narumi and smiled. "Put those on, you can't very well go around with no clothes on."

Narumi stared at the clothes as if they where some kind outer space alien technology. In one swift motion she tore Sai's T-shirt in half until she had two rag like pieces of cloth tying one over her breasts and the other around her waist like a skirt. Sakura just gazed strangely at what had just happened. "Why don't you just wear the clothes instead of tearing them up" she said slightly annoyed at what had just happened.

"I am a slave" Narumi said looking down and pointing at the belt around her waist. "As long as I wear this I am a slave and I do not get the privileges of free people. I cannot refuse a request given to me, I cannot leave the dwelling I have been assigned to unless accompanied by one of my masters and I cannot wear clothes because they are a privilege ment only for free men and women."

"That really is terrible" Sakura said sympathetically. "I had no idea the life of a slave was so bad. Why don't you just runaway."

"It is very hard for a slave to escape. The main reason is our belts." Narumi said as she tapped the black belt on her waist. "Anyone who wears one is marked as a slave, they are impossible to remove and because of their size they cannot be hidden under clothing. If you escape you can never go back to civilization again. Not only that but the moment you turn up missing your owner hires hunter-nins to track you down. However a smart master never even gives you the chance to escape, during the day they never let you out of their sight and during the night you're chained up. Once a slave always a slave."

"Is there anything I can do to help you" Sakura asked feeling slightly guilty even though there was no real reason.

Narumi just looked at her. "There's nothing you can do to help me. The damage has already been done." She began to subconsciously raise her voice as she looked back through the last eight years. "I can never be free because of your village's ignorance."

Sai tilted his head quizzically. "Ignorance, what are you talking about?"

Narumi tore off the bandages around her waist to reveal the seal. "You see this thing" she said pointing at the seal "you see this fucking thing. Within it lies Kyuubi no Yoko, the same Kyuubi no Yoko that brought near destruction upon your village. Your beloved Yondamie sealed it within me so he could save your village. I was a hero, a fucking hero, but none of you cared. You never saw me, just the demon inside. You have no idea of what I've been through. I've lived in hell and I've seen and done things no one should ever have to do. I had a year's worth of memories erased."

Her senseis back in Kirigakure had tried very hard to purge her of all emotions and there training had been very effective up until now. Narumi was releasing all the built up rage and emotion she stored throughout her life, and it felt good.

"They sent me off to some creep were they fucked with my body. I have blades inside me for fucks sake. I have a tail and ears, normal people shouldn't have tails and ears and knives and be me. I have to wear a god damned collar just to keep me sane. You know what's happening when I go back home. I'm going back to Akuma-sama. What the fuck is going to happen to me, I hate this, I hate this, I fucking hate this."

With that Narumi fell down on her knees and cried. She was a hardened kunochi and now she was crying. Despite being a half demon there was no way of fighting basic human impulses. Sakura and Sai both walked over and hugged the poor crying girl. Years of pain, suffering and torment were rising to the surface and she needed support.

In a flash the tears stopped. Narumi stood up shakily, she still wasn't in good shape but she was good enough to walk. "I thank you both for your kindness." She walked out of the stump but turned around one last time to gaze upon the people who had helped her. "Be careful of him" she said nodding at Sasuke when he wakes up he's going to have a lot of chakra from the blood I gave him and all that power may make him go a little crazy."

In the blink of an eye Narumi was gone and jumping through the trees. She couldn't help but think about what had just happened. All the memories she had from when she was little had been bad ones but now the first two locals she'd met had truly been kind. Had Konoha really been that bad back when she was younger, was it as bad as being a slave. She shook her head quickly to make the thoughts go away, Konoha was a bad place and life as a slave was much better then being in Konoha.

XXXX

Narumi walked clumsily back into camp. It had been about an hour since she had first woken up. She was able to walk but most of the bandages were still there.

"Hey you're finally back" Karuge said obviously happy with her sudden arrival. "So did you manage to bring us earth scroll."

"Sorry Karuge-danna but I met some powerful ninja I had to fight. It ended in a stale mate but we were both severely wounded, I looked for the scrolls after that but I was unable to obtain one."

Shatu walked out of the make shift tent. "Oh so your back, you took your time" he said smugly. "You spend the whole day away from camp and then you don't even bring us our scroll, pathetic. I really should punish you for your failure but I'm just too damn tired. If you want you can punish her Karuge."

Karuge smiled. I think I'll have a little fun with you before I go to bed. Take off your clothes and get down on all fours. Karuge did a lot of bad things that night, a lot of bad things she didn't deserve. The night was long and filled with pain. What was worse was the age of both Karuge and Narumi. Only thirteen and being raped, it was wrong but there was nothing that could be done.

Someday soon she would have her chance to get them back for everything. That day was coming, Narumi hoped it would be soon but she had no idea of just how soon that day would be.

XXXX

That's it for chapter 5 folks. Not really much else I can say. There was whole heap of stuff I was going to say but now I can't remember. Although the whole thing with blades coming out of Narumi's body and the collar thingy will all be explained. Anyway please drop a review because I really need some feedback, especially on pairings. That's a really hard one for me because if I'm going to pair Narumi with an OC then I need to know so I can bring them in a subtle yet obvious way. So bye and look out for the next chapter. And remember LEAVE A REVIEW.


	6. Preliminaries

So here's chapter 6. This is pretty much just the preliminaries and pretty boring but necessary shit. After this chapter it gets a lot better, trust me I've written the next four chapter so I o what happens and even better, I'll have them up really soon

XXXX

Narumi stood quietly as she listened to the Third Hokage babble on about the importance of the exams. She looked at the old man and remembered the old days when she used to call Konoha home. She wondered if he still remembered her but soon dismissed the idea thinking it was stupid. As if a Hokage would remember an insignificant little girl like her.

Narumi looked around the room to see which other teams had passed. There teams from all over the place but only two of from Kirigakure, Narumi's and Haku's. She was quite surprised to see that every leaf genin had passed and even more that Sakura's team had gotten through. The last time she'd seen them was back in the forest of death and they hadn't been in good shape. She heard it through the grape vine that they'd had a run in with some sound nin but she still didn't know how they managed to get two scrolls in time. Narumi had had no problems tracking down the scrolls she'd needed. If she could take on a sannin she could certainly take on a few genin teams.

Now she had to do more fighting because too many teams had passed. Narumi had killed a lot of people but she really didn't like to kill. Now she was being told she'd have to fight again and when ever she fought anyone it usually ended in someone dying. She cursed her bad luck.

The Hokage finally stopped his drabble and announced that the fights would be starting. First up were Karuge and Zegori. Zegori was on of Haku's teammates. He was a tall read haired boy who specialized mainly in lightning based jutsu. He wore an extremely heavy looking steel plated jacket and blue pants with cheesy looking yellow lightning bolts stitched into the sides. He had been present on Team Zabuza back with Narumi and Haku before Narumi's transfer.

A look of worry crossed Karuge's face as he realized who he'd be fighting and what Zegori was cable of. He looked straight at Narumi with panic. She had always been with him to fight his battles for him but there was no way he'd be able to take her into the fight with him. "Fuck" he said as he turned to his brother "what do I do."

Shatu narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, you'll just have to wing it"

"You're fucking mad, I've seen Zegori-kun fight, and he's nearly as bad as Haku-kun. I'm going to fucking die. **Hey bitch you got to do something, help me out here."**

**Before Narumi could do anything Karuge was forced down the steps and into the arena by the other spectators. **

"Fight" the proctor proclaimed as he jumped back. Zegori wasted no time sending a large lightning bolt directly at Karuge who only just dodged it. Zegori giving Karuge no chance to recover launched another five lightning bolts at him.

Karuge got his bearings just in time to launch a counter attack. "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu****." the great ball of fire hurtled towards Zegori only for him to block it with a wall of electricity. **

"I was going to play around with you for a little bit but I guess I may as well end it, now you'll see my greatest attack" Zegori proclaimed as he raced through a series of hand seals. "Raikou Arashi no Jutsu." Clouds began to appear in the arena floating innocently near the ceiling. In a swirling motion the clouds began to circle Karuge, they completely covered him blocking him from view. Then it started. Flashes of blue and white light could be seen through the thick clouds as Karuge's screams echoed off the stone walls. The clouds stayed for about a minute before Zegori released the jutsu.

The clouds dissipated to reveal Karuge, he was badly burnt and breathing slowly. The medical crew had already come in and had started to treat Karuge's wounds. It was obvious Karuge had lost this fight, there was no way he could continue.

Next fight was a girl named Temari from Suna and a girl from the leaf named Tenten. The fight was interesting but it was over pretty quickly. Temari used her huge battle fan to blow away all the weapons Tenten threw at her. After that there was a fight between two leaf genin named Kiba and Lee. It ended with Kiba getting his ass handed to him. Lee had used his extreme speed to beat poor Kiba into a pulp.

The following fight ended very messily. A boy named Choji took on Haku. Choji used some kind of body expanding jutsu to turn himself into a big ball. He rolled full speed at Haku and Haku did the only thing he could do. He summoned a couple of ice spikes in front of him which Choji regrettably collided with. It was truly a gruesome sight to behold. Choji had returned to his normal size but that didn't change the fact that he had three very large icicles through his torso and one through his thigh.

Haku instantly retracted the ice and to everyone's surprise started to treat Choji's wounds. It was a strange thing to see, it wasn't everyday that ninja from different villages helped each other. In fact the only time ninja from different villages helped each other was when they had been ordered to. "I'm sorry" Haku whispered into Choji's ear "you didn't give much of a choice, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." the medical team did there thing again and removed Choji from the arena.

Next was by far the most interesting of all the fight. It was between Narumi and a boy name Hyuuga Neji. "Fight" the proctor said as he jumped back. Neji fell straight into a juuken stance as Narumi just stood there. Neji threw to kunai as a distraction and rushed Narumi. Just as Neji was about to strike with that all to familiar move. The skin split apart on her thigh, she reached inside herself and pulled out a single kodachi. She parried Neji's attack and kicked him hard in the head.

Up in the stands everyone watched with fascination. Never before had they seen something so strange. Kakashi activated his sharingan in an attempt to find out what was going on. Zabuza who was standing next to Kakashi chuckled lightly when he saw the sharingan. "I'm sorry is something funny" Kakashi said trying to act casually.

Zabuza continued to laugh before he responded. "Something is funny now that you ask" Zabuza said smugly. "You're what's funny or more the way you think. I've heard stories about the Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. The rumors are that you rely way too heavily on your sharingan and I finally get to meet you and here you are using your that bloody Sharingan."

Kakashi chuckled too at what had just been said although he really didn't like Zabuza. He too had heard stories of the merciless killer Momochi Zabuza. "Perhaps you could help me then" Kakashi said giving an obvious hollow smile. "I am at a loss to know where your student seems to be getting her blades from, is it a kekei genkai perhaps."

Zabuza again chuckled. "She's not my student anymore mate, although I kind of wish she was. As for her blades that is not the work of a kekei genkai. To tell you the truth I barely know. We sent her away normal like, and she came back half kitsune and with blades under her skin. She's a good girl though, just a little miss understood."

Back in the arena Neji was babbling on about some destiny crap he believed in. "It is your destiny for you to lose to me" Neji said happily "I am destined to win this fight and you are destined to lose, that is fate!"

Narumi stared at her opponent tilting her head slightly. "Do you really believe in destiny" Narumi asked turning to look at the ground. "Do you really believe that someone has a set path they must follow?"

"Of course."

"Then may I ask what signs have you seen that it is your destiny to win. Surely you mustn't have just woken up this morning and decided you were going to win. How do you know it is your destiny to win?" Neji was lost for words, he had always thought destiny was on his side but now looking back there had never been any signs that destiny even existed. "I know I'm going to win" Narumi continued "I know I'm going to win because it is my destiny. A ten thousand year old demon fox told me I had a destiny. He told me things where going to change, I believe him and things are going to start changing right now, for starters I'm not going to hold back any more."

Up in the stand Kakashi finally realized exactly who Narumi was. He only knew of one ten thousand year old fox, it had been sealed into a baby named Uzumaki Narumi. The Narumi Kakashi knew looked a lot like the Narumi fighting down in the arena and would've been about her age too. To think after all this time Narumi the jinchuuriki for Kyuubi had finally come home.

"You think you're so much better then me, I've had to live my life harder then any other" Neji removed his hitai-ate to reveal the caged bird seal. "You see this I can never be free, I'm always going to be a slave to the main house of the Hyuuga. My father died for no decent reason."

If Narumi still had emotions she would have been rolling on the floor laughing. "You are a slave, wow we can all be part of the same club" Narumi patronized. "We are both slaves but the difference is I am a Kirigakure salve and you are a Konoha slave. They sound alike but they are nothing the same. You get to sleep in a bed and eat proper food. I get one bowl rice once every three days, the only time I get to see a bed is if I am being raped. I presume you only people you serve are the main house, I have to serve everybody, and I mean everybody. You are no slave, you are nothing more than a winging cry baby and now I am going to put you in your place.

A thick layer of mist began to cover the arena. Neji smiled and cocked his head. "You know this little smoke show is pointless, with my Byakugan I can see your chakra system. It is impossible to hide."

"I know" Narumi said through the mist. "I may not be invisible to your eyes but my blades are." A loud scream echoed through the arena. The mist quickly cleared to reveal Narumi walking back up towards the stands and Neji lying on the ground bleeding profusely from the hundreds of cuts, slices and gashes that covered his body. Narumi turned around to look at Neji one last time. "I am sorry, you were a strong opponent and one day you will grow up to be a fine shinobi. Do not worry, the wounds are not deep and there was no demon blood on the blades, you should live if properly cared for."

Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. They were all whispering amongst themselves as they tried to figure out what had happened in the mist. By the looks of it even Neji didn't know what had happened. Everyone looked at Narumi with a knew found fear.

After that the fights went back to being boring. It was Sai verses Shikumaru in which Sai lost due to Shikumaru's strategies. After that it was Shatu against Sakura, Karuge one but not by much, Sakura had a lot of strength and wasn't shy to show it. Next was Ino verse Sasuke, that was pretty entertaining. It was obvious that Sasuke had the upper hand but Ino refused to yield. It ended with Sasuke using some devastating taijutsu against her.

The board continued to run randomly select more fighters. Hinata and Kankaro with Kankaro winning. Garaa and Abumi Zaku in which Garaa killed his opponent. Shino and Kinuta Dosu, with Shino winning. Lastly Haku's teamate Kiari and Tsuchi Kin, Kiari coming out victorious.

Finally Sarutobi announced the end of the selection finals and that the preliminary finals would commence in one months time. This gave all the would be chunins time to train and prepare for what would surely be the hardest part of the exam.

XXXX

JUTSU GUIDE

Raikou arashi no jutsu – Lightning tempest no jutsu: Creates a huge lightning storm directed at as single target.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Type: Grand Fireball Skill: Launches a fireball at a single target.**

**NEWS**

**Okay I know that was really rushed but I had to get all the preliminaries out of the way. However now that that's all done with now I can start to delve into Narumi's past. Yeah I'll slow it back and develop more on the storyline, trust me have a little faith and everything will work out just right. Oh and also I will fix the problem about how Narumi is way to powerful, because really she is but its all set up to a major plot. Oh and I apologizes to any one who was or has been offended with the references to rape, but they are necessary for the plot. Anyway I say this every time but I guess I'll just keep on saying it. Leave a bloody review, I have no idea of what the paring should be and I only have a very small idea of what you guys think of this story. **

Review


	7. Home or Hell

Okay so here is chapter 7. Yeah it's pretty later and I'm sorry about that but I need inspiration and I just couldn't get it. Hopefully now things will pick up. However I just need to warn you all first about some adult content in this chapter. The very last part contains some rape and some bondage. I tried to tone it back but I really need to make Fuka look like an asshole, because he is. I hope I don't offend anyone and if I do then I am sorry. Anyway hope you all enjoy it and keep reading.

XXX

Narumi, Karuge and Shatu traipsed through the door of their accommodation. All the competitors of the chunin exams where given their own houses to stay in. They where two story but had only the bare minimum. They had enough rooms for Narumi's team and Haku's team as well, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a small living area. Fuku watched from the top of the stairs as they walked in. The moment Narumi stepped through the front door she dropped down on her hands and knees and crawled along on all fours. This was another one of Fuka's rules. He figured she looked like a fox so she had to act like a fox, as long as she was in the house she had to remain on all fours like a common pet. This irritated Narumi to no end, it was very hard to complete even the most basic of tasks but it was an order and she had to obey.

"Are your finally back" Fuka said "I am disappointed in both of you. Karuge, you were not even able to win and Shatu, you only just scraped through if that pink haired thing hadn't of ran out of chakra you would've failed just like your brother."

"Sorry" Karuge said shrugging his shoulders "I would've won but Zegori is one of the strongest competitors in the exam, and I was hoping the bitch would've poisoned him or something but I guess I just was' important enough for her."

Fuka turned to Narumi. "So you deliberately stopped Karuge from winning. This calls for serve punishment which I'll administer on you tonight. But for now make yourself useful, we need dinner for tonight and this place could do with a clean."

Narumi gave a short fox like bark to signal that she had something to say.

"Speak slave" Fuka ordered.

"I am sorry master but there is no food here. May I leave so I can buy some food and cleaning products?"

Fuka sighed as he pulled out his wallet and through a few notes on the ground in front of Narumi. "Take this and go buy something but I except a decent meal and don't bother buying any cleaning stuff, I've got something else planned. I am taking Karuge and Shatu out for a training session, we will be back at seven and I except dinner to be ready and hot."

Narumi nodded, picking up the money in her mouth she crawled out of the room and out the door.

XXXX

Narumi walked down the streets looking for a groceries store. As she walked along she noticed the stares she was getting. She didn't know whether it was because, of her fox like ears and tail or because of the way she was dressed in rags, the chances where it was little of both. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the road and looked around. A circle of people had formed around her, all where starring but not speaking.

Narumi finally decided to break the tension. "Do any of you know where a decent grocery shop is, I'm looking for something for dinner tonight." She was met with nothing but silence. Sighing she continued to walk but the circle of people still stayed. Narumi was beginning to get quite irritated at the whole thing, it wasn't just because they where looking at her like a circus side show but also because they where blocking her view of the shops.

"Hey is this thing real" a voice called out from behind her. Narumi whipped around to see a young boy hugging her tail. "It's so soft" the boy said gazed up at her ears. In one swift motion he clambered up on to her back and began to stroke her ears. "Why do you have fox, ears and a fox tail" the boy asked. Narumi grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and ripped him off her back. Usually she would've just thrown the child to the side and walked off but Kyuubi had told her to be nice so that's what she was going to do.

"Tell you what" Narumi said trying to sound friendly "I'll tell you why I look like this if you show me to decent grocery store. What do you say?"

The boy looked to one side before turning back and smiling. "Deal" he said bluntly as he grabbed Narumi's hand and charged through the crowd and down the street.

XXXX

The boy and Narumi sat on a seat in the park. The boy sat eating an icy pole and Narumi held a bag of groceries which she had bought with the boys help. The boy licked his icy pole happily. "So we had a deal, I helped you so you tell me what's with the ears and tail but firstly what's your name?"

"My name is Narumi" Narumi said.

"Okay Nami-chan, I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru, so what's with the fox features."

Narumi sighed at her new nickname she didn't like it but from her passed experiences there was no changing the minds of little boys. "I have the ears and tail of a fox because I had a spell cast on me by a shaman" she lied.

"A shaman" Konohamaru repeated surprised.

"Oh yes" Narumi said convincingly. "You see I come from a land far off in the east where shamans and witch doctors exist. Anyway I just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time and a shaman put this spell on me and that's why I have a tail and ears. "

"Interesting" Konohamaru said nodding his head. "I guess that's plausible. Maybe one day I'll head to the east and meet one of these shamans." With that he got up and walked away. Narumi stared at him as he walked off. This Konohamaru really was strange kid.

XXXX

"So she finally came home" Sarutobi said nodding.

"I'm willing to bet my life on it" Kakashi said "there's no doubt about it, the Narumi from Kirigakure is the very same Narumi from here, the same one that was supposedly killed eight years ago. Our highest priority right now should be to get her back."

"Kakashi I know you feel that you need to protect Narumi but just remember that she belongs to Kirigakure. There's nothing we can do." there conversation was interrupted by a nock on the door. "What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"You have a visitor Hokage-sama" said a young chunin "he is a genin from the mist."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this. "Send him in" replied Sarutobi interested in who it was.

Haku of all people walked casually through the door smiling, he bowed politely to both Kakashi and Sarutobi. "Hi, my name is Haku" Haku said "in one month you're going to die and this village will burn. An invasion is going to happen and you won't be able to stop it unless you know what I know."

Sarutobi was shocked by what he had heard but showed no changes on the outside. A foreign ninja had just walked in and claimed that an invasion was about to happen. Never before had anywane been so straight up with him. "Well for starters how do I know your telling the truth."

"You don't but it is better to be safe then sorry."

"Very well but why tell me?"

Haku smiled at this. "I'll tell you everything you need to know if you do one thing for me."

"Here it comes" Sarutobi groaned. "It's always like this, someone gives me something so I'm expected to give them something in return. Still I guess let you explain, what do you want?"

"I want asylum for me and my fellow slave Narumi. Zabuza and Fuka will both be part of the attack, if you defeat them then we will be bound to serve the ninja who defeated them. That ninja will surely belong to Konoha so we will have to serve the government of Konoha. However since slavery isn't practiced in the land of fire we will have our freedom but no where to go that's why I want asylum for the both of us."

"Fine its deal" Sarutobi said happily. He didn't have a problem freeing slaves especially if it meant the safety of his village. "Now do share with us the details of the invasion."

"I don't know all the details but I know enough. Orochimaru is leading the assault. He has the entire ninja force of Sunagakure and Otogakure aswell as well as five hundred ninja from Kirigakure. The main attack will consist of four smaller attacks from the four points of a compass. To the east will be most of the combined ninja. The west will have the rest of the ninja aswell some of Orochimaru's snake summons. In the South will be that Suna boy Garaa, he is some kind of super weapon. Lastly from the North will be Narumi, again I don't know all the details but I do know she will not live through it. That's why I came to you, I care for Narumi and I don't want her to die."

"How do you know all this" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"Some of it Zabuza-sensei told me because he's expecting me at the east gate and the rest I over heard. There is one last thing however. I had to go to a lot of trouble to find this out but it should help. The Kazakage is dead."

"What" Sarutobi said shocked.

Haku nodded. Orochimaru has disguised himself to look like the Kazekage, he will be the one to signal the assault by starting a fight with you. Trust me when I say this though, Narumi has a strong genjutsu placed on her. It's that genjutsu that's going to make her attack. You have to deal with that first because if you don't this village will burn and my dreams of freedom along with it. Once Narumi removes her suppression collar nothing can stop her, she is undefeatable."

Sarutobi nodded. "You have my word Haku-san, for the information you have provided I will give you asylum. Please do me one favor, see what other information you can gather and report back here in one weeks time."

Haku bowed once more before leaving the old Hokage alone with Kakashi. "What are you going to do" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Gather everyone" Sarutobi announced "if they attack we'll be ready."

XXXX

"Another glorious dinner "Fuka said petting his belly. "You always cook such good meals. I'm absolutely stuffed. Tomorrow you'll have to cook again, although tomorrow I think we'll have beef instead of pork."

Narumi didn't say anything but instead nodded her head to show she had heard. She quietly ate the miniscule portion of plain rice Fuka had given her. She was forced even when eating to remain on all fours. She had her only little doggy bowl with pet written on the side just to further degrade her. Fuka truly was a bastard in everything he did, even when giving somebody rice.

The others got up and walked off, this was the signal for Narumi to clear the table and clean up. It took her a good half hour to move every dish from the table into the sink, after all she could only carry one dish at a time in her mouth. Fuka came back about an hour later. He smiled when he saw that she was finishing up.

"Good you're done" Fuka said happily "now I have another job for you to do." He grabbed a fist full of Narumi's long hair and dragged across the polished wooden floor and into the bathroom. "You will clean all of this" Fuka commanded. Narumi reached for the toilet brush only to have her hand slapped away by Fuka. "No, no, no little slave" he patronized "you will be using your tongue to clean."

Anger flashed over Narumi's face. After a minute or two she started to lick around the toilet seat working her way into the bowl. Fuka laughed at the look of disgust she had on her face. "When you're done with the bathroom you can do all the floors, I want those boards so shiny I it could blind someone. Hurry up though, after all I still have to punish you."

XXXX

XX: WARNING THIS NEXT BIT CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND SOME OTHER NASTY STUFF. YOU MAY BE OFFENDED BUT HOPEFULLY NOT :XX

Narumi crawled slowly into Fuka's room knowing exactly what was coming. It was Fuka's fun time. She'd had hours of torment tasting the floor and bathroom and now this. Fuka was going to rape her and torture her, purely for fun.

"Okay" Fuka said casually "you know the drill."

Narumi nodded as she scrambled up onto the bed and readied herself for what was about to happen. Every night Fuka had a different routine but it always began the same. "Come on, you know what to do" Fuka said smiling. Narumi reluctantly nodded as she began to lick Fuka's member. When Fuka was satisfied with the amount of saliva he forced Narumi to turn around and positioned himself at Narumi's anus. Narumi closed her eyes as tightly as she readied herself for what was about to happen. With one swift motion Fuka entered. Narumi gasped as she felt that familiar splitting sensation. It had happened so many times but it still always hurt.

After about half an hour of anal rape Fuka switched to the vagina which hurt even more. This continued for another hour before he stopped abruptly. She sighed as she felt Fuka leave her body, her chakra had already began to fix the damage. "Now my little pet" he said smugly "it's time for your punishment." He smiled as he pulled out a strange looking device from under his pillow. Narumi gasped when she saw what it was and knew exactly what it was used for.

The device in question was a metal rod about twenty centimeters long and an inch wide. On one end was what looked like a deflated basket ball with small nails glued to the outside. On the other end was a chain and a rubber hose. "Lie down bitch" Fuka said smiling. Narumi lay down on the bed with her legs spread wide. In one swift motion Fuka rammed the rod up Narumi's womanhood with the deflated basket ball inside her.

Fuka began to laugh as he pumped water into the rubber hose, through the rod and into the basket ball. Narumi squirmed as she felt it expand inside her, cramps began to go through her as the ball got larger and larger. The nails on the inside scraped across her insides causing blood to leak out from around the rod. Fuka laughed more as he pulled out the hose. The thin rubber tube came out but the water still remained in the ball due to the special latch that connected the hose. There Narumi was, lying on the ground unable to move with a belly like a pregnant teenager. Fuka laughed more as he grabbed the chain and began to drag poor Narumi through the house and out into the backyard.

He used the chain to tie her up in one of the trees outside. She hung about a meter off the ground and in grate pain. However this was not enough for Fuka, he wanted more. He ripped of a tree branch and whipped her with it for over an hour. He finally got board and decided to go back inside. The wind picked up and began to sway Narumi gently in the wind which caused her even more pain. They wind was cold and with Narumi's minimal clothes she really felt it. Narumi had had a lot of really bad nights but this one was by far one of the worst.

XXXX

So that was chapter 7. Now that that's done I'm going to tone it back a bit, you know slow it down a little, delve a little into Narumi's past and work on some character development. So that's about all folks, look out for the next chapter cause it's going to be right round the corner. Oh yeah and leave a bloody review I need some feedback. And I still don't know what I'm doing for pairings although I have got an idea that may work out but I'm still contemplating it, but I'm not telling you yet because I'm still not sure.


	8. A meeting with a demon

Well that was a long time to update wasn't it, but its big chapter so should enjoy. However I will warn you there is just a tiny little bit of adult content in the first part.

XXXX

Narumi and Haku both sat playing shogi. Fuka and Zabuza were both out training their students so the house was nice and quiet. However that quiet was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, Fuka was back. Narumi fell to the ground on all fours and quickly put away the shogi. Haku hurried to the door and opened it, what he saw was not what he expected.

Haku walked back into the room followed by three leaf genin. "Hey Narumi-chan" he said smiling "these guys want to talk you, looks like you got yourself a fan club."

Narumi stared at Haku and three leaf genin, they were the same three she had helped during the chunin exam.

"Um, why are you crawling along the ground" Sai said pointing at Narumi.

She quickly stood up realizing who it was and feeling a little stupid. "What are you doing here" she said coldly.

Sakura gave a nervous smile. "We came here to thank you for what you did back in the forest of death. We'd probably be dead if you hadn't saved us. For that we thank you."

"Fine" Narumi grumbled "you've said want you wanted to say now if that's all then get out."

Team Seven were shocked. They had gone out of their way to thank Narumi and now she was treating them with such poor hospitality.

"Whoa calm down" Haku said in his friendly tone. "Don't worry about my imoto, she's just grumpy because she was winning at shogi and we had to pack up before she could beat me. Why don't you stay a while, it'd be nice to have some company."

The three sat down on the couch opposite Haku and Narumi. There was a lot of tension in the room but Haku was trying his best to lighten the mood. "I'll get us something to drink" he said as got up and left the room.

"So" Sakura said breaking the silence "if your Haku's imoto does that mean you're related because I really can't see the difference."

"We are not related" Narumi said bluntly "we have been together for so long that we are like family, that is all."

"Hey have you seen the charts for the final exam" Sasuke said excited. "You and I will be fighting in the second round; it's going to be a good one. You might be in for a few troubles though; Kakashi-sensei is teaching me some wicked new moves."

"You're sensei Kakashi-san, he is strong?" Haku said as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah, he's just never on time for anything" Sasuke complained, his mood suddenly became serious as he turned to Narumi. "I heard about what happened with the snake man and me, that seal he put on me, why did you remove it."

Narumi narrowed her eyes. "Orochimaru-teme is a bad man and I do not want to see him happy. If the curse seal had of stayed then he would have eventually killed your soul and implanted his own in your body. He tried to do the very same to me once. Akuma-sama saved me and nearly killed Orochimaru-teme. I know his type, he's a greedy man, always wanting power but never getting it."

"Who's this Akuma that keeps being mentioned" Sai asked. "Orochimaru mentioned him before back in the forest of death and now you mentioned him again."

Narumi stood up instantly with a deep anger shrouding her face. She walked off without saying word.

"Like I said before, don't worry about her" Haku said still smiling. "Akuma-sama is a touchy subject to her. She hates him with a passion but is forced to respect him. He's the one that messed with her. She was fine when she left but when she came back she was that, fox ears, fox tail, blades inside of her and freaky animal summons. She was gone for a year but I guess a lot can happen in that time. I know just about everything that's happened to her within her whole life except for the year she spent with Akuma-sama. I don't know what went on but it fucked her up good and well."

"The truth is she doesn't really know what happened, they wiped her memory of everything. She remembers a few things though. Akuma-sama put the blades in her but Orochimaru-teme made her all foxy. For some reason Akuma-sama didn't want to do it so he hired Orochimaru-teme to who then tried to kidnap Narumi but Akuma-sama saved her. Other then that I know jack shit."

"Come on back in Narumi-chan, I promise we wont bring up the subject again. Come on let's all go grab something to eat, my treat" Haku suggested happily.

Narumi stalked back into the room and sat on the couch although she soon regretted it when the door flung open to reveal the biggest thorn in Narumi's side.

(Warning! The following contains some adult themes)

Fuka walked in and glared at the three ninja. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my bloody house" Fuka raged.

Team seven were taken a back but not intimidated. "We are team seven" Sasuke proclaimed standing up from the couch "we came to thank Narumi- san and ask her if she wanted to hang out."

The look of rage on Fuka's face soon changed into an evil sneer. "Oh you're the bitch's friends, why didn't you say so earlier. I think our little slave should show a some hospitality to our guests" he said nodding towards Shatu and Karuge. "Bitch get your ass up from my couch and on the ground where you belong!"

Narumi crept off the couch with a look of worry on her face. "What do you wish of me master" she said through gritted teeth.

"I think you should be entertaining your _friends_" Fuka sneered as he grabbed the grubby cloth Narumi used as a skirt and ripped it off. Narumi Looked away and crossed her legs to cover her now exposed crutch. Team seven gasped at what had just happened. Shatu and Karuge were both trying to stifle down their laughter and Haku was fuming.

"Don't do this" Haku hissed.

"Shut it slave" Fuka snapped. "Now Narumi entertain your guests. Use your tail to pleasure yourself, show your new friends what a filthy bitch you are." Narumi stood frozen. There was no way she could do this in front of the first people to show friendliness to her in Konoha. "Bitch do it now or else" Fuka said getting agitated. He grabbed Narumi's neck and pushed her head into the polished timber floor.

Narumi held back her tears as she picked herself back onto all fours. Straightening her tail she slowly arched it back in between her legs and began to slowly rub her citreous with her tail and explore her vagina.

"That's it Sakura shouted. "I'm not going to sit here and let you degrade Narumi-san like this. She stood up and was about to punch Fuka only to have Shatu appear and force her back down.

"Sit here and watch your friend" Shatu sneered "after all that's what good friends do."

Narumi continued to masturbate and let out soft moans as she did. "Very nice" Fuka said. "I can see you're really enjoying this so why don't you piss yourself."

"What" Narumi gasped "not now, please you can't expect me now."

"Do it slave! Show these people how dirty you are" Fuka said "oh and I want you to roll on your back so you piss covers you."

Narumi was clenching her fists so hard blood was dribberling down her arms. Still with her tail in her pussy she rolled up onto her shoulders with her legs in the air and began to piss. The urine ran down her chest and washed over her face. Tears began to seep out of the corner of her eyes but the urine washed them away so no one could see. Her moans became louder as she cummed, the juices mixing with the piss.

Poor Narumi had been forced to humiliate herself in front of the people she had one day hoped to call friends. Those chances were out the door now, how could team seven ever see her the same way again.

Fuka grabbed Narumi's head and forced her face into the puddle of urine on the ground. "Look at the bitch lap up her filth. This is what your friend is, a filthy little slave cunt. Now get the fuck out of my house."

Team seven got up and stomped out. "Your pathetic" Sakura spat. "You would degrade another human being for fun. You haven't lowered my opinion of Narumi-chan, you've just showed he how much stronger she is. You'll get what's coming to you, mark my words."

Fuka was now infuriated. He had humiliated his slave so that team seven would be disgusted by her but it had had the opposite reaction. Now they all thought how much stronger she was for enduring and respected her even more. Fuka was under direct orders from Akuma himself to inflict as much pain as possible upon Narumi and now he was failing all thanks to that pink haired kunochi.

Narumi couldn't help but let a smile tug at the side of her face. Even after humiliating herself these three people still had a good opion The words of Sakura had inspired her, her opinion of Konoha had been changed. It was still a vile and horrible place but it had a few good people there.

"Get the Fuck out my house pinky. Just because you don't think she's filth doesn't mean your village won't when she does the same little performance in front of all the villagers."

Team seven and Narumi gasped. Being degraded in front of just Team Seven had been horrible enough; doing it in front an entire village would be unbearable. All that Narumi could do now was pray, pray that something would happen to stop tomorrow from happening.

XXXX

**"Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!"**

Narumi drowsily opened her eyes. "Damn it Kyuubi, what the hell is so important you have to wake me up this early" she said out loud.

**"Have you forgotten what day it is little kit, it's the last Sunday of the month, you know what that means" **Kyuubi said excitedly.

"Oh" Narumi said suddenly remembering "I forgot, I'll go tell Fuka-sama now."

Narumi crawled inside to be met with the sound of Fuka chomping on a large chicken drumstick left over from last night. Fuka had a terrible diet, he barely ever ate veggies and loved eating large quantities of fatty high cholesterol food. It was kind of a wonder he'd stayed alive for so long.

"Are the bitch is here, are you ready for your little performance, ha ha ha" Fuka said between bites. He soon realized something was wrong; Narumi hadn't looked him in the eye, not once. "What's your problem, huh bitch?"

"Um Fuka-sama it's err that um time, the last Sunday of the month, he wants out" Narumi said still looking down.

Fear flashed across Fuka's face, but only for a second. He knew all to well what Narumi was going through. He knew about her deal and what would happen if he didn't allow Narumi to do her thing. Since Narumi had come back from Akuma she had a lifelong deal with the demon inside her. In exchange for Kyuubi's continued co-operation she would allow him to be free one day of the month. If Narumi went back on her deal then Kyuubi would stop helping her. No longer would he help her to maintain control, she'd be alone to deal with her problems.

Fuka sighed lazily. "Alright come over here." Narumi eagerly jumped over to where Fuka sat. He made a few quick hand seals before a puff of smoke covered his hand when the smoke cleared there was a small silver key lying innocently in his hand. In a quick motion he placed the key in keyhole in Narumi's collar. With a turn id the key the collar was locked in place, cutting off all chakra flow.

"Alright now get out of here" Fuka grunted "and don't let him cause too much destruction, I don't wanna be hearing complaints from the Hokage."

XXXXX

Narumi had only just walked out the door before Kyuubi forcefully pulled her into her mindscape and she fell unconscious. Kyuubi stood eagerly in the middle of a large room. Since Narumi's and Kyuubi's forceful merge by the hands of Akuma her mindscape had changed drastically. Gone where the iron bars that once crudely separated them, now it had the appearance of a cozy living room. It had a large crackling fire in corner, several comfy looking couches, a large double bed and at least ten bookcases lining the walls.

Kyuubi stood in the middle in his human form. A tall handsome looking man. He had long crimson red hair with two pointy fox ears poking out of his head. He wore a long black dressing gown with a gap in the back that allowed his eight long bushy crimson fox tails to flow freely.

**"Can you hurry up and get this over with" **Kyuubi said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah" Narumi groaned "just remember don't cause too much trouble and don't do anything thing with my body that I wouldn't allow and don't do..."

**"I know your rules and you can trust me, just let me out already"** Kyuubi continued to whine.

Narumi looked at the fox with displeasure in her eyes. She walked over to where Kyuubi stood so that she was only about a foot away. Their blood red eyes locked as Narumi undid her tenant's dressing gown to reveal Kyuubi's well toned chest and abs. She reached her hand down so that it hovered just inches above his stomach. Sighing she pressed her hand into his chest, a dim red light radiated out as a seal identical to Narumi's appeared on Kyuubi's chest.

In an instant Narumi's body fell limp. She would have fallen to the ground had Kyuubi not reacted and got an arm underneath her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style over to the large double bed. He placed her gently on the bed and pulled the crimson sheets over her. He lent over her and kissed tenderly on the lips.

**"Thankyou" **Kyuubi whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair **"I know it isn't easy for you to give me your body. Don't think I take it for granted." **

XXXX

Back in the real world Narumi's eyes shot open. Although now it was being driven by Narumi, now Kyuubi had taken over the reins. Kyuubi smiled manically as he walked off towards the hot springs.

"Hey Narumi-chan" Haku said as he walked over to the house "seeing as Fuka let you out do you want to play a game of shogi or something." Narumi turned to look at Haku. In an instant Haku realized he wasn't talking to her imouto. "It's you, isn't it?"

Narumi chuckled lightly. Something about Kyuubi controlling Narumi made Haku feel really uncomfortable. "Yeah it's me" Narumi said coldly "and no I don't want any game of shogi. I'll have your imouto's body back by midnight. See you later Haku-san" she said with a wave."

XXXX

"This feels soooo good" Narumi said as she soaked in the hot springs.

The Leafy Hills Hot Springs was the first place Narumi had gone. Kyuubi believed in one simple philosophy; enjoy the little things in life, and having a good long soak in some of the Land of Fire's most famous thermal hot springs. Despite it being a Sunday morning the hot springs were completely deserted except for a couple of women talking on the on the other side. Although this kind of made Kyuubi feel better. Getting naked and bathing in front of other people made it feel like he was violating Narumi's privacy. Narumi didn't care as soaking in public hot springs was something she did herself but Kyuubi just didn't feel right.

Suddenly Narumi's ears twitched as she heard movement turning her head slowly to the large wooden fence that separated that men's baths from the women's baths. There at the very top of the two meter high fence was a pair of brown eyes peering over and a mass of grey hair. "Hey girls" Narumi called out. The two women turned towards Narumi wondering why she called them. Narumi merely tilted his head in the direction of the eyes and hair.

The two women looked at the man before screaming and covering themselves up and fleeing the baths. "Oh why'd ya do that" the man complained as the object of his eyes an out screaming _"pervert"_.

Kyuubi sighed at the man's antics. "If you want to ogle boobs you'll have to go to a titty bar like everyone else."

The man raised an eyebrow. This girl was in the presence of a pervert and she was unclothed but yet still remarkably calm. She sat in the hot springs as if all the problems could be solved in the bubbly waters.

"Hey mister pervert" Narumi called out breaking his trance "I'll make you a deal, I don't tell anyone about this if you buy me a bottle of sake, what do you think?"

The man smiled before disappearing behind the fence. About a minute and a half later a bottle of sake went soaring over the fence and landed with a splash in the springs. "Thanks" called out Naumi as she ripped the cork from the bottle and took a swig.

"Oi" the man called out "chuck that bottle back and let me have a sip, I'll give it back, promise."

Narumi shrugged and tossed the bottle back over the fence. The man caught the bottle with one hand and drank. "The name's Jariya, the great toad sage master of seals and _ladies _" the man said as he tossed the bottle back.

"Jariya huh. Mine's Kyu...I mean Narumi."

Jariya froze "Narumi, Uzumaki Narumi, Uzumaki Narumi who use to live here?"

Narumi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I presume you are Jariya of the sannin. The same Jariya who trained Namikaze Minato."

"You're not wrong. I always knew you'd one day come back to us."

"There's just one problem" said Narumi as she leapt over the fence and landed with a splash in the male springs. "I'm not Narumi. You're looking at the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest demon. But you already knew that. Still what ever you want with me and my Narumi-chan I don't want to know, I just want you to stay away. Narumi doesn't need people like you in her life. You are her godfather and you were no where when your village attacked her. You will stay away from her or I'll kill you, understand?"

Jariya smiled softly. "I knew who you were right from the get go. The problem is I think I'll be playing a large role in Narumi's life. You seem like the kind that has Narumi's best interests in mind, that makes you and me similar. I want Narumi to be free from the slave's life and I think you do. I need your help though; I have a plan and your part of it. What do you say, can I count on you?"

"I do care about Narumi and I do want her to be free, but it's more complicated then that. Breaking Narumi out of her shackles is a lot more difficult then you'd imagine. I need you to hear your full plan before I agree to anything."

Jariya smiled warmly at the news. "Righto then" he said happily before turning to look at the door and yelling "alright you can come in now."

The door slid open to reveal Haku and Tsunade, both clad in towels. The two slipped into the pool and waded over to where Narumi and Jariya where.

Narumi quirked an eyebrow at Haku. "Figures" she said "I should've known you where the mastermind behind this escape plan. So I presume you get your freedom as well."

"Yes I get my freedom too" grumbled Haku "but I need you and Narumi-chan to help me." It was evident that Haku and Kyuubi didn't like each other. Haku didn't like the fact that Narumi trusted Kyuubi more than she did him and Kyuubi didn't like the fact that Narumi trusted Haku at all. Kyuubi knew the truth about Haku. Haku hid is real intentions but it didn't change the truth. He was an avenger. At a young age his mother and clan had been wiped out in the civil war. He had vowed to find and kill the man who took his mother, Haku's own father, Shiro.

Kyuubi believed that no matter how close Haku and Narumi where, you could never trust an avenger. They lived only to kill, and would sacrifice everything to kill. Haku had never once shown that he valued his revenge more then Narumi but there was always a first time for everything.

Narumi turned her head over towards Tsunade. "So you're the Hokage to be. I guess she really will get her freedom if two of the legendary sannin are involved. Still I am interested in hearing what your little plan involves and what is required of me."

Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle off the younger blonde and took a swig. "Before we get to the plan there is still a few things we need to get cleared up. Firstly we need to know the specifics of how there going to turn you or rather Narumi into a human chakra bomb. Secondly we need to know a few things about you and Narumi, your relationship with her, her current condition with regarding her tail and ears and lastly, I want to know about the blades you can make come from your body. Not only that but my apprentice, Sakura-chan handed in an incident report about the forest of death. Not to many people can remove the curse seal, in fact no one at all can remove it, that is except for you. Tell us everything there is to know."

Narumi snorted in laughter. "You really are nosy aren't you but I guess all humans are, always wanting to know things that don't concern you. Still if it's need for the plan then I guess I can share a few secrets. The method of the chakra bomb is simple. Its simplicity comes in the form of common seal. It's a common genjutsu seal placed on top of a chakra redirection seal. To sum it up when the attack starts, the genjutsu seal is activated; Narumi goes into a trance and walks into the centre of the village. Then the chakra seal activates, pulling all her chakra into the seal and using it to power one massive explosion wiping out your town and anyone unlucky to be in it."

Narumi stood up and turned around so they could all see the seal. It was only a small thing, about the size of chocolate biscuit and was almost completely black. It sat right up on her left shoulder blade near her spine.

Tsunade eyed the seal suspiciously. "Jariya are you able to do something about this."

Jariya groaned as he waded over. Yeah this look pretty simple, it's no problem for a great seal master like myself." Within a few minutes the seal was gone. "There, all done."

Narumi smiled. "I answered your questions now you answer mine. Fill me in on the details of what happens after the invasion. If by some miracle we all survive, what happens to me and my host? You going to turn us into some kind of experiment like Kirigakure did?

"Of course not" Tsunade said insulted. "After the chunin exams I will be appointed as Hokage. That means ill be able to protect you and Narumi. Not only that but me and my husband Jariya will be adopting both you and Haku-san. There's no way that I'd let anybody harm you. Now it'd be great if you could change back into Narumi so we can fill her in."

"No" Kyuubi said firmly "I'll explain everything to her when the time is right, I don't want you warping the facts to make me look like the bad guy, now I'm a very busy demon lord so I must be on my way."

"Hang on a minute" Tsunade snapped "you still haven't told us about the blades or your relationship."

Narumi laughed again. "Let's meet up in about a week or so and we'll talk more then."

"Hang on a minute" Haku said standing up and an eyeing Narumi. "Narumi only allows you to walk free on the last Sunday of each month, how are we supposed to meet."

Narumi just looked plainly at Haku. "You know I can't understand why you and my host are friends. Personally I really hate you, partly because you never think outside the box, where there's a will there's a way and I will be meeting up with you all in a week, just let me worry about the way." With that Narumi was gone leaving the three alone in the hot spring to ponder what had been said."

XXXX

Well that was a long wait wasn't it? Good thing the next update will be nice and soon, within the week hopefully. Anyway about my absence, it was just a combined accumulation of a lot of very little things that led to me not being able to update. Also a very big thank you to exkyuubi for that message, it helped he more than you'd think. Thank you, and I really, really mean it.

So I guess that's it then. Also if there was any spelling or grammar errors don't hold it against me. Anyway drop a review and enjoy.


	9. Behind the fox

XXXX

A silent wind blew through the rocky hills that enclosed Konoha. It rustled the leaves gently which caused an almost harmonic melody. Combined with the sunny yet overcast day it made an nearly tranquil. Sasuke and Kakashi would have been enjoying this picture perfect day had the finales for the chunin exam not been only two weeks away. Kakashi was currently showing his young student the technique that had made him famous. Raikiri, the thousand birds.

Kakashi bent down low and grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. Focusing electrically infused chakra into his right hand the Raikiri, began to form. It started small, about the size of a marble but it rapidly grew in size to that of a tennis ball. The sound of the lightning sparking was deafening, even to Sasuke who was standing over two meters away.

Sasuke stared at the source of the noise with a lustful greed in his eyes. That simple mass of electrical chakra was deadly to any that came in contact with it, including Itatchi. Sasuke had long sworn a vendetta against his brother after he massacred his entire clan. When Sasuke laid his eyes upon his sensei's jutsu he didn't see a generous gift to be used carefully, he only saw a means to an end. The means of ending Itatchi's breath.

A rock the size a small van burst into a cloud of dust and ruble as Kakashi slammed his Raikiri infused fist through it. This only served to further Sasuke's lust for the jutsu, if it could do that to something as solid as stone imagine what it could do to something as flimsy as human.

"Teach me!" Sasuke demanded greedily.

XXXX

Narumi looked around her, she had been forcefully dragged into her mindscape and why this wasn't uncommon it was unwanted.

"Kyuubi why I am here" Narumi said in a formal yet irritated manner.

Kyuubi was in his human form and wearing his best sympathetic face. **"I going to need a favor, I know I don't really have a right to do this but I need your body for another day. I have some business here in Konoha that I need to finish up with. "**

Narumi rolled her eyes at hearing this. "Why?" she said suspiciously.

Kyuubi patted the bed next to him ushering her to sit down, which she did **"It's personal, all you need to know is that it is important. Now please I'm calling in a favor, I need your help. One day that's all I ask."**

Narumi groaned. "Fine, it's not like I'll be doing anything important. You can have my body but take good care of it. At least I'll have Fuka-sama off me for a day. When do you want it for, tomorrow?"

Kyuubi pulled Narumi in closer. **"I need it today. I know I should've asked you earlier but I couldn't let Fuka-teme know. What I'm going to do is top secret. It will help us both climb out of the hole we're in."**

"Hole we are in? Climb out?" In an instant she slammed her hand onto Kyuubi's stomach forming the seal identical to hers. "I believe you can get us out. Do what you must."

XXXX

"Hey bitch, get me some more sake, would ya" Fuka ordered. He lay on the couch with both his dirty feet up. He was watching some of kind of nature show that didn't appear very interesting but Fuka always seemed to like how animals behaved in their natural environment. He considered himself more of an animal person than a people person. Maybe it was because animals didn't make verbal comments about his body odor or maybe it was because he was more animal than human. Most likely it was because they were smaller then him and feared him because of it.

"Bitch, you got my bloody sake yet" he said getting more irritated every second he went without.

Narumi soon appeared, but not holding a bottle of sake. Fuka was about to open his mouth to rant about why his slave wasn't doing as commanded but stopped. Their eyes connected and he realized he wasn't looking into the eyes of his slave. These eyes belonged to the most powerful of all bijuu. Fuka swallowed loudly as fear rose inside him. Narumi was strong, maybe the strongest he'd ever known and the only thing that kept him safe from her scorn was that she didn't have the will to attack her master.

Now standing in front of him was Kyuubi, a being with the will to pay back Fuka for ever horrible thing he'd ever done. This was why when ever Kyuubi came out; the collar was always locked so that the demon didn't have access to any power, now that had changed.

**"You know you've been awful mean to my host for quite a while now" **Narumi said sweetly.

Fuka didn't know why Kyuubi had taken control but he did know where the conversation was going. "Don't do anything stupid" he said starting to sweat "if you kill me then they'll lock the bitch up for the rest of her life."

Narumi laughed as she pinched Fuka's big toe. **"Kill you? Why would **_**I**_** kill you? Your a disgusting human being who deserves to be killed the one you inflicted so much pain and hardship on. Enjoy the next few weeks, because you will die soon, by Narumi-chan's hands."** With that she pinched down hard on Fuka's toe crushing the bone into powder.

Fuka tried to scream but his vocal coarse were frozen with a mixture of pain and fear. Narumi smiled evilly one last time before walking away.

XXXX

Tsunade stared at the clock nervously; she'd been waiting a week for this meeting, at last all her answers were going to be answered. Haku, herself, Jariya and Sarutobi Hiruzen all sat in wait. Rather then waiting for their special guest at the hot spring they had chosen to stay back at the Hokage tower. Although Narumi didn't mention where they would next be meeting, Haku had insisted that Kyuubi would come looking for them at the tower.

Haku was proven right when the doors to the Hokage's office swung open to reveal everyone's favorite kitsune hanyou. Marino didn't say anything as she strode casually into the room and slumped herself down lazily on an arm chair in front of the four. Tsunade and Hiruzen both sat behind a large desk where as Haku and Jariya both sat on the desk itself.

Tsunade was bursting with anticipation. She'd read through every one of Sakura's reports. Reading them had only served to fuel her need for answers; Narumi and Kyuubi's relationship, the blades, Narumi's capabilities and of course Akuma."

**"So we both have questions and we both want answers, do you want to go first or do you want me too"** Narumi said yawning.

Narumi only just finished before Tsunade blurted out "what are Narumi's capabilities, your relationship those blades and this Akuma guy, who is he."

Narumi raised an eyebrow at hearing Akuma's name. **"Akuma?" she said surprised "my, my you are well informed, I didn't think you were aware of him. But anyway I suppose you want the answers?"** All four of them nodded their heads eagerly, even Haku who had never really had the chance to hear all the details until now.

**"Our relationship is simple; I don't try to take over her body if she lets me free on the last Sunday of each month. On top of that I hold back a lot of my chakra so she is not over come with rage. However I guessing your more interested with why my host has ears and a tail?"** This earned Narumi another round of head nods. "To put it simply we're undergoing a merge. We are both slowly dying. The two separate entities that is her and I being crushed together to form what you see in front of you. She currently has one tail worth demon fox chakra in her, as the merge continues she'll get more tails. Once she has all nine I don't know what will happen, but I'll make sure I'm well out of the way."

**"Once she reaches about four or five tails then my soul will be pretty close to death. The new entity that's being formed only has enough room in it for one consciousness, that's hers. However at four or so tails I'll be free. Due to the fusion her body will be in such term oil that my soul should easily be able to wriggle out and then using large amounts of yokai chakra I'll fashion myself a whole new human body. I'll be free and Narumi will continue to fuse with the all my chakra that I'll leave behind within her."**

**"There is the bad news though"** Narumi continued now in a slightly deeper tone. **"The chakra within her will be nasty stuff. It's filled with hatred and fury. When that merges with the darkness that already lays in Narumi's heart it will be bad. The outcome will be a single being with more power then anything else and it'll be pissed off at everyone and everything."**

All four listeners slowly took in the information. As they processed what had been said dawned on them. Hiruzen was the first to say the question they all had on there mind. "What do you propose we do if Narumi's going to turn out like that?"

Narumi smiled an unnaturally foxsish smile. **"Simple, cross the bridge when we come to it. If she's able to suppress all the negative emotions then that's the best possible outcome. If she can't then we prevent the merger from ever completing. Now for my question, after you've adopted Narumi-chan what do you intend to do with her. Will you train her as a ninja, will she be allowed to leave the village or will she become some kind of experiment. I know my host, she has aspirations of revenge. She'll have to leave the confines of your village to fulfill those desires."**

Tsunade was about to speak but Jariya beat her to it. "I intend to train her personally in the art of the ninja. If she desires revenge against those who wronged her then we support her, even if it means leaving the confines of the village."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Tsunade said angrily "I think for the first couple of years she should be restricted to the village for her own safety." With that Jariya and Tsunade argued like the husband and wife they were.

There argument was soon one by Tsunade on the basis that she could reach a higher decibel level with her voice. Narumi would stay in the village until Tsunade thought it safe. Although the dispute had been settled for now Jariya still wasn't giving up, he'd make Tsunade see his way, one way or another.

"What are the young child's capabilities" Hiruzen said warmly breaking the awkward silence.

**"Lots"** Kyuubi answered bluntly. **"Along with the blades which you've already seen she also ridiculously large chakra reserves, skills in the silent killing technique, ungodly speed, demonic jutsu taught to her by myself and a summoning contract with the dragons. She's the first summoner in over a hundred years ever to summon the dragons and live through it."**

Summoning the dragons was a feat in itself but to live through it was something different all together. The dragons were among the proudest of all summons and they didn't exactly like being summoned. So that meant that if one was able to sign the dragon summoning contract and be able to summon a dragon they were usually killed by said dragon. Dragons respected power, so if a summoner wasn't strong enough the dragons would kill them, it was after all an insult to be summoned by someone of a weak caliber. That's why the fact that Narumi had summoned the dragons and lived was so impressive.

All of them were speechless except for Haku who already new all if this. Jariya was the first to speak. "If she really is the first summoner to have a contract with the dragons then that must mean she's the head summoner?" Narumi nodded casually. "So were did the contract come from, does she have it now, will she allow others to sign it?"

**"Okay"** Kyuubi said repositioning herself on his chair. **"Firstly, Akuma-teme had the contract and before you ask me, no I don't know where he got it from. I honestly don't know whether she'll allow others to sign it but I'm guessing not. As for where it is, it's right in front of you."**

"What?" all four of them said confused.

"**After she summoned the boss she was given the contract and told to protect it. She modified the seal that holds me so it could hold other things, mainly the summoning contract. She carries it with her always, sealed up tightly in here with me"** as she finished speaking she patted her stomach for efficiencies. **"Now it's time for my question. What will be Narumi-chan's role here in your village?"**

Jariya was about to answer but remembered what happened last time. He though it best this time if he just stayed quiet and let Tsunade answer. "She is allowed to do what ever she wishes within reason. Why I'd prefer it if she perused a career as a ninja, I won't push her."

Narumi nodded her head taking it all in. **"alright sounds good, your question?"**

Tsunade smiled eagerly, she'd been waiting a long time to hear the answers to these next questions. "The blades and Akuma, you pick which one you answer first."

Narumi smirked, he knew this one was coming. **"I can answer both you questions with a single word; wait! Narumi-chan herself doesn't know those answers because Akuma-teme wiped her memory. Until I tell her, you'll have to wait and I'll be telling Narumi when I think she's good and ready. However since you were looking for something I'll give you this. I can't use those blades, I have full control over her body now but I still can't bend them to my will. On the other hand Narumi can do pretty well what ever she likes. Swords, daggers, senbon you name it, Narumi-chan can send them flying from any part of her. There's almost no limit to what she can do. If she does decide to become a ninja, Narumi will be the strongest your village has ever seen. Now, if Narumi joins your village will her two loving surrogate parents tell her the truth about her two loving biological parents?"**

Jariya, Sarutobi and Tsunade all fell silent because of shock. They'd never of thought that someone like Kyuubi would have any idea about the truth of Narumi's roots. Haku on the other hand was looking between the two parties trying to figure out why everyone was so quiet. From what Narumi had shared with him; her parents had deserted her after the Kyuubi attack. She hated them for that, her own parents couldn't stand to look at her because of what she was and then they up and left. Now Haku was wondering just who they were to warrant a reaction such as this.

"I don't know how you found out about _them_ but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Narumi-chan will never and I mean never find out about them. That's all in the past exactly where it belongs" Tsunade said boldly.

Narumi laughed playfully at this. **"You don't know the kit like I do. Mark my words soon and I mean soon you will have to tell her, too keep her."** There was something about being mocked that Tsunade really hated but chose not speak her mind.

**"Alright I'm satisfied"** Narumi continued. **"I still have more questions but those can wait for now. As long as your ninja can hold up against Otogakure and Sunagakure I'll get Narumi to take care of the sand jinkurichi I'll talk to you guys later, after the attack maybe. Bye"** Narumi gave a short wave as she turned and walked away.

XXXX

Look sorry about the wait but next chapter should be up really soon and I mean that. Anyway please, please leave me a review I really need to know what you guys think. Oh I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter read and review. Please review. Oh and sorry if there were any makes in this chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Round 1

Okay so this chapter is all about the fights now. You can skip all the fights if you like but there's a pretty important bit at the end. I've also put a table below that I'll fill in as we go so you know at the fights progress. Now ill just say that these fights are pretty short and un entertaining but I do intend on making the next set longer and more interesting. Oh and sorry about the wait for this chapter.

Narumi

?

?

?

?

Sasuke

Temari

?

Shikimaru

Kankaro

?

?

Lee

Shatu

?

Kiari

Haku

?

?

?

Zegori

Garaa

?

Shino

XXXX

The hot summer sun beat down hard on the twelve workers. Sweat dripped off their brows as the swung the axes that hacked the trees. Their job was simple, clear an entire forest. Level it to the ground for agricultural purposes. It was a big job for just twelve workers. However these workers were no strangers to hard work. They were slaves, bound to serve their master until they were sold or died, which ever came first.

It was a dangerous job and the slaves weren't paid a penny for their work. The month had started with twenty six slaves, now it was less than half. The others had sub come to the over forty degree heat and blood thirsty creatures that lurked in the shadows of red gum trees they were clearing.

Their master and foreman was a real nut buster. He worked them hard and long. Due to the shortage of water all slaves were on minimal rations. Every time a supply caravan came through there would always be more than enough water but because there master insisted on using it for his own showers the slave always went thirsty. So that's how it was, the slaves worked like sled dogs, drenched in sweat and desperate for water. All the while watching there master guzzle and waste the most valuable of resources in the forest

None of the slaves could do anything about their situation except for one. The youngest of the twelve. An eight year old girl. She appeared far too weak to even lift an axe, let alone use it to cut a tree. However this child had proven time and time again that looks can be deceiving. She was known amount as everyone as a knuckle head, a complete clown. She enjoyed life and joked with people whenever possible.

Every night the slaves were chained to the outside of a log cabin. The cabin was where their master slept and stored the precious water. It was about midnight when the young girl put her plan into action. She used a hack saw that she'd swiped from the storage locker to cut through the chains that kept her captive. "What are you doing" whispered the oldest of the slaves. "If you're caught we'll all be fucked."

"Don't worry" the blonde girl said softly "none of you will be fucked." She crept over to the door of the cabin and picked the lock with a metal splinter from one of the axes. She snuck inside and returned a few seconds later dragging a half filled barrel of water. All the slaves perked up when they saw this. "Hurry up and drink some" she insisted.

All the slaves ran over and drank until their bellies were full. They stared at the empty barrel and then simultaneous realized what would happen next. "We're so fucked" they all sighed together.

Narumi just smiled. "No one's getting fucked, just relax." She took the barrel and poured what was left of it over her self. Letting the barrel drop with a thud that echoed through the area. The lights in the cabin lit up as their master stepped outside. He snarled with anger as he watched his youngest slave wash herself with the last of the water. "You…have…gone…to…far…BITCH!"

The following days went very badly for the young blonde girl. She was punished for her crimes just as she had expected. She knew what was going to be done to her but she took it and took it with a smile. Their master didn't know that she'd given out the water so only she was punished. Water came again and fear made their master share the water out more evenly.

"Why did she do it Haku-san? What would she put herself through all that pain just so we could drink? Why would she do it when she knew what punishment she'd get?"

The second youngest of the slaves smiled. "That's what she does. She knew we were all close to death. It's what she does, she helps people when they're need it. That's my little sister."

Haku sighed at the memory of what happened at the forest. "I'm tired of this Narumi, I want my Narumi back, the happy one that always made me laugh" He said out loud. "Narumi, my sister, I want you back, just come back to me."

XXXX

The streets were dead silent as Narumi slowly walked them. Every shop was shut up and abandoned, their owners at the arena waiting to see the final part of the chunin exams. As she walked through the quiet street she wondered how the next few days would play out. She knew Haku was up to something and Kyuubi for that matter. Something big was going to happen and it wasn't just the invasion.

She strode casually into the arena exactly on time. All the other contestants were there, all except for two. The favorite for the fights, Uchiha Sasuke and the stoic, mysterious Subaku Gaara

Narumi sighed. If Sasuke didn't show up soon then she'd be declared the winner. It's not that she really wanted to fight someone, it was just she didn't like getting a free ride.

She looked over at the proctor. He was muttering something to the Hokage and other officials. They all seemed stressed and annoyed, as if something had just gone very wrong and they were madly trying to fix it. She guessed it was most likely to do with the absence of Gaara and Sasuke but mainly Sasuke.

It seemed they'd found the answer to their question when the proctor Genma walked back over to the group. "Alright listen up" he announced as he turned to face the chunin to be. "There have been a few switches in the set up of the final challenge. The first and sixth matches have been modified slightly. Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino have been switched. The first match is now Narumi and Aburame Shino. Uchiha Sasuke will now be fighting Shino's old opponent Gaara of the sand. So now that's all sorted everyone can leave except for Narumi and Shino. Your fight's first."

All the gennin sweat dropped. Even the ones who weren't from the village knew why the contestants had been switched. It was well known that the last Uchiha was deeply favored by everyone in the village. This was just a reason why he didn't need to be disqualified for not being present.

Everyone filed away leaving only Narumi, Shino and Genma. The truth is that Narumi couldn't have been given an easier opponent. She'd seen Shino fight in the preliminaries and knew there was nothing to fear. His power lay in his bugs, which had the power to poison or drain chakra from their enemy. However this didn't matter to Narumi, her demonic chakra would kill anything it touched and she herself was immune to every poison she'd ever been infected with. This fight would be over quickly, very quickly.

"Alright same rules as before. You two fight until one of you are unable to fight, forfeit or I call the match to an end for any reason I see fit. "Start" Genma yelled as he jumped back expecting the two ninja to fight immediately. This didn't happen though, they both just stood there sizing each other up.

The two watched as a few stray bugs flew over to Narumi and landed on her face. In mere seconds they both curled up dead and to fell to the ground the ways leaves fall off a tree in autumn. That's what happened when bugs fed on demonic chakra.

Shino sighed at this. "As I suspected" he mumble but he still had a trump card.

Narumi watched as Shino quickly ran through hand seals. As he finished bugs from all over began to swarm into one big mass that then rocked towards Narumi. It happened so fast that Narumi had no time to dodge; all she could do was watch. Of course watching as thousands of bugs hit her didn't seem to make it hurt any less. The force threw her off her feet sending her to the ground several feet away. The bugs swarmed back towards Shino and hovered in a mass behind him.

Narumi pulled herself up and spat out a mouthful of blood. The hit had been hard, much harder than she'd first suspected. Narumi glared at her opponent. Slowly a thin ninja wire began to emerge from each of Narumi's fingertips. The wires continued to flow until they were about two meters long. She flicked her hand letting the wires give a deafening crack like that of a whip.

Shino took this as a sign that she was ready. Shino quirked his eyebrow and sent another barrage of bugs toward her. The bugs shot forward at an alarming rate, but this time Narumi was ready. In a set of ridiculously fast set of swirls and cut wheels, the bugs fell to the ground dead in pieces. The fast sweeping motions of those razor like strands of garroting wire had completely obliterated every single one of the winged insects.

Shino let out a small gasp at the site. An unharmed Narumi standing in the middle of a carpet of black. "Looks like I'm going to need more bugs" said Shino in a monotone voice. He pulled a small vile of purple liquid out from under his jacket. Smiling underneath his collar he crushed the vile in his fingers. The purple liquid oozed over his hands and dripped onto the ground. For a few seconds nothing at all happened. Then a soft humming sound echoed through the arena. It got louder within seconds until the source revealed itself. The deafening buzzing sound was coming from swarms upon swarms of nasty looking black beetles.

The swarms combined to form one giant collation behind Shino. "The southern bull fly" Shino announced proudly as a few buzzed around his head.

Narumi didn't say anything but she did act quickly. Removing the staff and bow from her back and made her crossbow. An oversize senbon needle shot out from her forearm and came to rest in the stock of the crossbow. She pulled back the bow and locked it into place and rearing the massive crossbow to aim dead on at the bug user. Narumi had made her crossbow and loaded in less than a second.

Both stood stone still. Waiting for the first to make a move. Narumi was the first to move. She gave the bow a jolt and sent the improvised arrow soaring forward. Shino's bugs reacted by forming a huge wall in front of him. The senbon shot forward and disappeared within the wall of flies. The flies soon dispersed to reveal that the senbon was laying innocently on the ground. Clearly the bugs had done one hell of a job protecting their master.

"Alright" Narumi said softly as the ninja wire sprouted out off her finger tips again. Not only that but it came from her toes as well. Then she did her signature move. A thick mist rolled into the arena, covering her opponent and his army of bugs.

Shino began to sweat. He'd seen this move before and what it was capable of. He cringed as he remembered the sight of Neji, all cut up and bleeding. Not only that but he wouldn't be able to summon anymore bugs to help him. He signaled for his bugs to charge. They shot forward being swallowed up mist. That was the last he ever saw of them. The familiar sound of wire being swiped through the air resonated around the high walls of the arena. Shino couldn't see what had happened but he could easily guess his bugs were dead and soon so would he.

Shino had always prided himself on his logic and now he was using. Of all the possible strategies he could use, only one stood out as the best. "Proctor, I forfeit" Shino yelled out with all his breath. In a second the mist was gone. As it cleared both Narumi and Genma came back into sight.

"Match one of Round one, ends" called out Genma "winner is Narumi."

The crowd clapped and cheered, but not because they wanted Narumi to win. It was more just to be polite, and that was evident in how hard they were cheering.

XXXX

(A/N Temari and Shikimaru's fight is pretty much the as the anime and manga. The outcome is the same and everything it's just I didn't want to write it all out and didn't think people would enjoy reading it.)

The next fight was disappointing to say the least. Round one match 3 was between Kankaro and Lee. The match was over before it even started. Lee had jumped down into the arena just in time for Kankaro to announce his forfeit. Lee was disappointed but not surprised. Kankaro's secret was out, people knew about his puppets now so they knew what to expect.

"Round one match four, Wareze Shatu versus Riko Kiari announced Genma. The two contestants entered the arena and prepared for a fight. The fight between the two went far deeper than just the need to be chunin. Karuge hated Kiari and Kiari the same. Kiari hated Shatu because of the way he treated Narumi. Kiari was a strong feminist and to see a kunoichi harassed and assaulted made her sick. Kunoichi always had it hard; people just assumed women couldn't be ninja.

"I'm going to beat that your girly ass into the dirt, right were you belong" Shatu sneered.

Kiari snorted with laughter. "Remember what happened the last time we fought, they had to carry you out on a stretcher." Shatu's face paled slightly as he remembered. He couldn't win this fight, he knew that much. Everything in him told him that he couldn't win. This would be the part were most people would resign but not Shatu. He may have been scum but he was proud scum. He was the son of the fucking Daimyo and he never, never ever surrender.

Genma had only just started the match before Shatu was kicked hard in the face. Kiari smiled at her handy work as she removed her signature weapon. A meat hook and a foot long curved blade connected to the hook by five meters of barbed stainless steel chain. She began to perform one of her many dances. She swung the chain over and over again in an array of initiating uppercuts and slashes.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu (water clone jutsu)" screamed Shatu as twenty identical clones of him self appeared. "Mizu tsumetai bakufuu(Freezing water blast jutsu)." All twenty one of the Shatus released a torrent of freezing water at Kiari. She took the hit full on being unable to block or dodge it. There Kiari was, wet cold but still winning the fight. This was they way she fought her battles. Last long enough to see the enemy use up all their chakra and then strike.

Then Shatu pulled out the second part of his strategy. A small zap of electricity jumped from Shatu's finger onto the wet ground. Kiari jumped in the air to avoid the shock that past through the water.

Shatu was panting heavily now. He'd used a lot of chakra performing water based jutsu when there was no water around. "Doton she-ku no jutsu (earth shaker jutsu)." The earth began to shake, knocking Shatu off balance and in that second Kiari struck. A scream echoed through the arena as all eyes came to lie upon the two contestants. There was Shatu bent over with a meat hook through his shoulder.

Kiari gave one last malice filled smile before tugging unmercifully on the chain. The crowd cringed as they watched Shatu's shoulder be ripped in half and heard the ligaments tear. Genma called the match without a seconds thought, there was no way Shatu could continue, not in the state he was. It would take weeks of rehabilitation before Shatu could even think about training again. Kiari walked back to the stands while Shatu had to be taken away by a full team of medic-nin.

Haku and Zegori were up next. This was sure to be an interesting match.

"It's shame" Zegori said as the walked out into the arena. "I would have preferred not to have had to fight a teammate."

Haku laughed lightly. "And I would've preferred to fight someone who isn't you. I don't think I'll be able to beat someone of your caliber."

Zegori smiled back. "Please try, I'd like a challenge."

"Start" said Genma with a yawn.

Zegori knew he could beat Haku as long as he didn't get trapped in his mirror prison.

Haku through a barrage of senbon at Zegori only for him to block them with a blast of lightning. When the attacks collided it kicked up a huge dust cloud. By the time the dust subsided Zegori knew he'd been beaten. Zegori found himself standing in the middle of a fortress of mirrors made of ice.

"Fuck" was all Zegori could get out before Haku started on him. Once Haku had him trapped that was it. The only person who had ever managed to break out of Haku's mirror prison was Narumi. The mirror prison vanished to reveal a beaten Zegori. It was interesting to note that Zegori was lying on the ground unconscious but had no major injuries. Haku had done just enough damage to Zegori win the fight but without going overboard.

Haku was the rarest type of shinobi. He wasn't a sadist who enjoyed killing his enemies but he wasn't a pussy either. He knew that killing was part of being a shinobi but not a part he had to take satisfaction in.

"That's match" Genma announced. "Winner of Round 1 Match 5 is over, Haku-san is the winner.

Now the match that everyone wanted to see. The crazy psychopath sand kid, Sabaku Gaara and the last survived of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke. However the most anticipated fight was on thin ice because neither had arrived yet. The council as well as the Hokage was getting nervous. They'd all ready postponed the match as much as possible, if Sasuke didn't show up soon then he'd be disqualified.

Genma was about to announce a forfeit of both contestants when a swirl of leaves revealed Kakashi and Sasuke. "Hope we're not to late" said Kakashi in a casual tone that aggravated the entire audience.

"You cut it pretty close Kakashi-san" Genma said before turning to the crowd. "Because the other contestant isn't present, I here by name Uchiha Sasuke as the winner."

The crowd cheered the loudest out of all the rounds. It was interesting to note that Sasuke had done no fighting and had earned the biggest round of applause.

"Alright" Genma continued "we'll have a fifteen minute recess before the next round."

Everyone got up and began to stretch their legs. Zabuza had only just stood up when he was corned by Haku. Haku didn't say anything as he dragged Zabuza up out of his seat and into a nearby supply room.

"Sensei, we need to talk."

Zabuza was feeling very nervous right now. Haku had never done anything like this before. Despite Zabuza's fears he decided to just play it cool. "Haku before you start, I just want to say one thing, I don't swing that way."

Haku's sweat dropped but then went back to his serious face. "Hypothetically if I were to betray Kiri by telling Konoha about the attack in exchange for my and Narumi's freedom, would you be angry."

Zabuza laughed. "Hypothetically I would have to kill you for betraying Kiri. Haku visibly saddened at hearing this. "But were not talking hypothetically are we? You've already done it in practice and I gotta say I'm proud."

"What?" Haku said in disbelief.

"You're a schemer Haku; I knew you'd go straight to the Hokage when I told you what would happen to Narumi. The whole chakra bomb thing was privileged information, not even Orochimaru-teme knew. I told you all the details of the plan because I wanted you to tell Konoha. I'm tired of watching you two be treated as slaves."

"I remember when I first bought you. You begged me to buy Narumi too because you didn't want to see her abused anymore. When I found out Narumi was a jinchuuriki used her as a bargaining chip to get me reinstated as a shinobi of Kirigakure because I thought that was what I wanted. The truth is I've done some horrible things, especially to Narumi-chan. I just want to see the two of you happy; I care about Kirigakure about as much as you do.

All this time I've just wanted to earn Narumi's forgiveness. She's forgiven me but I haven't been able to forgive myself. That's why when the attack starts I'm just going to surrender and accept the punishment I'm given. As long as you two are okay I don't care."

Haku nodded taking everything in. "If you want I can get you in on this deal. You can be safe from Konoha.

"You don't understand" Zabuza said. "I deserve to die. You were there; I did worse to Narumi-chan the Fuka-teme ever did. I've ruined lives; I've killed innocent people and all for my own ambitions of power and wealth. I know now that was never what I really wanted. It's taken years to finally understand. You find irony in these situations, I finally know what I want but I can ever have it. Hey if I live through the invasion, don't forget to come visit me in prison. I'll see you around Haku" Zabuza smiled, not a sadistic smile but a genuine smile that said he was happy. Zabuza turned and left leaving Haku alone to ponder what had been said.

XXXX

So that was it. Below is a more filled out table sort of as a recap. So anyway ill try and update within a week and don't forget to review because I really like reviews.

Narumi

Narumi

?

?

?

Shino

Temari

Temari

Shikimaru

Kankaro

Lee

?

Lee

Shatu

Kiari

Kiari

Haku

Haku

?

?

Zegori

Garaa

Sasuke

Sasuke


	11. An End of Conventional Matches

Narumi

Narumi

Shino

Temari

Temari

Shikimaru

Kankaro

Lee

Lee

Karuge

Kiari

Kiari

Haku

Haku

Zegori

Garaa

Sasuke

Sasuke

The table so far.

XXXX

"I was wondering if you'd end up coming, I nearly gave up on you" Zabuza said as Kakashi sat next to him in the stands. Despite the two being from separate villagers and barely speaking to each other they had some how managed to become friends. It was just that their two personalities clicked with each other.

"I wasn't late I just wasn't on time" Kakashi replied lazily.

"Yeah, yeah call it want you want as long as Haku gets a chance to beat your student into the ground, I don't care."

"Alright then if you're so cocky why not put some money on it. I got a hundred bucks says Sasuke-san wins."

"Deal" Zabuza said confidently grabbing Kakashi's out stretched hand and shaking it firmly. The two looked up at the score board to see that Narumi and Temari were next. "Fancy a wager on this one too."

"No, one bet will be enough for me today. However there's woman named Anko-San wandering around here somewhere. She's our resident bookie. Look around and you'll find her, she's got purple hair and wears a trench coat."

"Yeah I just might do that" Zabuza said as he got up and walked away. It didn't take him long to find the bookie known as Anko. She was the only one in the area with such a unique hair colour.

"I here your taking bets" Zabuza said casually as he walked up to Anko.

Anko looked up from the money she was counting before stuffing into her coat. "Yeah I'm taking bets, you want in? First match odds are the suna kid 1.67 ryuo and the mizu kid is 4.99 ryou. Who you want?"

"Put me down for fifty on the mizu kid."

Anko nodded as she scribbled on a notebook before tearing out the page and handing it to her customer.

"Thanks" Zabuza said as he stuffed the paper in his pocket "I'll come collect soon."

Anko watched as he customer disappeared with the crowd. 'Confident aren't we' she though to herself.

XXXX

Down on the field someone else was confident too. Temari was doing stretchers and constantly yapping about she would easily win. Narumi on the other hand just stood there with her same stoic expression that gave nothing away. Genma started the fight and Temari was first out.

With a swing of her huge fan she sent a barrage wind blades out towards Narumi. Amazingly enough Narumi made no attempt to dodge them or block them. The four lethal blades missed her completely. Temari seethed silently. This kid had made her look like a complete idiot who couldn't aim to save herself.

Temari's aim had been perfect, the blades had gone exactly where they were supposed to. It was just that she was aiming for the area around Narumi in hopes that the initial attack would be enough to scare her into trying to dodge and inevitably into one of her blades.

It was after only one attack that Narumi pulled out her signature move. Mist began to slowly cascade down into the arena and Temari's line of sight quickly shrunk. Up in the stands a bandaged Neji began to sweat, seeing the familiar mist brought back some horrible memories. Slowly blood began to seep through his bandages. Just the thought of what had happened made his wounds open up again.

Down in the mist however Temari was keeping a much cooler head. She smiled as she gave her battle fan one monstrous swing and sent a huge gust of wind at the mist. The gust flew through the mist and out of the arena taking all the mist with it. Although she soon wished she hadn' sight that beheld her was one of shear monstrously. It lasted less than second but at least half the crowd saw it.

There Narumi was a seemingly harmless little girl in a forest of razor wire. Over a hundred strands of deadly razor wire were protruding out of her almost every inch of her body, some at least twenty meters long. They coiled through the air, defying gravity and slithering like snakes. It wasn't just the blades attached to Narumi that could be seen. All manner of life taking implements such as kunai, shuriken, swords and even just jagged pieces of scrap metal. These were the freakiest, there was no force touching them but still they could move. All the floating weapons span slowly like a cyclone with Narumi standing in what could rightly be described as the eye of this death storm. The instant she realized she no longer had the cover of the mist all of the razors wire retracted back inside her and the floating weapons dissolved into a black smoke that blew away in the wind.

Temari would forever remember that sight. It was the sight of what Narumi was truly capable of. Temari gasped at the sight that she saw and for a brief second she was petrified with fear.

Up in the stands everyone else had much the same reaction. Kakashi was suffering from an anxiety attack due to his need to know. He had his sharingan activated but still he couldn't tell how Narumi could make weapons come out of her body. He looked over at Zabuza only to find him smiling madly behind his clothed mask. "I'm not one for begging but please tell me, what's up with those blades I have to know. It's not a kekkei genkai, it's not a jutsu, just tell me already" there was a sort of desperateness to Kakashi's voice that very few had ever heard.

Zabuza laughed. "Let me guess, you've spent the last week searching through bloodlines and jutsu trying to find anything that remotely resembles what we just saw."

Kakashi nodded and said "yeah, I was interested" as if it meant nothing.

Zabuza laughed again. "I did the exact same thing. The only way for it to stop eating away at your brain is to accept the fact you will never discover it, you have to wait for Narumi to tell you. Come to think of it I'm not even sure if Narumi really knows." There was an unnaturally casual way he spoke, as if he was trying to fool himself into truly believing he'd given up his hunt to discover the truth.

Narumi ran at Temari. As she ran two long wakizashis shot out of forearms and into her hands and attacking in a pincer like motion. Temari did the only thing she could do, which was to raise her battle fan and block the blow coming in on the right and use her shoulder to block the one the left. Despite being a ninja taking a stab to the shoulder always hurt. Temari screamed in pain but managed to jump away backwards too dodge a swipe from Narumi. She sent another barrage of wind blades, but Narumi was just to fast to hit.

It was an unfair fight to say the least, this was a fact that Temari was only just coming to realize. Narumi jumped back and in an absolutely grotesque manner she pulled a sword out of her stomach. The sword in question was a zanbatou, it resembled Zabuza's sword Kubikiri Hōchō only it was longer and covered in a dull red metallic fur.

Temari used all her chakra left to muster up the biggest barrage of wind blades yet. The storm hurtled towards Narumi who just gave a lazy swing and the storm vanished in an instant. The crowd all gasped. That attack was at least a mid chunin level and just one swipe of this sword had stopped it.

All of the sensei's looked at Zabuza and simultaneously asked the same question; "what in the hell was that."

Zabuza just laughed, he really was enjoying himself over the whole thing. That is one of the most powerful weapons Narumi can wield and that I've ever seen before. The fur on the side is so sharp that it can cut through chakra molecules themselves thus neutralizing any attack based on chakra. Enabling it to pierce through any surface, walls, other weapons and theoretically even something like the chakra enforced skin of a tailed beast. It's impossible to block. In lame man's terms that sand kid is fucked."

In one swipe Temari's solid steel battle fan was in two. Temari now completely defenseless, she ducked under the blade but didn't come out unharmed. Two of her three pig tails had been cut off. Before Narumi could land her third and most deadly blow Temari admitted her defeat, had she have left it any later and she would have wound up with her head separated from the rest of her body.

The sword in Narumi's hand vanished in wisps of black flames. She didn't say another word as she turned and walked away. Temari remained on the ground blinking nervously, she half expected Narumi to come back and finish the job but it never happened. Temari after a few minutes got up and left wondering just who or _what_ this kid was.

The next fight was between Rock Lee and Kiari Suzuki. It was a short fight but a memorable fight. Before the start of the day nobody had ever heard of Lee, after that fight everyone knew of him. A kid that was at such a high level of taijutsu that he had no need for ninjutsu or genjutsu. The fight itself was over so quick no one really knew what happened. They'd seen Lee fight before but they'd never seen anything like this. Kiari was barely conscious and covered in bruises. As Lee walked off triumphantly smiling happily and spouting off about how his youthfulness had aided him. As he walked off Kiari saw the bright orange leg warmers around Lee's ankles. Her eyes widened when she realized just what they were.

'The whole time, the whole time he was fighting me with weights, just how fast would he be without them. Narumi-chan you've got one hell of a challenge ahead of you' Kiari thought to herself as the medic-nin came to take her away.

Zabuza and Kakashi were literally on the edge of their seats. They'd waited the whole day for this one fight. Zabuza's best student and Kakashi's best student.

"Get ready to pay up" Zabuza said eagerly thinking he already knew the outcome.

Unfortunately things didn't go his way. Haku and Sasuke had only just made it down to the arena before Haku announced his forfeit. The crowd had mixed reactions. Some were cheering Sasuke on and some were more than a little disappointed at not getting to see a fight. However none were as pissed of as Sasuke.

"Why" Sasuke hissed at his opponent "why just forfeit without trying. Sure it was good getting a free ride and all but Sasuke did want to get at least some action for the day.

Haku laughed shyly why scratching the back of his head. "Well it's just that um I don't want to battle Narumi. I don't consider myself a coward but I'm not suicidal either. Seriously man going up against her, I feel for you. Don't worry she probably won't kill you but that's not to say that you won't get hurt. Good luck buddy, you're gonna need it.

Now people were interested. Lee the taijutsu champion against Narumi the creepy weapon kid. This was going to be good.

Narumi for the first time in the entire tournament made the first move. She reached under the filthy rags she used as a skirt and removed a small grimy cloth bag. Everyone watched with absolute attention as she opened the bag and removed a cigarette lighter. It wasn't a fancy "Zippo" or one made of twenty four carrot gold but a simple plastic one. It was a dull army green with scratches all over it indicating it was many years old and had seen better days.

"Do…you know what this is" Narumi said as she held the lighter up in the air so that both her opponent and the crowd could see.

"It is a cigarette lighter used by those devoid of youthfulness who chose to burn their lungs" Lee said proudly but still wondering were all this was going and what it had to do with the fight.

"This is a magical lighter, I found it on the first day I was made a slave." Narumi spoke in a voice that was completely devoid of all emotion, but she held the lighter as if it was her most precious possession. "There were fifteen other slaves in a pitch black pit but I found it. I've kept it with me ever since then; I use it when ever I need to light a fire. It's magical because it never runs out of gas no matter how much I use it."

"What does that have to do with this fight?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I just thought you might want to know. You may be the first worthwhile opponent my own age I've fought against in a long time. "

Lee was now completely bewildered. He talked with Sai about Narumi and how she was a little "weird" but he'd been told she was a cold person who barely ever talked so for her to just start talking like this was unexpected to say the least. "Um, not that I'm not enjoying our conversation but I think we should maybe get on with the fight."

Narumi snapped up the lighter in her hand as if she was deeply offended. "Fine". She clicked the lighter and the flame appeared. Amazingly when she took her finger away the gas button still stayed stuck down. She through the lighter with the flame still lit which was easily caught by Lee. In only a few seconds the lit lighter began to singe the bandages around Lee's arms and wrists making him drop the lighter.

There it was. In that simple move Lee had allowed his attention to be moved from the most important thing in the fight, his opponent. This was the ploy the whole tim, make someone so interested in such a simple object that they would allow themselves to be distracted. When Lee looked back up from patting out the fire on his bandages he was met by a thick mist.

Lee removed his weights and used his new speed to run in small circles which gradually got bigger. All the movement Lee had made was enough to make the mist disperse. Effectively he had created his own wind. However Narumi somehow knew he'd do this, she'd paid close attention to his last fight and guessed exactly what he'd do when confronted by a wall of mist. When the mist cleared it was evident that it had just been yet another distraction for a new technique. The entire arena as well as some of the wall was completely covered in ice.

If Kakashi wasn't interested in Narumi's abilities before, he certainly was now. "Ice that's interesting, I was under the impression that Haku-san was the only one of your students who could perform jutsu like that because of his kekkei genkai" Kakashi said trying hard to hide his amazement but failing badly.

Zabuza laughed again at Kakashi's 'must know everything' personality. "Just yet another factor that makes up the mystery that is Narumi. I'll say it again, give up trying to figure her out because you never will.

Lee was at first confused by the ice but soon realized the method behind the madness. When he tried to run at Narumi he fell flat on his ass not realizing just how slippery the surface was. Narumi had much more experience with the ice surface and as such knew exactly what to do. Two long thin blades made their way through the sole of her feet lying adjacent with the ice like a pair of make shift ice skates. In a second she'd cleared the distance between herself and Lee. She began a sort of rhythmic dance around her opponent. Spinning and swinging her legs in all different directions, namely at Lee. Lee had been kicked many times before but normally the feet didn't have blades attached to them. By the end of Narumi's little dance Lee was on the ground with every major tendon and ligament severed. Sure Lee was fast with his weights removed but all that speed didn't really count for much when he lacked the balance to use it. He'd practiced balancing exercises like any good shinobi but never on ice. If he recovered from this he'd definitely put balancing on ice on his to do list. Narumi walked over to Lee and crouched down. She reached down and picked up her cigarette lighter. "I wasn't lying this really is a magic lighter and you were a worthy opponent.

The crowd were stunned. Lee had been the favorite for that match but he still seemed to easily defeated. Narumi, the girl that didn't even have a clan name had beat everyone opponent before and had made it to the finals. Lee was taken away and Sauske jumped down to the arena flaw

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Even with Kakashi's training this fight would be hard. He had prepared for the mist but not the ice, hell he only just saw her ice gag. If she pulled that one out in the finals then he would be in serious trouble. Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of such distracting thoughts. He was an Uchiha, the strongest clan in Konoha, he couldn't possibly lose not with the amount training Kakashi had put him through as well as his increased speed and his ultimate technique. However despite all of this, the best genin of the year and favorite for the contest couldn't help the chill that shot down his spine.

Sasuke's was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the proctor commence the fight. He mentally kicked himself for being distracted but soon realized it didn't really matter seeing as Narumi hadn't budged an inch. Sasuke did what he'd been taught and _tested _his opponent by throwing a couple of shuriken. Narumi reacted by pulling a kunai from her abdomen and easily blocking the on coming projectiles then clumsily chucking the small blade at Sasuke. She threw the kunai the way a civilian would, slow, off center and pathetic.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out hi own kunai and blocked with ease. Narumi's kunai to everyone's amazement was split in half and the two pieces landed on either side of their target. The two fragments of metal began to shake as they rose in the air and again shot forward at Sasuke. Their target was shocked but still managed to block the incoming projectiles. Again each time the fragments were blocked they'd split up again and become two smaller fragments. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen. The blades would become so small that they couldn't be seen and would eventually puncture his skin. Best case scenario they become nothing more than metal splinters. Worst case scenario they enter his bloodstream, ride the blood back to his heart and the shred it to pieces. Either way Sasuke couldn't risk being hit.

He'd been so absorbed in dodging the projectiles that he hadn't noticed Narumi. She had a look of pure concentration on her face. It hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks, she was controlling them. He instantly came up with the solution break the concentration, stop the blades, and not get killed, easy. He used a substitute jutsu to get away from the blades then a bunshin jutsu to confuse his opponent long enough to get close enough and to kick her in the face breaking the concentration. The now tiny blade fragments fell to the ground and dissolved into an eerie black smoke.

Narumi snarled animalistic which really didn't suit her as her deadly mist rolled in. Having seen this move before on Neji, Sasuke knew he had to get out, quickly. He ran up the wall and used chakra to stick about halfway up. The sound of grinding rock could be heard from within mist. Sasuke eyed it suspiciously.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he roared as he sent a barrage of fireballs hurtling towards the mist. Not long after the fireballs hit did the mist disperse. Narumi stood in the middle of the arena with a very pissed of expression on her face. In her hand she held her bushy blond tail. The end of it was singed from the fire and it was releasing a fowl smell of burn fur.

"That was too far" she spat angrily. "How would you like it if I burned of your tail" For the amount that had been burned it really did seem like she was over reacting. What also made this interesting was the fact that she was showing the emotion of anger. Before this moment Haku had doubts of that Narumi would ever recover her humanity but seeing that little trickle of emotion he knew that some day the Narumi he knew would come back.

Narumi's eyes began to glow with a fiery intensity. It was like the full heat of the sun had been condenced down to fit in Narumi's crimson eyes. "Hageane Daragon no Jutsu". Tiny metal fragments shot out of her body in all different directions. The fragments floated tranquilly in the air, they glistened in the afternoon light making the seen look like something from Disney movie. However what happened next didn't. The fragments combined together to form a long snake like dragon. The dragon coiled itself around its maker in a protective manner.

Narumi pointed at Sasuke. The dragon took this as a signal to attack. It shot off at unreliable speeds. Sasuke would surely have been impaled by the charging beast had the shock not have caused him to accidentally lose grip on the wall. Sasuke's life was saved by his own incompetence the dragon pulled back and readied itself for a second attack. Sasuke now in panic sent another fireball hurtling towards the target. The dragon went straight through the fire and wrapped itself tightly around Sasuke.

Sasuke thought quickly and used a substitute jutsu. In a puff of smoke he was gone and an old log stood in his place. The dragon tightened its grip. And the log shattered in an explosion of splinters. Sasuke didn't get out unharmed though. He had deep cuts all over his body from where the dragon had wrapped around him.

However the worst was still yet to come. The dragon arched its powerful metal jaws and released a torrent of black sickly looking fire. Sasuke's eyes widened and substituted away, again. The fire collided with the wall and exploded in a cloud of black smoke. An ear shattering grinding sound followed. When the smoke cleared there was a huge creator in both the wall and the ground.

The dragon did this another seven times and on each occasion Sasuke would simply substitute out of harms way. This was an effective but impractical solution. Sasuke was using a lot of chakra and needed desperately to find a solution to permanently stop the dragon. Ending the fight was his only hope, he had to defeat Narumi. He remembered how Kakashi had told him that under no circumstances was he allowed to kill Narumi. He could still attack her just not kill her. This next chance was almost certainly going to kill her but it had to be done otherwise he'd lose and an Uchiha never loses.

"No" Sasuke said shaking his head "I won't lose, I can win, I will win."

Sasuke growled as he struggled to stand up. Electricity began to form in his palm Kakashi's trademark jutsu formed releasing the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Sasuke focused the last of his chakra into his legs. With Narumi's speed and the distance Sasuke had to run there was no reason why she couldn't dodge it, so why wasn't she moving.

Narumi stood frozen, staring at the ball of white electricity. She had seen this technique before but she didn't know where. Her eyes widened as she realized where, in a memory that she had buried away deep inside her mind.

Flashback

A three year old blond girl lay curled up in ball on the hard concrete ground. The mob of angry civilians kicked and punched the poor crying child. Some where armed with weapons like bricks or bits of wood but most preferred to attack the demon child with their own two hands.

Sadly beatings like this weren't uncommon for the poor girl. However this night was different, things were beginning to get out of hand. There were ninja in the mob and they were starting to use jutsu. The jutsu were used to just inflict pain but they were becoming more and more powerful. If they didn't stop attacks the poor child of three was bound to die.

The mob spat insults at the girl like "demon" and "bakemono." Then it happened, time seemed to slow down as a tall bearded man reached into his pocket and removed a simple kitchen knife. The blade was only small but then again so was the child. The man jabbed all two inches of serrated knife into the child's abdomen. The knife was mercilessly ripped out with horrible tearing noise. The man readied the knife for a second stab, a stab the child wouldn't survive.

Night turned into day as a white electrical light flooded the area. A man with spiky grey haired man jumped seemingly nowhere. He wore a black face mask and wore the standard jounin attire. In his hand he held had bright ball of electrical energy, it arched in all different directions and let off a deafening chirping noise. Thrusting his hand forward he ripped through the bearded man's rib cage and fried his insides.

"Leave, now" the masked man said in a commanding voice. The mob where all stunned at what they had seen. "Leave or you join this fucker in hell" the man said growing angry." This time the mob listened. They ran from the area in a silent panic. The masked man turned to the bleeding, crying blond girl. He smiled under his mask. "Let's get you out of here little one" he said in much nicer tone.

END FLASHBACK

This jutsu had saved Narumi's life all those years ago. Who ever this boy had learnt it from may have been the one from her memory. Maybe she could find them and thank them, maybe she could...

Narumi had let her mind wonder during a battle and now she was paying for it. Sasuke's chidori had hit did center through her torso. The crowd of onlookers flinched as they saw the mass of electricity rip apart the young girl. With a spurt of blood Sasuke removed his hand from Narumi's chest.

Kakashi gasped, he had failed his sensei. The Yondamie had given him explicit instructions in a letter to do everything in his power to protect her. Now she was dead and by his own jutsu. Jariya and Tsunade were probably more shocked than Kakashi but there facial expressions gave nothing away, except for the tear in Tsunade's eye that was quickly wiped away.

Narumi fell to her knees with a look of shock, not because Sasuke had managed to land his hit but because all those years ago, someone had defended her. Looking down at her chest she watched as the gaping hole in her body began to heal. Luckily for her Sasuke had been weak when he had cast the jutsu and as a result had not been able to put as much chakra into it to do really serious damage.

"That jutsu" she said softly. "That jutsu...who taught you...when...who was the masked man. **Who taught you that fucking jutsu, who is the masked man**" she screamed as she jumped to her feet.

Up in the stands Kakashi was beginning to sweat. How did this kid know he taught Sasuke the jutsu and what did she want with him.

Tsunade was now deeply concerned. "To come back from that type of injury, do you think it was her tenants doing" she mumbled quietly to her husband.

Jariya shhock his head. "Why I'm sure the fox can heal her I doubt it can bring her back from the brink of death. I reckon something else is at work here. There's a lot more to this kid then meets the eye.

Before Sasuke and Narumi could continue fighting a huge explosion shook the arena as well as the entire village. The invasion had begun.

XXXX

The finished table of the fight

Narumi

Narumi

Narumi

Narumi

Narumi

Shino

Temari

Temari

Shikimaru

Kankaro

Lee

Lee

Lee

Karuge

Kiari

Kiari

Haku

Haku

Sasuke

Zegori

Garaa

Sasuke

Sasuke

Okay so it was long wait but a long chapter so it evens out, kind of. Now I've introduced some more secrest to do with Narumi and I'm thinking either next chapter or the chapter after that I'll explain everything. Further more all this stuff with the chuunin exams will be over soon and it will be a good next couple of chapters.

I know it was a long wait but it's kind of me to write when my computer doesn't want me to. Also I'd just like to thank all of you who have stuck with this thing. It's good to know that this fic is read. Again I say this at the end of every chapter but it would be great just to get a few more reviews. I'd really like to know what you think so some detail would be nice. That said thanks to all of you who have reviewed and most of all thanks to everyone who reads.

Look out for the next chapter it will be soon.


	12. Invasion

So I'm fucking proud of how fast I got this chapter out, it's been like four days. So I got a bit of an apology to make. The table thing that showed who one each fight in the last chapter was actually made up into a table. I did it on Microsoft word you see and on my document it appeared as a table and I didn't anticipate that the table wouldn't properly transfer. So yes I made a mistake but I'm hoping the fats update will make you all forgive me. So here the chapter.

XXXX

Narumi jumped at ridiculously speeds as she headed to the Hokage monument. She had fled the arena as soon as she heard the explosion. Narumi only had simple orders. Move to the Hokage monument and kill anyone who tried to flee. She had no idea that a genjutsu seal had been placed on her to over power her free will, forcing her to destroy the village as well as herself. She reached the top and waited, and waited some more. There was no one coming to attack her or flee, the only decent thing about the situation was the view.

From up on the monument she had a perfect view. On one side was mass of snakes and on the other side was a mass of ninja. Directly infront of her was were Shakaku should of been although he wasn't. Something had gone wrong, but that something was nothing of her concern. She was brought out of her thoughts as Fuka jumped down out of the trees. For the first time ever, he showed fear on his face.

"Why aren't you down there" he said pointing in the middle of Konoha "why aren't you going boom."

Narumi was about to ask what he was talking about when everything froze. It was a strange sensation; in the blink of an eye everything that had once been important seemed insignificant, including Fuka's presence.

**"This is the turning point"** Kyuubi said in a calm but somehow urgent tone. It was very rare for him to talk to her when she wasn't in her mindscape. He considered it rude to speak to hold a conversation when it wasn't face to face. So the fact that he was talking to her now like this was a big deal. **"The village you have been a part of for all these years was intending to kill you. They were going to turn you into a chakra bomb. You had a genjutsu seal placed on you that was going to take over, Haku and a high level seal expert from this village cancel it out. Now that the explanations are over it's time to make your choice."**

**"Like I said, this is the turning point. You can remain a slave and continue your existence the way you are now or you can forgive the sins of this village and save them. You have the power to summon the dragons. With their help you can save this place. Which ever you choice you make will be your choice. I cannot tell you which one to take. There are consequences for either choice. There is a darkness that festers within you, will you be consumed or will you expel it. One path will consume you in darkness and the other will expel it. That said, Konoha offers you a brand knew life, if you stick with Kiri they will kill you. Chose wisely."**

If Narumi had of known the events that had followed her decision, she would've chosen differently. Time became unfrozen and she turned to look at Fuka. A deep anger bubbled up as she looked at that man. He had done so much to her, so much that she hadn't deserved. No living person deserves the things he did to her. Her eyes glowed a bright crimson as she made her choice. Several shuriken shot out of her body and pinned her _former_ master to a nearby tree.

"I'll come back for you later" she snarled sadistically. Turning back towards the village she ran through a quick set of hand seals and slammed her hand on to the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning technique)."

A small puff of smoke revealed a small red dragon about the size of a small child.

"G'day Narumi-chan" the dragon said cheerfully "what's ya problem."

Narumi bowed low on one knee. "Please I require the assistance of the dragons, all the dragons. This village must be defended. Will you help me Satoshi-sama?"

The small dragon turned to look at the village. "I've told you before kun will do fine. Now usually Dad wouldn't want to be dragged of his throne like this but he really seems to like you, don't tell him I said it though" Satoshi said with a wink. The small dragon began to make a strange howling noise from the back of his throat. Despite Satoshi's size, the howling sound echoed throughout the entire village.

A huge puff of smoke erupted from behind Narumi. When it cleared, a massive dragon was revealed. This dragon was Tamotsu, leader of the dragons. His entire body was covered in thick black scales from head to tail. Two huge horns stood proudly on his head. He had large cyan eyes and a snout full of razor sharp teeth. Lastly two huge scaly wings extended to there full length to show the dragon's greatness. Tamotsu bent down low to gaze upon Narumi.

"Child, why have you summoned me" Tamotsu said in a soft and carding voice.

Narumi bowed down so low her entire body was practically touching the ground. "Please you highness, I beg of your assistance. Only the dragons can save this village, please I beg you."

Tamotsu tilted his massive head to one side in thought. "You are our one and only summoner, if you really want us to save the village of Konoha then we will."

Narumi took one big breath and sighed. "I want you to save this village."

Tamotsu nodded his head. "Very well." Tamotsu stood to his full height as he let out an ear shattering great roar. All of Konoha turned to look at the Hokage monument as over a hundred dragons appeared in the big puff of smoke. The dragons ranged in colour and size but they all shared one thing in common, they were all scary. In one synchronized motion the dragons flew from the mountain and divided as they went to defend the gates.

Narumi was about to jump down towards the East when Kyuubi spoke again. "Head North."

"What, they're attacking from the east."

"Your dragons will take care of the east and west. You are needed to the North. There's an enemy there that only you can deal with. This will be the first of many real challenges you will have to face. Your future friends are currently fighting this challenge. Remember, you chose this path, you chose to save this village. Now follow your path."

XXXX

Sarutobi and what was the Kazekage, now Orochimaru were in fierce battle. It helped knowing what going to happen. However what Sarutobi hadn't planned on was Orochimaru having accomplices that would put up a purple barrier to enclose them in. He was looked in a battle to the death with his former student. Worst of all he was unsure of whether he could beat this foe. This was Orochimaru, considered strongest of the sannin. He had three different military forces combined directing everything they had at his village. That didn't matter though, Orochimaru mattered. Finishing something that he should've done a long time ago.

XXXX

In the arena fighting had broken out everywhere. Kakashi had his orders from Tsunade herself, his future Hokage. His orders had been simple go to the north and neutralize the 'super weapon' that Suna supposedly had. It was well known that a member of the invasion had betrayed their own side and give almost all the details of the attack to Konoha. That's why Kakashi was sent to attack because Tsunade knew he could handle it.

Now Kakashi had different ideas. There was no way he could just flee. There were hostiles already in the arena attacking the civilians and he couldn't just desert the villages. "Sasuke" Kaskashi yelled out over the cry of the battle.

Sasuke jumped forward. Even with his injuries he knew now was a time to be strong. "Hai, sensei".

Kakashi dashed over to him. "Take Sai and Sakura and head North. You should find the creepy sand kid. You need to find him and neutralize him. You cannot fail, when I'm done hear I'll catch up with you, don't fail." With that Kakashi jumped away to attack another invading ninja.

Sasuke gathered Sai and Sakura and took off but not before he swallowed two A-grade soldier pills. The regular dosage was usually one a day max for an adult, so for an adolescent to take two one after the other was almost ludicrous, but the situation called for it. If he didn't take the pills he wouldn't be able to fight and would be nothing more than dead weight in the invasion. With the pills taken the three took off, on what would definitely be the toughest mission team Seven had ever been given.

When Team Seven found their target their jaws dropped, they knew they were hunting Gaara but that's not what they found. They knew Gaara as the creepy kid from Suna. The sight before them was one of what used to be a boy. He was in a state of deep meditation, half his body was covered in his sand but it wasn't his normal sand. This sand was a much darker colour and seemed to have a mind of its own. It pulsated as if it had charka rippling through it.

"So you're here" Gaara said as he turned to face the three ninja. "I'm going to enjoy killing all of you."

Team Seven had been fighting the monstrosity that was half Gaara and half Shakaku. They been giving their opponent everything they had but still there was no sign that Gaara was weaking, in fact it appeared that he was getting stronger. Sasuke ran at the half formed Shakaku, a chidori crackling away in his hand. He slammed his hand through the sand that was forming his right arm although it seemed to have no effect.

This was Sasuke's hardest battle yet. But despite this didn't have his head in this fight. He was too distracted by why Narumi had taken off so suddenly. 'Could it be that she had some part in the invasion" he thought to himself.

He looked over at Sai and Sakura. Sakura was exhausted and Sai was trying to give her some cover why she caught her breath back. With every second it became increasingly clearer, this was a fight they couldn't win. More and more sand piled up around the young sand shinobi as Shakaku took over.

A huge sand fist slammed into Sasuke, he was thrown over twenty meters and crashed into the tree Sakura and Sai were sheltering under. Gaara smiled as he reared back his fist ready to deliver the final blow that would take the three young genin to the afterlife. The fist rocketed forward and gave off a loud crashing noise and a cloud of dust.

The dust cleared slowly revealing all three genin of team seven to still be breathing. Standing in between the genin and Garaa was Narumi holding a single zanbatou, the same one she used in her fight against Temari. Lying on the ground about six meters away was a severed fist made of sand.

"You, what are you doing here" Gaara yelled angry and slightly confused.

"I decided I didn't want to follow orders anymore. That's all there is to it."

"Bullshit" Garaa roared. "What's with you, You not from this village but you fight to protect it. You saved these people but you didn't know them. You're a slave and Kiri is part of the assault, there's no way your master told you to do this. You're a fucking slave you can't go against orders. Why save them, why save this place." Just like Narumi, Garaa had always had to follow orders. The way she was just openly disobeying was making him furious. Why did he have to follow orders if she didn't? As his anger rose, so did the sand around him.

"My brother speaks of precious people, he has precious people but I don't know what they are. Inside of me, he tells me that I can have a life here, I want a life. I wan precious people, how can I have friends when I kill all those around me. I want a life, here is that life, and these are my precious people. I made my choice, this place and it's people are precious, I will fight and die to protect them all.

He just couldn't understand it, why someone who had no known affiliation with Konoha would disobey orders to save a bunch of genin. It was because she'd found something more important than her own life, other people's lives. Gaara was consumed. If Narumi could go against her orders why couldn't he, why did he have to live his life like this when she could be free, could he ever have the precious people she now valued. He was ripped from his thoughts; Shakaku's charka had been released. Gaara felt his sanity break away as he was filled with rage, he wanted blood, any blood, the instinct was too much for his mind and he slipped away into unconsciousness. Gaara was now asleep and Shakaku was awake.

The sand around Gaara piled up. In a matter of moments Gaara had been replaced with a massive blob of sand. The sand morphed until it formed the shape of a fifty meter high raccoon. **"Oh Kyuubi-sama, I think it's time to I take my rightful spot. You're sealed and I'm not. After I kill you I'm going to be known as the strongest of the bijuu." **Shakaku smiled evilly, he was going to enjoy knocking the king of demons of his thrown.

XXXX

The battlefield was a mess. There was a collation of Kiri, Suna, and Oto nin as well as snakes the size of apartment buildings. The biggest problem was by far within the walls. The problem had a name and its name was Manda, the 'strongest colossal serpent'. It was causing a lot of damage. Fortunately Konoha had a secret weapon. Like Narumi, Jaruya and Tsunade had summoned the entire fighting force of their respective summon contracts. Toads and slugs were fending off the east and west gates while Gamabunta and Katsuyu were attempting to contain Manda.

Despite the numbers of the opposing force the defending army held strong, especially with the help of the dragons. There was however something that was a little off. While the Suna and Oto ninja pushed through and dispersed into the city the Kiri ninja stayed on the outside and chose just to fight the defending Konoha ninja. But above all the strangest thing was the demon of the mist.

Zabuza had his sword stuck in the ground and sat leaning against it. Nobody knew why he was doing it and nobody liked the fact that he was helping them but they were all too busy fighting to investigate. Zabuza saw the dragons and knew it was over. As far as he was concerned any army that had Narumi on their side was undefeatable. In the midst of all the battle Zabuza saw a familiar face, his only friend in Konoha.

Despite being a ninja of Kirigakure he really didn't have too many friends back there. Half the people back there where scared of him and the rest disapproved. After his coup he'd used Narumi to gain a pardon and reinstated as a ninja. He'd done a lot of bad things in life to a lot of innocent people. He was going to be killed and as far as he was concerned he deserved it.

He smiled as he watched the 'copycat' fight his way through. Kakashi sure was an experienced ninja but he was fighting off an army. Zabuza smiled one last time before standing up. If he was going to die he was going to die fighting. This village was Narumi and Haku's knew home, he was going to make sure it survived.

The row of ninja in front of Kakashi were all cut down as massive sword tore through them. Zabuza grabbed his Kiri headband and tossed it to the ground. "I fight for Konoha now" Zabuza said evily.

XXXX

Tamotsu looked over at the massive bijuu, Narumi had to be over there, and he had to defend his summoner. With a few beats of his massive wings he flew over to the now fully formed Shakaku. He didn't fell confident leaving the gates but he had no choice.

Tamotsu flew over the battlefield and Narumi jumped up onto his head. Tamotsu may have been a chief summon but up against a bijuu he was nothing. If they didn't take him out soon then they never would. There fighting lasted for around ten minutes. It consisted of both foes madly jumping around the place and shooting fire and air bullets. Then things started to get serious.

Sai, Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror and awe as the fight above them continued. The huge dragon that they presumed was on there side was losing badly.

"You all need to get out of here"

The three genin turned to see none other than Haku riding on a red dragon the size of a mini van. "You guys need to leave. Hop on and I'll fly you out."

Team seven silently climbed aboard the huge reptile. "W...what's going to h...happen" Sakura stuttered.

"We're about to see true darkness" Haku said looking down. "We'll go in just a second but first I have to do something."

XXXX

Shakaku was thrown back as the fire bullet and air bullet collided in mid air causing a massive explosion. Tamotsu who had also been thrown back was struggling to stand. He'd been fighting hard and wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. Now thing were going to get worse, a lot worse. Shakaku laughed madly as eight raccoon summons appeared in a puff of smoke behind him. Now it was nine against two

The two readied for the final fight but stopped as a small red dragon flew in between them. Upon the dragon was Haku smiling evil. "Hey you big dumb rodent, come and get me asshole."

Narumi turned her head side ways as she tried to figure out what Haku was up too. Shakaku on the other hand didn't like being insulted. Sand shot up and incased Haku and the dragon. Time slowed as Narumi watched the sand shift. The sand made a horrible grinding noise as it shot outwards killing the Haku and his steed.

Narumi gaped. The only one person she'd considered family was dead. The anger began to rise within her as she began to lose control."

XXXX

"What did you just do" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"A simple genjutsu" Haku replied "when Narumi removes her suppression collar she gains access to great power. However she will never fulfill her full potential unless she embraces the power within. I have seen the darkness that lies within her before, it's that darkness that will beat the sand monster. However she won't use that darkness unless she absolutely filled with rage. Hopefully through my little genjutsu that will happen. So that means we have to get the fuck out of here, now! Let's get going"

The dragon didn't move instead it just turned his head to face his rider. "Let's get one thing straight" the dragon said in a commanding tone. "You don't hold my contract; Narumi-chan holds my contract. Riding on my back is privilege I'm allowing you because you and my contract holder are close. But give me orders again and I'll feast on you corpse, understand?"

"Yeah, um sorry" Haku said before turning to Team Seven and pulling a 'yikes face'.

XXXX

The battle was pretty much won at the East and West gates. Now everyone one was gazing to the South. Tamotsu had flown off quickly as soon as Narumi's chakra level had spiked. This was no ordinary chakra though; this was deep vile chakra, one of darkness and rage. Over a kilometer away in Konoha people were falling to there knees due to the shear magnitude of the dark chakra.

Buildings began to crumble as the chakra rocketed their foundations and people ran for shelter. Up at the arena the large purple barrier that had once fenced in Orochimaru and the Sandaime had buckled and broken under the strain. Now Anbu were rushing in as well as Tsunade and Jariya.

XXXX

"Now' I'm going to show you a jutsu that not even you have seen" Sarutobi proclaimed as he got ready to cast what would be his final jutsu. The Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin, he would summon the shinigami and take Orochimaru down with him. He would die like a true Hokage, in battle and defending his village.

The death god appeared but only Sarutobi could see it. It truly was a monstrous sight. Sarutobi readied himself for what would follow. A life time of agony and pain as death itself devoured his soul. The only thing that made the thought of this fate bearable was the fact that Orochimaru would be suffering right along side him.

Sarutobi was all ready for what was about to happen next but something stopped him. He was literally forced to his knees by the ferocious chakra. This was like nothing else he'd ever felt before. Even Orochimaru was on his knees. The barrier had long since been destroyed but that wasn't what scared the aging Hokage. It was the four meter high death god behind him that was his major concern, specifically its absence. Sarutobi gasped

The laws of summoning the death god were simple. You summon it and you die, but you have the chance to kill any living creature. The Shinigami never left without taking its due fee. Sarutobi came to a single daunting conclusion. This chakra was something so vile that I could scare away the death itself.

Orochimaru turned and darted away from the seen using what little strength he had left. Years of planning and hard work ruined. He had planned the invasion perfectly down to the finest detail. What ever the source of this chakra was it was strong, stronger than him and stronger than anything he'd ever felt. This attack had failed but the next wouldn't because the next time he attacked he'd have the source of that chakra on his side.

XXXX

Sarutobi jumped down out of the arena and joined the rest of his ninja. They all stared out at the battle towards the South. A jet black cloud of mist started to fill the area around Narumi. The mist looked thick and heavy but at the same time looked as if a stiff breeze would blow it all away. "Hiashi-san" Sarutobi yelled "get over here. Use your byakugan; we need to know what's going on in there. "

Hyuuga Hiashi jumped over to the old Hokage and activated his kekkei genkai. "It's weird" he said "it's like there's no light in there at all. I can barely see a few feet in. Oh wait I'm getting something. What the hell is..." Hiashi never finished his sentence. He just screamed in agony before he lost consciousness. Now people were getting worried. Hyuuga Hiashi was no push over, but just looking into the mist caused him to scream like a child and faint. The same question was going through everyone's mind, what was in the black mist?

A gust of wind swished through the area as small red dragon landed next to the crowd of on lookers. Sakura, Sai and Sasuke climbed off but Haku stayed. "Haku-san" Sarutobi said slightly panicking "what the hell is going on, is Narumi-san in that thing."

Haku grinned and nodded. "Yeah" he said casually "that bubble of mist is just gonna keep on growing until swallows up this whole village and then the whole world. But I'm probably not going to let that happen. I'll just back in and when she sees me she'll calm down."

"I'm going with you" Jariya proclaimed as he jumped on the dragon.

Haku gave shy laugh. "Yeah that's probably not a good idea. I'm the only one who Narumi won't kill. If you go anywhere near that cloud she'll probably kill you. That and you smell of toad and the dragons don't get along very well with other summons."

"I'm going, so just deal with it."

Haku shrugged. "Your funeral mate" he said as the dragon jumped into the air and flew towards the cloud of mist.

Sarutobi turned to look at Tsunade. "Why do I get the sense Haku didn't give us the full story when he told us about Narumi-san."

XXXX

Haku stood at the edge of the cloud sighing. "Narumi-chan, it's me Haku. I am alive and okay and I'm telling you that you have to calm down. I'm sorry for tricking you."

Haku groaned as he turned to look at Jariya. "She can't hear me. You stay here, if you go inside you'll die and it won't reflect well on me."

With one great leap Haku jumped inside and was swallowed by the black abyss. Jariya just stood there blinking. What the he'll was going on. This day had started just like any other but now, but now there was a full scale invasion and two demons fighting it out. He watched as the black cloud expanded. It was growing quickly but it was definitely getting bigger. All Jariya could do was hope that Haku knew what he was doing and was some how able to make it stop.

Jariya's wish was granted. The black mist soon became transparent and faded. All that was left now was Narumi and Garaa in an ocean of sand. Both were unconscious and Gaara was completely covered in blood. Jariya sprinted in and checked that Narumi's vitals were stable. He slung her over his shoulder as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves heading for the village, leaving Haku alone. "Oh thanks, I get stuck having to carry the sand guy back, not even a thank you for letting you come with me. Why do I bother?" Haku didn't stop his complaining as he picked up Gaara and headed for the village on the dragon.

XXXX

"Bring Narumi-san over here" Tsunade said taking charge as the newly appointed Hokage. Jariya and Haku had only just got back and already Tsunade was barking out order but obeyed none the less.

"Take her to sub basement level three of the hospital. I want a full ANBU detail guarding her twenty four seven. Round up some genin to start cleaning up the damage. Shizune I need a dull damage report in fifteen minutes. And somebody get me some god damn sake, now!"

In a flash all ninja left to obey her orders, all except Sarutobi. "You've got quite a task ahead of you" Sarutobi said looking out towards the wrecked village.

"I've been in this job for five bloody minutes and I'm already regretting taking the position" Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly. "Trust me, it doesn't get any easier. Still I'm glad you're leading us, I can rest happily at night knowing that my village is in good hands. I know I made the right choice when I named you as my successor and not your lazy husband. He said the last part as a joke but then turned more serious than before "Take a few words from the wise, watch out for Danzo."

"Yeah, I know sensei. He wants my job but he won't get it."

Sarutobi chuckled again. "After today I think he's got his eyes on bigger things, bigger blacker cloudy things."

XXXX

Narumi walked cautiously into her mindscape, this wasn't the place she remembered. It now took on the appearance of what Konoha would look like if a nuclear bomb went off. In the middle was Kyuubi in his human form tied up against a wooden cross with blood pouring out of multiple wounds. His once elegent robes where nothing more than bloody rags. Standing in front of the demon lord was a being neither had ever seen before. It looked exactly like Narumi only it had jet black hair, ears and tails and wore only a loose black robe.

The dark Narumi smiled as it plunged a sword through Kyuubi's chest.

"Nooo" Narumi called out as she ran over to aid her tenant.

The black haired Narumi easily pushed her away and smiled. "Relax, our tenant can't die in this place, but we can cause him pain, a pain he deserves. He's been keeping secrets from you. He knows what happened to us when we were with Akuma and he's been keeping it from you. Now I will tell you, I know and you need to know."

"Our tenant? When we were with Akuma? Just who the he'll are you" Narumi yelled angrily.

"You can call me Akki and as for who I am, I'm you, or you in a couple of years. I'm merely a reflection of your future self. You will become me, you were once Akki, you were me but you changed. We will become great, you will become great. You can kill those who wronged us, I know you better then anyone, you want revenge and I'll give it to you."

**"Don't...listen to her"** Kyuubi said weakly.

"Shut it fur ball" Akki called out "you don't have the balls to tell Narumi how you really feel about her so don't pretend to care about her now." Akki then turned towards Narumi. "How about you and I have a little chat, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

**"Please**" Kyuubi said softly. **"You listen to that thing and you'll be forever lost to the darkness like it is. It's true I know what happened in your year with Akuma and I will tell you but not right now. I know you better than anyone else and I know you're not ready to hear the truth. Let me guide you so you don't end up like me or Akki, having the curse of hatred."**

She took a glance at Name and then looked back at Kyuubi. She said nothing as she slowly removed the sword from Kyuubi's chest and then thrust it through her future self.

Akki smiled manically. "I am always her for when you get tired of waiting for Kyuubi to tell you. After all you can't change your destiny and yours is one of hate and anger.

Narumi climbed under Kyuubi as she undid the ropes that held him. He fell limply onto her shoulder. As she gained control of herself her mindscape began to change back into that familiar cozy room. She lay Kyuubi down on the bed with soft thud.

A million questions began to fly through Narumi's mind. "Who was that? Will I really turn into that? What did she mean by hate and anger? What did she mean when she said...?"

"Slow down" Kyuubi said faintly. **"That thing was a manifestation of your hate. That's what Akuma did to you he turned you into hate. That hate is going to try and control you but it's up to you to resist the temptation to cause pain, like the pain you have had to injure. That's what hate does, it drives us to do things we wouldn't normally do. Keep that hate in check and you can do great things, let it control you and you'll turn into the being your saw before."**

"Please" Narumi begged "give me the memories of what happened in that year with Akuma. I need to know what he did to me. The blades, the dragons, my ears and tail. I want to remember."

Kyuubi smiled as he stroked her cheek. **"I will tell you but after you meet your new family and get settled down. All will become clear in time."**

"Please I have more questions. Why did that thing only come now?" It was no use; Kyuubi had fallen asleep leaving Narumi alone to ponder what he had said.

XXXX

So that's the invasion over and done with. Next chapter I will explain pretty well everything, no matter how long the chapter has to be. Againi'd just like to apologize for the table. There also may be a few spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter that's because I rushe so I could make all my loyal readers their next chapter. So as always remember to update and give me some good feedback. I'll try an update as soon as possible. Remember; REVIEW!


	13. Outcome to an Invasion

Chapter 13, Sorry about the wait. But this one is extra long.

XXXX

The sun slowly sunk below the horizon covering the whole village in jacket of orange light. Tsunade stood on the balcony of the Hokage Tower dressed in the Hokage robes and wearing the signature hat. In the light of the setting sun the damage was clear. Half the forest to the north was non existent, the east gate was nothing but rubble and almost all the building had cracks of some description. By far the most damaging part of the invasion had been the black cloud and the charka it produced. Its raw magnitude caused everything structure to be rocked it to it's foundations.

The charka had ripped through the village. Bringing people to their knees, causing people to faint in the streets and even causing heart attacks. The charka had been vicious, something of pure evil and caused the longest damage bill in the history of Konoha. However Tsunade had more important business to deal with other than a damage bill. The holding facilities were over flowing with prisoners of war but the most important prisoners were the ones in sub basement level three of the hospital. Their names were Narumi and Gaara.

The two had been taken there right after the attack. That was two days ago. Narumi had stayed unconscious through all that time, but Gaara hadn't. He'd been taken in for surgery twice to repair the damage the black cloud had done. He was currently held down by chakra absorbing rope and held in a room with no less than thirty suppression and holding seals.

Narumi was a different story though. Tsunade had felt morally wrong about doing it but she had no choice. Seeing as Narumi was still in a coma and showed no signs of waking up she made the call to run a few tests. In the beginning it was only going to be one or two, but things had escalated very quickly. There were so many questions Tsunade had and she couldn't waste the opportunity. Unfortunately Tsunade hadn't seen any results, she was eagerly waiting for the tests to finish, and she was practically on the edge of her seat. Not only that but she was expecting a special visitor today.

Jariya and Sarutobi walked calmly through he doors with Haku in between them.

"Haku-san you asked that we give you some time to recover from the events that have happened. Now I can understand you needing some reflection and recovery time but that has officially passed. We need answers that you have. Now tell us the truth this time" Tsunade said in strong and commanding tone.

Haku sighed loudly before taking a seat, even though he wasn't offered. "I'm willing to tell you everything but I need something from you first. You took a prisoner of war, named Momochi Zabuza. He helped me get you the information that let you defend yourselves; because of him you're all still alive. I want him released with a full pardon for his crimes."

Tsunade frowned. "You sure have got balls telling me what to do. I'll review your request. If it's true what you say then I'm happy to release him. If he's on our side then I don't care, having the demon of the mist on our side can only be of benefit. Consider him released. Now tell me what the black mist was."

Haku smiled happily at the news but quickly put his serious face back on. "Look I don't know what the mist is exactly but I do know how to activate it. A couple of months ago me, Narumi-chan and a few others were sent on a mission to stamp out a rebellion brewing in the far east islands of the Land of Water. We all did the mission even though we didn't like it. We killed a lot of people and Kirigakure never took responsibility. That was the first time I ever saw the black mist. I took a kunai to the stomach and when Narumi saw she went a little angry. Rage triggers it I figured. When she fought Gaara I used a genjutsu on her to make her see me die. Although I didn't expect her to react like this. Back then when she saw I recovered the mist receded. I knew that when I saw I was alive the same thing would happen. Look I don't know what the mist is or what happens in there but I do know how to trigger it. I didn't know that all that charka would cause so much damage. It wasn't this bad last time and I'm sorry I didn't think it through."

"Now the last thing is very important. Narumi-chan's abilities are something of mystery, to everyone but there is someone who knows. I'm not sure where but you have a prisoner of war named Fuka-teme locked up somewhere. Find him and interrogate him, he has the answers, but don't kill him I have a feeling Narumi-chan wants to do that herself. As for Zabuza-san I'm sure he'll be happy to talk but if you think he's holding out on you it's probably for a good reason so don't push him."

"Alright" Tsunade said clapping her hands together. "Sarutobi-sensei go free the demon of the mist. Jariya go find Fuka-san and take Haku-san so you can properly identify him. Take Fuka-san straight to Ibiki-san. I want answers in half an hour. Go!"

XXXX

The cell was utterly silent except for the sound of water dripping and quiet whispers of inmates. The prison Zabuza was in was designed to house four hundred of the worst criminal in the Land of Fire. The current capacity was thirteen hundred. Each cell was literally packed to breaking point. Zabuza was being held in the west wing. He was suspended six foot from the floor with his hands shackled to a bar that hung about two meters from the roof. Not only that but his feet were shackled to a chain attached to the floor making it impossible to move. But that wasn't what was annoying him, it was Fuka who was unfortunately chained right next to him.

"Hey Zabuza-teme I heard you betrayed us" Fuka hissed "I know it was you. We should have wiped them all out but because of you we're here. You know we're going to die in this place. I hope you're happy, you killed me and all your friends."

Zabuza turned his head to face the source of the noise. "You guys were never my friends. Anyway for what you did to Narumi-chan you deserve to die…just like me." He said the last part much softer more to himself than anybody else.

"Oh boo hoo" Fuka roared. "You did just as bad as me if not worse."

"Yeah well I tried to repent, I did repent. She has a home now, a real home with a real family, not just a nuke-nin. I know she forgave me for my wrong doings but I could never forgive myself. After what happened I think maybe I can. We are going to die and she is going to live."

"Maybe not" said a smirking Haku standing at the door to the holding cell.

XXXX

Forty five minutes later saw the two Sannin, Sarutobi, Haku, Zabuza and surprisingly Kakashi waiting impatiently for Ibiki to arrive. Zabuza had insisted that Kakashi be present when he found out they the would finally learn the truth about Narumi. The others though had finally had a little light shed on them about Zabuza. There reactions to his story had been a little mixed. Some were angry, some understood, others were just confused.

It turns out that Fuka wasn't the only one who had mistreated Narumi. A couple of years back Zabuza found himself a woman who he loved more than anything else in the world. He gave her his heart. The woman though was just a gold digger; she pretended to love him Zabuza only to take what he had and break his heart.

It hit Zabuza hard. He needed a source to vent his anger and frustration on, that source was Narumi. He treated her like shit for a month and a half while he vented his anger. After he realized what he did he devoted all of his being to making amends. He began to treat her like a person rather than a slave, sometimes even putting the suffix of hime at the end of her name. It was unfortunately at this point that Narumi was chosen by the Mizukage to go to Akuma. She would stay there for a year before she came back. When she finally did return Zabuza still treated her like a princess and so the Mizukage transferred her from the squad fearing that she may give her loyalty to Zabuza rather than Kirigakure. Not long after that Akuma sent his chief researcher to watch over Narumi so naturally he was made a joining instructor and given Narumi as a student.

Zabuza also warned them of why Narumi was Kirigakure's best at infiltration. She had in her arsenal one particular jutsu that for some reason nobody but her could do. It was called the Shinjun no jutsu (Infiltration no jutsu). It was a genjutsu that enabled the user to draw attention away from them. It didn't make the user invisible it just made them unnoticeable. It meant that she could walk right through the gates of a hidden village and the guards wouldn't pay her any attention. Further more because it only made the user unnoticeable it meant that only a miniscule amount of chakra was used making it almost impossible for an outside party to break the jutsu. However if she did anything that drew attention like shouting the jutsu would cancel out. Zabuza's warning was simple; if she runs don't bother looking for her, she can't be found.

Now everyone waited to impatiently for Ibiki with the answers. Ibiki was world famous for his _methods _of extracting information. Most torture experts would ask questions first then gradually ease the target into torture the more the prisoner didn't co-operate or use fear tactics to make the target speak without evening harming them. Ibiki was different. He didn't ask questions he just tortured the target with everything he had. Then he'd ask questions and always get answers. Being tortured is always easier when you know you can make it stop by just spilling your guts. But when a person is tortured with no questions are asked they know that there no longer in control, only the tortures knows when it's going to stop. That's the way a real professional does it.

Ibiki walked in wiping his hands with a grubby cloth. Behind him walked was an unchained and quivering Fuka. It had only been about fifteen minutes but Ibiki had lived up to his reputation. He ushered Fuka over to a seat and forced it down on him. "I'm going to head out because I'm guessing that you guys are going to want some alone time with our friend. He'll answer anything you ask of him, won't you buddy." He said the last part directly to Fuka and patted his shoulder much too hard for it to be a friendly gesture. Fuka just answered with a quick little nod.

Tsunade didn't waste anytime. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them. I want to know why Kiri would want anything to do with an alliance between Oto and Suna to destroy Konoha. Kiri isn't exactly one of our allies but they're not an enemy either. Why?"

Fuka never looked any of them in the eye he just kept on staring at his feet. "It was supposed to be a secret attack" he said softly. "War is coming. Mizukage-sama wanted to get the upper hand. She figured she'd kill two birds with one stone. Pretend to be with Orochimaru, then when the whole army was in the village Narumi would blow them all to hell. She'd take out your village, Suna's army, the sound army and Narumi-san. The Mizukage was scared of Narumi-san so she wanted her dead. It was the perfect plan. With all you guys gone and with Narumi-san dead she could move in on the Fire Country and the Great Desert."

"Alright" Tsunade said smiling. "It seems pretty plausible but we'll see if your story holds water. My husband has the best spy network in the world. My second question is Narumi-san. Zabuza-san tells me that you work for this Akuma guy. Tell me what you did to her and tell me who he is."

Fuka gulped loudly. "Akuma-sama is like your Orochimaru-sama. He's smart and has a habit of experimenting on humans. It was a deal that Akuma-sama had with Mizukage-sama. Kirigakure feeds him people to experiment and in exchange he gives them back. We were getting back super soldiers. He had a preference for special people, those with a kekkei genkai or demons sealed within them. I was working for Akuma-sama when Narumi-san came in. At first he wasn't interested but then one of his previously failed experiments worked on her. He kept on testing more experimenting on her, he became obsessed. When the year was over and Narumi-san had to go home he formed a new deal. They would share Narumi-san, one year with Akuma-sama and the other in Kirigakure. Mizukage-sama got scared of Narumi-san and that's why she wanted her dead. I don't know much about what he did to her and that's the truth. I know that he tried and succeeded in merging Narumi-san with the demon she holds, I presume that's why she has fox like features. Akuma-sama told me to treat Narumi-san like shit because that would help speed up the rate change but not with the Kyuubi no Yoko."

This made everyone listen even more deeply as Fuka continued. "Those blades are mixing with Narumi. The longer time goes on the more control she'll gain. Akuma-sama says she's his biggest success. I don't know what's going to happen to her but if I were you I'd kill her now. If she doesn't kill you then Akuma-sama will. You have his most prized possession; he'll do anything to get her back. Akuma-sama has a whole army of mutated freaks at his deposal, nothings going to stop him."

"So we can expect a war?" Tsunade said concerned

"Not necessarily" Fuka said coughing a little. "Mizukage-sama betrayed him. She tried to kill his prized possession and he'll retaliate. He'll wipe out Kirigakure and then come here. As long as Narumi-san breathes he'll never stop hunting her. Now personally I'd prefer it if you guys just killed me now because Akuma-sama will do worse. I knew they were going to kill her and I just let it slide because I was scared to. I failed Akuma-sama and he won't forgive me. Just hurry up and do and get it over with." He said the last part while spitting a mouthful of blood out onto the ground and slouching back in his chair.

A knock was heard at the door as Shizune walked in. "Forgive the intrusion but the council are getting really pissed off. They've taken it upon themselves to organise a meeting. It starts in about three minutes and as Hokage you really should be there.

Tsunade nodded as she allowed all of the news to sink in. "Okay I want this guy taken back to prison and I want him kept in isolation as well on suicide watch until we need him again. Kakashi-san your responsible for Zabuza make sure he gets settled properly. That being said if you try anything funny Zabuza-san I will make sure you die. Jariya, Sensei you two are coming with me to this meeting, dismissed."

XXXX

Narumi eyes shot bolt open. She followed her training and took in her surroundings. She was on standard hospital bed in a forest of medical equipment. She was dressed in a simple hospital gown but was chained to the bed with high grade chackra absorbing steel handcuffs. Around her wrists serrated blades emerged from her skin and began to grind away at the cuffs. After only a few moments the cuffs fell into two separate pieces that landed with a clunk on the floor.

She slowly sat up as the feeling came back to her body. First things first she had to get out.

XXXX

Although she didn't look it Tsunade was the master of a very unique skill. The ability to make it look like she in a hurry, walking quickly but actually moving at a snail's pace. A skill she was utilizing now. Meeting just weren't her thing especially when it was people who she disliked which just happened to be the vast majority of the council. Although this was her chance to change that, it was her first meetings since being appointed Hokage so she had to make a good impression.

Tsunade opened the doors to the meeting hall to find that everyone was already there. She figured there was no point waiting around and decided to begin immediately. "Alright this meeting has been called to address the recent invasion and for me to get to know you all and your political point of view. So I'm knew to this whole meeting thing so I think what would be best is if we just keep this pretty simple. We all say our thoughts, ideas or questions and we can address them as a group. And so we don't have everyone talking at once it would be great if we could show some politeness about the whole thing and not interrupt when someone else is talking. So what's on everyone's mind? "

Danzou didn't waste anytime in trying to establish who was really in charge. "Tsunade-san I think you should transfer both the Kiri kid and the Suna Kid, the ones who were in the mist over to root base immediately so they can be properly monitored. I would also I require additional funds Root and it you need to transfer the entire of this years genin graduating class to my Root divison.."

Tsunade nodded. "Interesting request. I can I just quickly reiterate who's the Hokage here cause I'm just a little confused is me or is it you, Danzou-san." There was a hostile calmness in her tone that covered the room in a blanket of awkwardness.

"Um, you are or are you to drunk to remember" Danzou said cockily earning him chuckles from most of the room including Jariya.

Without saying anything Tsunade stood up and walked over to where Danzou sat. She grabbed his chair and dragged it over to the corner with the old war hawk still in it and spun it round so he faced the wall.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade-san" Danzou demanded outraged.

"Shut it" Tsunade hissed violently before turning back to her calm and passive manor and facing the council. "Danzou-san has been sent to the naughty corner. He knew I was Hokage but yet he used a sufix of san at the end of my name. Not only that but he gave me orders that's no way for a mere council member to treat their Kage. Now it's quite common for little kids to try and misbehave when a new nanny tries and set down there own rules but I'll have none of that."

"This is unacceptable" roared Danzou as he made to get up off his chair. The council all cringed at what happened next. Tsunade used her monstrous strength to give Danzou a back handed slap to the face. The crack echoed throughout the tiny meeting hall and left a bright red hand print on Danzou's left cheek.

"You don't get to speak whilst in the naughty corner" said Tsunade in a way a mother would scold a young child. She walked back to her seat and smiled. "I have thought over Danzou's request and decided against it. I along with my husband have already adopted the Kiri ninja Narumi-san so she will stay with us. The 'Suna kid', Gaara will be released back to Suna along with all other Suna prisoners as a good faith gesture to try and repair the old alliance we had with them. As for his request for funds I find it selfish and unnecessary. All spare funds will be put towards repairing the village. Also I think that Root no longer has any place in the village. Danzou-san, you will provide with me all records of their ninja so we can properly investigate all rehabilitation options for them. Now I will address the next few questions you have, why there is a dragon that's made a home for itself in the forest above the stone faces and the powerful chakra that ripped apart the village."

"I'm sure you've all come to the logical conclusion in that the black mist was caused by those within it. The Kiri child, Narumi-san has some kind of rare ability that causes that mist. As I said before she is to be adopted by Jariya and myself so that her ability can properly be monitored and assessed. As it stands she lacks proper control of this ability so it imperative that she be placed in our care. Narumi-san also has a summoning contract with the dragons and so the leader of their clan feels it his duty to stay here until Narumi-san wakes up, sort of a precaution to make sure their only summoner pulls through her coma alright. Now I've addressed all the major matters anything else anyone would like to bring up. Please bear in mind as this meeting was held to discuss all matters referring to the invasion so it would good to keep all questions related to the topic at hand. AND NO MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT WHO NARUMI."

The meeting hall became pin drop silent. All of its member were consumed with what they had just heard. This one kid had been the source of everything, she caused the black mist and had a summoning contract with the legendary dragon clan. Each member wanted this Narumi kid to be adopted into their own clans but Tsunade had already made claim. Unfortunately Tsunade hadn't done to good of a job at clearing the council's minds. She had answered two questions but filled their heads with hundreds more. Who exactly was this Narumi?

"Wait, what's the plan for the village repairs and all the prisoners?" asked Haruna Maya.

Tsunade sighed in relief that no more questions were asked about Narumi or her origins. "I'll hire in as many builders as we need from the Land of Fire, repairs will begin immediately. The prisoners from Suna will be released as I said before. The Kiri and Oto will most likely be released back for a price or executed for their crimes. However it has come to my attention that the twin sons of the Water Country's Daimyo are among the prisoners captured. They were in fact Narumi-san's teammates on her genin team. I figure we can use them as bargaining chips to get all we want from Kirigaure and the Land of Water. Now look I hope that's answered a few questions. I know you have more but there are a few matters that I need my attention so you'll have to excuse me for now. Oh and one last thing, Narumi-san is mine, any of you come after her and I'll have your heads." There was a no sign that her last statement was a hallow threat. Tsunade meant her threat and the council knew it.

XXXX

"So like I'm no expert but I'm guessing the hospital bed that has Narumi written on the chart should probably have Narumi in it" said Jariya puzzled as he, Tsunade, Haku and Zabuza stared at the empty hospital cot.

Zabuza and Haku both turned and began and to walk out of the room.

"Hey, where are you two going" Tsuande yelled annoyed.

The two swapped looks with each other before Zubuza spoke. "Mate, she's gone. You can't find her if she don't want to be found, trust me I know. One she uses her Shinjun no jutsu she's impossible to find. Seeing as Narumi's gone there's nothing here that makes us want to stay. Haku ain't a slave no more and I ain't prisoner, look we're thankful to you and all but we got to move on. We'll be out of your way now."

"Wait" Tsunade said desperately. This wasn't exactly how she planned on things going. "Please stay here; you want make a life for yourselves why not make it here. Zabuza you can be a ninja, Haku you can be a medic-nin. Jariya placed a seal on her to restrict her movements. She won't be able to go more than a few meters past the gates of the village. She's still here and we can find her. Please don't leave."

This got Zabuza interested and a smiled tugged at the side of his face. "If you can guarantee me that she's still here then I'll find her."

XXXX

Pissed was almost too light a phrase to describe what Narumi was feeling. She sat perched on a tree in a local park as she thought back to what had happened less than hour ago.

After breaking free of her shackles she activated her infiltration jutsu and simply walked out of the hospital. When she got to the gates she walked out casually only to find the she physically couldn't move any further. Looking down she saw the cause, a small glowing seal on her left bicep. 'Some kind of limiting restriction seal. I know of this technique. It consists of two seals that can not be separated. If one is on me then the other must be somewhere in the village. My seal feeds on my charka so it will be almost impossible to destroy. Looking at the style this must be done by a real seal master. If I want to get out of her then I need to find and destroy the other seal.' She leapt off the tree with ambition and fury burring in her eyes.

XXXX

Zabuza, sat with Jariya and Tsunade as they talked him through the details. They'd just finished talking him through the restriction seal on Narumi. Jariya stood up and went over to the safe in the wall, a few moments later he returned with a scroll.

"This is the seal that binds Narumi here" said Jariya proudly.

"Perfect" said Zabuza happily. He slammed the door shut and then dragged a cabinet in front of it. Zabuza saw the looks on everyone's faces so decided to explain. "Narumi-chan may be the smartest person I've ever met. We can safely assume that she's figured out what the seal does, which means she's worked out that the other seal is here. I had a suspicion she was in the room but now I know for sure. If that seal is here then it's a given that Narumi's here."

"What good does that do" Tsunade grumbled "so you've trapped Narumi-san here but we still can't see her as long as she has her jutsu up.

Zabuza just smiled. "I figured out her jutsu a while back." Zabuza grabbed a lose leaf slip of paper off the desk and rolled it up. He smiled madly as placed the paper roll up against eye and closed the other. He began madly searching every inch of the room through his make shift monocular.

"What are you doing" said Tsunade suspecting that Zabuza was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder.

Zabuza sighed. "Narumi's jutsu relies on drawing a person's attention away from her and onto another object in their field of vision. By using a paper role I can limit my field of vision. If I spy her through this then she won't be able to make my attention jump. He finished his search by eyeing the sera right between the two sannin.

"There she is, right between you too."

Narumi who had in fact been in the middle of the two cursed her bad luck. Now that her presence had been pointed at her jutsu could no longer conceal her.

"I want to go" Narumi said softly as she darted over to the darkest corner of the room trying to hide herself from view.

Zabuza smiled happily. "Narumi-chan these people are here to help you. That's Jariya-sama and Tsunade-sama of the sannin. They want to adopt you and Haku. You're going to be part of a family."

"I do not want be part of their family, I cannot be a part of a family" Narumi said again just as softly.

"Narumi-chan" said Tsunade in a caring tone. "We're your god parents. I made a promise to your parents that I would always protect you. Seven years ago I failed and you ended up paying for my mistakes. I truly am sorry for that but please let me amend my mistakes. I will protect you whether you want me too or not. I want you and Haku-san to be part of our family. I don't care what was done to you or what you had to do to others. You deserve a real life; I want to be the one to give you that life. Please accept my offer. I Senju Tsunade promise to always protect and accept you."

Narumi was frozen stiff at the news. **"You chose this path. This is your reward. These Sannin wish only for your happiness. You would be a fool to pass up this opportunity. Don't do something you'll regret later. I know you look at yourself as a monster but these people don't. Now go to your family." **This had been the first time Kyuubi had spoken to her since the meeting with Akki. Kyuubi had never lead her astray and always had her best interests at hand.

Narumi slowly walked over to the Sannin. She stopped about a foot away from them and looked down. Narumi was perfectly at home in a combat situation but in social situations she was hopeless. Narumi was in the situation of not knowing what to do. She wanted nothing more than to embrace her new family but she didn't know how to go about it. Did she hug them, did she shake hands or was there some other weird social custom. Narumi's lack of knowledge didn't go unnoticed by Tsundae and she felt her eyes begin to tear up. Just what had been done to this kid to make her so socially unaware? Tsunade realizing that she had to take the lead kneeled down on one leg and embraced her new daughter in motherly hug.

XXXX

Tsunade sat lounged out on the couch of her living room. She had only just moved into the Hokage's House and she was loving every minute of it. It had taken a while to move in because she had to wait for Sarutobi to clear his things out, but it was well worth the wait. The house itself was massive. It had its own training room, library, armory, dozens of bedrooms and a private set of hot springs. Tsunade was currently taking in everything her massive lounge room had to offer: heat from the roaring fireplace, ridiculously comfortable furniture, a television that took up her whole wall and of course an endless supply of sake.

The door slammed shut as Jariya clambered into the lounge room. He dragged his legs as he walked, he had several burn marks on his jacket and smelt of singed hair. "Any luck with the dragons" asked Tsunade as she sat up.

Jariya poured himself some sake and sat down. "Well I told them that Narumi-chan was okay and asked them when they would be leaving."

"And?"

"Well they refused to leave until Narumi-chan goes up there and dismisses them in person. Then they called me a pathetic human and tried to turn me into a barbeque for my _rudeness_ even though I spoke to them with nothing but respect. I can see why you sent me up there instead of going yourself. By the way, where is our new daughter?"

"She's in the hot springs cleaning up" Tsunade said with a smile. "When she's done we'll take her up there. I really want those dragons out of here. They're not exactly friendly and curiosity is getting the better of the villagers."

The door creaked open as Shizune walked in. "Forgive me Hokage-sama but you really need to see this." In her hand she held a stack of papers crudely stapled in the top corner. "It's the test results for Narumi-chan. You really should look at this."

Tsunade lazily grabbed the report and began to flick through it. As she read her facial expression turned from interested to consumed. Tsuande dropped the report to the ground with a loud thud. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!"

Jariya jumped up and grabbed the report. If Tsuande reacted like that then he just had to read it. He flicked through the report eagerly. He finished and fell back on his seat shocked. "What…what in Kami's name is she?"

Jariya heard footsteps up stairs and quickly shoved the report in his coat. Narumi stood at the top of the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Now that all the dried blood and dirt had been washed from her body her two new parents could get a decent look at her. After being combed and washed her sun kissed blonde hair now reached all the way done to her ankles, it was a wonder she hadn't tripped over it. She wore a plain light blue kimono supplied to her by Tsuande. It kind of felt weird to Narumi to be wearing real clothes again after just having rags for most of her life but it was a welcome change. Since the grime had left her face it was easy to state that Narumi was an extremely attractive girl…except for maybe her ridiculously long hair.

Two long senbon needles shot out of her forearms and into her ready hands. She used booth of them as chopsticks to tie her long heir neatly in a knot. "I'll take care of Tamotsu-sama and the dragons" she murmured. "The dragons are always loyal and will not leave until they know for certain that I am safe. If they suspect any harm has come to me then they will kill you. The longer they are left the more suspicious they willll get." She didn't say anything as she made her way to the stairs and out the front door.

Jariya and Tsunade both swapped glances with each other before rushing out the door after her.

XXXX

They had only just got out the door when they we jumped by an eager reporter. "So Tsunade-sama can you give us any comment about the black mist, I'm writing an article about it you see" said a black haired woman with glasses holding a small tape recorder.

"It's Yuuchi-san isn't" said Tsunade narrowing her eyes. The lady nodded her head. "I was warned about you. Yuuchi Ayumi, a reporter who stops at nothing to get to the truth. I guess you want the cause of the black mist." Ayumi nodded again. "Very well I don't see any harm in it. A Kiri genin caused it. She gave information that helped save the village. Not only that but she was the one who summoned the dragons and risked her life to take down the one tailed demon lord, Shakaku."

Ayumi eyes lit up as she thought about the scoop she'd just got. Her editor had called her crazy saying that there was no way the Hokage would give information like this out. "And does this Kiri genin have a name?" she said trying to hide her pleading manner.

"Yes her name is Narumi, Uzumaki Narumi."

Ayumi eagerly scribbled down the name on a note pad to make certain she'd remember it. It was only after though she remembered were she'd heard the name from. "N…Narumi U…U…Uzumaki. The same one that used to live here and carries that beast within her?"

Tsunade smiled devilishly. "Yeah the very same. Because of her this village still stands, so make damn sure you put that in your article.

"Are you mad" snarled Jariya once Ayumi had left. "Once the village knows who she is they'll never look at her the same way, I thought you wanted the best for her. Not only that but you just pissed off the entire council, you wouldn't tell them who she was but you will tell a reporter, the most untrustworthy people there are."

Tsunade sighed casually. "Look the village is going to work it out eventually. Narumi is a pretty common name but it doesn't take many brains to figure it out. The Narumi they knew would be about her age now; she has fox ears and a tail and has the same hair. People are going to work it out, at least this way we can make it look like she's a hero and try and change the villager's view of her."

"What about Kiri now they know that Narumi-san betrayed them they'll hunt her down."

"They were going to find out anyway. Later we'll 'leak'some information that says Narumi-san has joined the ANBU and is currently stationed in some heavily fortified, far away outpost."

"I hope your right" said Jariya unconvinced as they continued to the top of the Hokage Monument.

XXXX

It was late evening by the time the three made to the top of the Hokage monument. There was Tamotsu standing up proudly gazing upon the village with Satoshi gnawing on what looked to be the carcass of a deer. Tamotsu smiled happily when he saw Narumi.

"I'm glad to see your okay child; I was concerned that the village tried to finish what they started all those years back. You just say the world and I'll make sure this place burns to the ground for what they did to you. Honestly you never can trust humans."

"No" said Narumi strongly. "I summoned you here because I wanted you to save this village. They did horrible things to me just as Kyuubi did horrible things to them. What they did was wrong but understandable. Anyone can exact revenge but I want to be forgiven just as I wish to forgive them."

"Wise words child" said Tamotsu. "Lets see how long you actually stick to them. You'll get sick of trying to convince these meat sacks sooner or later. All the same I do need to be going, the stench of human is intoxicating me. I don't trust this bunch so Satoshi will remain here to watch over you so they don't try anything."

With that Tamotsu disappeared in a huge plume of smoke. Satoshi took a glance at the three and rolled his eyes. "Aw, I always get stuck with the shitty jobs" Satoshi complained before realizing what he said and the look on Narumi's face. "No, no I didn't mean you're a shitty job I just meant that it's a baby sitting job. Not that I'm saying your a baby. It's just that there are better things I could do. But I don't mean you're not good enough for my time..."

"I understand what you mean. I would not want to baby-sit either. Take solace in the knowledge that your Otosan will call you back when he trusts the village again."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. All I know is that this going to be boring." Satoshi said and finished by shrinking in size to that of an eagle and flying up onto Narumi's shoulder.

XXXX

A cloaked figure sat on a massive throne in a dimly lit room. His hood covered his face but behind there lay a board expression. He sat on his throne sideways with both legs hanging over the arm rest.

"Akuma I have urgent news" said another cloaked figure walking in. Although most men would cower in fear at being in the same room as the mad genius known only as Akuma the figure seemed not to care at all.

"Go on then, Kuron" said Akuma lazily

"Konoha was invaded" said Kuron seriously. "It was a joint effort by Oto, Suna and Kiri; needless to say it failed dismally. Although there were a few complications. Narumi was involved. Intelligence says the Mizukage was going to kill her and she didn't like the idea. She went against her masters and sided with Konoha, that gave them the winning hand. Further more she's now living there and has no intention of coming home. I know Narumi was your favourite experiment. How are you planning on getting her back here?"

Akuma repositioned himself on the couch and frowned. "I knew someday this would happen. You never can trust those Kiri folk. Never mind I planned for this. This is why I wiped her memory you see, curiosity will bring her back to me. I have no need to worry."

"And if it doesn't?" Asked Kuron.

"Then I'll go to Konoha and drag her back personally. I always have a back up plan. Although now I'm more concerned about her friend's teammates, Kiari and Zegori I think they were called. Where are they?"

"Reports say those two escaped along with a few others. Best bestis they warned by prior to the invasion." Kuron replied flicking through a report.

"I want you to go and track them down. I have a few things I want to _test _on them. Oh and organize a meeting with me and the Mizukage. I'm really disappointed in her, fancy trying to kill my Narumi like that." There was an almost childish tone to the way Akuma spoke.

XXXX

So that's it. Next chapter I'm going to give a more or less full explanation of Narumi and her powers including the blades and what was written in Shizune's report of the test conclusions. Again sorry about the wait but I had a lot on my plate. Oh if there are any spelling or grammatical errors I'm sorry. Also I intentionally spelt favourite like that instead of favorite because I'm Australia and that's how we spell favourite jst like colour and gaol.

Also very important. This may be the most important part of this chapter. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW BECAUSE I LIKE REVIEWS. That and I want to no what you think. This story has to date has a total of 36 reviews. That's fucking pathetic considering a lot more than that actually follow this story. Now let's not all aim to high but let's pump that puny 36 to a booming 100. Come on give a review. But most importantly, just enjoy the bloody story.


	14. Settling

XXXX

A thick layer of steam filled the hot spring room of the Hokage Mansion. Narumi lay back in the water hoping desperately that the moment could last forever. A simple moment where there were no worries and no disturbances. Two weeks had passed since she had unofficially been adopted by Tsunade and Jariya. It was unofficial because there had been so many objections within the council that the adoption couldn't go forward.

Almost every single member opposed the adoption because they wanted her to be part of there clan, the others thought Narumi was dangerous and just a handful thought she was in the right place. Narumi herself liked it with Tsunade and Jariya, they were nice, caring and didn't mind giving her time to settle in. Although of late they were being a little pushy, trying to make her leave the house and interact with other people. They weren't that concerned though, her progress had gone well. In only two weeks she'd gone from a cold, assassin to a more or less pleasant little girl.

Right now Narumi was in the happiest place she'd ever been in. Tsunade had made Narumi go to a psychologist just to make sure she there was no long term mental damages. After all, Narumi had been through hell and blamed Konoha for it; it was only natural to guess she may still hold a grudge. After only a few sessions with her psychiatrist Shizune, the two had made some real progress. Although there were better child psychiatrists in the village Tsunade thought it better to have someone she trusted pick apart her daughter's brain.

Through just talking Narumi had realized a few simple things. Her first years in Konoha were hell but not as bad as she had made them out to be in her mind. In order to get through her real hell as a slave she had made Konoha out to be worse. It made it easier to cope with what was being done to her if she thought she'd had worse. She smiled. Something she hadn't done in a long time as she looked back at her life. A whole life of torment, but that's not what she was smiling at, she was smiling because of what lay in her future, nothing but happiness. Only a lucky few had ever been able to truly have a life of nothing but happiness, Narumi wasn't one of them. What lay in her future was a battle, a battle that would determine the future for not only her but the future of the entire world and everyone it. Though Narumi was of course completely ignorant to this but somewhere deep down she knew the truth.

The smile soon left her face as she spied a small bruise on the inside of her left arm. The bruise was on odd one to say the least, a small iflame shaped patch of pigmentation that was only slightly darker than the skin around it.. She ran her hand over it inspecting it when a voice echoed through her mind. 'I will always be here'.

"Was that…" She said to herself in fear.

"**Akki" **Kyuubi finished for her**. **This had been the first time Kyuubi had spoken to her in two weeks despite Narumi's constant efforts to make him speak. **"Come to me, we need to talk".**

Narumi closed her eyes and escaped to the serenity of her mindscape. Kyuubi sat on the bed in his human form wearing a warm smile on his face. **"It's good to see you again Narumi-chan. I've missed you."**

Narumi ran over to Kyuubi and hugged him before pulling away. "Were have you been. I've been trying to talk to you for two weeks" she said pretending to be angry.

Kyuubi smiled at her antics; two weeks ago she would never have hugged anyone or showed any emotion. **"Come on kiddo, I just thought you didn't need me disturbing you when you were trying to settle down with your new parents. I'm happy for you, you've finally found a home. In time I hope you choose to make friends within the village. I know you don't like me telling you this but you should distance yourself from Haku-san. He is an avenger after all; he'll sell you out in a second if he thinks it will bring him closer to his revenge."**

"Last time you promised me my memories, do you mind if I have them now."

Kyuubi sighed; he was hoping she'd forgotten. He got up and walked over to one of the many book cases that lined the room's walls. All the bookcases looked identical except for the one Kyuubi was standing in front of. This wasn't made of wood but instead a dull metal. Not only that but it had bars that covered each shelf and chains around the whole thing held together tightly with an old fashioned padlock. A look of regret flashed over Kyuubi's face and he put one of his claws in the key hole. With a loud click the padlock opened and the chains and bars fell to the ground echoing around the room. **"These books are your memories. This entire bookcase is your missing year. I promised I'd give them to you but I recommend you don't read them. Just because something can be done doesn't mean it should be done. You won't like what you find. You're better off without them."**

"You really believe that" said a chilling voice. The two looked upwards and too their shock was Akki. Akki stood upside down on the ceiling as if there was nothing wrong with at all. "You can't trust anybody but yourself…and of course me because I'm you. Everyday that passes you can feel it; those little knives in you are coming to the surface. Your real name should be judgment day. You're the weapon of the gods, you will kill everyone, friends, family even him". She said the last bit while pointing at Kyuubi.

However the demon lord wasn't in the mood for any shit. A stream of fire shot out from his mouth and consumed Akki. When it cleared there was a large black mark on the ceiling but more importantly an absence of Akki.

However Akki was merely a creation of Narumi's mind and ideas are almost impossible to destroy. "Hey I think you burned me." Narumi and Kyuubi reared around. Standing in the middle of the room was a very charred Akki. As they gazed upon her the burnt skin healed and her singed hair grew back. "Be careful, you might accidentally burn yourself. Narumi don't try and fight it. You've already begun to become me, that little pigmentation is just the beginning. You can't hold me back forever. Oh and one last thing before I go; keep an eye on that poor excuse for a demo lord. He loves you." Kyuubi turned bright red, a look very unbecoming from the mightiest of all demons and Narumi looked just plain shocked. Akki just smiled her work was done.

Narumi glanced over at Kyuubi who just looked down. "Is it true?"

"**Yeah, but not in the way your thinking. I love you in the way a parent would love their child." **Of course Kyuubi was lying through his fangs. He loved Narumi as more than a parent figure but telling her the truth would just lead to an unnecessary awkward situation.

Narumi's expression softened at hearing this. "I love you too. In the way a daughter would love their farther." With out saying anything more she strode over to the bookcase and picked a book.

Kyuubi quickly rushed over to Narumi and stopped from opening the book in her hand. **"They will always be here for when you need them. You don't need to read them all at once. You read these when you need to not when you want to."** Kyuubi then turned back to the bookcase and grabbed a single black leather bound book that was twice as thick as any other. **"Except this one, this book I'll decide when your ready to read. There are three different types of memories, good, bad and these. These memories aren't bad but they're far from good, these are the memories that should never have been. You shouldn't have these memories but you do so it's my choice when you get them. Once you read them you can't unread them."**

"Hey, Narumi-chan you in there." The voice echoing through Narumi's mind and dragged her from her meeting. She opened her eyes to find herself back in the bathhouse. "Hello, if you're in there say something." It was Tsunade calling her.

"Yeah I'm in here; I'll be out soon."

About a minute later saw Tsunade, Jariya, Haku and Narumi all sitting in the living room with Tsunade lecturing her two children. "You two need to get out more. You've spent the last two weeks cooped up in this house. I know this place is big but you must have seen everything by now. I want both of you to get out and get to know Konogakure and her people. Go out shopping and meet friends. Seriously, you've been wearing the same blue kimono this whole time."

"Fine" Narumi said looking down at her kimono. 'Damn she's right' Narumi thought as she walked out the door

Haku laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Say, I'm a little short of cash right now so can I have some money."

Tsunade slapped her forehead at her own stupidity. "Yeah sure" she said handing Haku her purse. "Oh and make sure Narumi gets some, I don't know why she wouldn't ask."

Haku jus chuckled as he walked off mumbling "a demon's pride."

Right as Haku left Shizune walked in carrying a huge stack of paper followed closely by Sarutobi. Jariya relaxed at seeing them. "You two better have some answers."

Shizune groaned as she set down the papers. "Can I just say again that I think this is completely wrong and I really don't appreciate that you put me in this situation and I don't like being pushed around and I think this is wrong and..."

Jariya sighed. "Yeah I know it doesn't feel good but there are some things we need to know for the good of everyone."

"Yeah, yeah what ever. You forced me to be her psychiatrist even though there are plenty of other better psychiatrists that have many years of experience working with minors. Then you make me record every session and run secret tests on her. You know that goes against every law of doctor patient confidentiality. I'm liable here you know."

"Relax we wont let anything happen to your job just please tell us that the preliminary report you gave a couple of weeks back was incorrect." Shizune sighed as she stood up before the three. "Okay we'll start with my analysis of psychological state. When she first started seeing me she was suffering from severe depression. Together we pulled her out and she has now started to open up, speaking more, using contractions, showing emotions even smiling. While in the sessions I also tested her IQ, it's two hundred and forty nine, that's considered 'immeasurable genius' and the highest recorded IQ in the village. At the moment her psychological state is stable but anything could throw it off and she could snap. Narumi has dealt with her past traumas; she's only suppressed them so they could come back at anytime."

Shizune gave a few moments to let it all settle down before continuing. "Now the preliminary report had some rather confronting facts that I should probably explain. I ran tests that looked for kekkei genkais, specifically associated as to why she can make metallic objects shoot out of her body. Now a kekkei genkai can be seen in a person's DNA, it forms as an anomaly in the strand, a genetically inherited mutation in lame man's terms. We ran her blood through our computer that has the data of all the recorded kekkei genkais. Within the DNA we found sharingan, byakugan and several others we don't even know. There's evidence in the DNA that shows there other bloodlines, we're not sure exactly but we think one of them is another doujutsu, another has to do with charka coils and maybe one is the reason why she can move so fast. Chakra tests came back showing she had an affinity for all the elements indicating that she could possibly use variations of those elements like mokuton or hyōton which explains what happened in the chunin exams with the ice. Orochimaru never truly perfect implanting bloodline limits but Akuma-san was not only able to implant them but also manufacture new ones."

"Also after examining her charka network I have discovered the facts behind her tail. It seems that her charka is being forcefully fused with Kyuubi. The structure of the human body can only hold a certain amount of chakra, after it reaches that point it will just start leaking out. Her tail only serves as storage area to hold all that charka. I'm guessing that as she absorbs more and more of Kyuubi's chakra she will grow more tails. However after all of this I still haven't figured out how she uses those blades. The cause for the fusion is that someone messed with the seal. In our sessions Narumi-chan identified that someone as Orochimaru. I talked to Fuka-san and asked him why Akuma-san would hire someone to do something as simple as place an odd seal on an even seal. His response was that Akuma-san was unable to perform even the most basic jutsu. So it's safe to assume that Akuma-san's real power lies in his brains rather than brawn."

"Lastly I should explain Narumi-chan's combat situation. All those kekkei genkai, while present in her body are being held back by something, most likely Kyuubi. While she can easily take on jounin she's not even at a genin standard. Due to her massive chakra capacity she is unable to perform the most basic of jutsu. For example if a normal ninja wanted to light a fire they would simply cast a fireball jutsu but use minimal chakra so they only blow a small flame. Narumi's fireball would light the fire as well anything within a twenty meter radius, and that's using the least amount of chakra she can. Same goes for something like a clone. She has to make a minimum of fifty clones. About the only jutsu she can perform properly is her infiltration jutsu. Bottom line is; unless Narumi-chan gets control of her chakra she will never ever be a good ninja.

Now are there any more potentially illegal activities you'd like me to do."

"Arrr, no, but thanks for the offer" Tsunade said sheepishly. "Right that's given us a lot to think about. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that this information is strictly confidential and not to be spoken to anyone. Now does anyone know what those blades are? It's not chakra based and it's not mechanical so any ideas."

Jariya sighed quietly to himself. He had a very vague idea of what they were but chose to keep it to himself.

Sarutobi decided now was his moment and stood up."I don't know what the blades are but I do have something important to say. When I fought Orochimaru I used Minato's jutsu to summon the death god."

"That's great but what does that have to do with anything sensei" Tsunade said slightly irritated that he wasn't sticking to the topic.

"Tsunade, don't you get it. The Shinigami doesn't leave this world without taking the soul of the one who summoned it. Sensei is still here so that means something big happened."

"Exactly" Sarutobi said nodding his head. "It was that black chakra; it scared away the Shinigami, the being that could take the soul of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Whatever was in that black mist made the lord of death flee in fright. Maybe Kyuubi was right when he told us we should kill her. If the death god cant stop her then I doubt anything cam. If for any reason she chooses to turn against the village we will die. Not saing we should definitely do it but I think we should consider the worst possible outcome and make a contingency plan."

"So, are you planning on telling Narumi any of this or were you going to save it as a surprise for the execution" said Haku casually but with a hint of disdain.

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I came back because I forgot my jacket and I heard Shizune-san talking about Narumi so I thought I'd stay. Is it true though, do you really want to kill Narumi."

"No" said Sarutobi quickly fixing his mistake. "I merely said that to emphasize a point; we need to keep a close eye on your sister.

"If Kyuubi-san even suspects you for a second that you want to harm Narumi-chan then he will kill you. Trust me he nearly did the same to me once. Anyway if you treat Narumi-chan right then I'm sure she won't turn against you."

Tsunade began to rub her temples. "Look Narumi-chan's mental state isn't exactly perfect. Not only that but she listens to whatever Kyuubi-san says he and doesn't exactly have a love of Konoha. When you think about Narumi-chan could easily snap."

Haku looked down knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say. "Do you know what the permanent scar necklace is with slaves?" All four shook their heads. "You can always tell when a slave has past their breaking point. When someone has been a slave to long and endured enough suffering they get what's known in the industry as 'permanent scar necklace', two out of three slaves have it in some form. That's when a slave tries to hang himself or herself but fucks it up and is left with a rope burn scar around their neck. After everything that Narumi has been through she doesn't have the 'permanent scar necklace'. She has never tried to kill herself even suffering as much as she has. I can guarantee you, Narumi will never just snap."

"It can't be that common among slaves" said Shizune. "I mean if a slave tried to suicide then most of the time they would succeed. And you said you've been through some harsh times and you don't have a necklace."

Haku looked down in shame as he rolled up the sleeve to his left arm. Across his wrist was three different slash scars. "I went through some bad times and did some really bad things. I'm not as strong as Narumi-chan but stronger than most. Narumi will snap long after all of us have. Have faith in her and be honest." Haku grabbed his jacket from the couch and walked out.

XXXX

The restaurant fell dead silent as Narumi walked in. It was the first time the public had seen her since the chuunin exams. Every single person in that small restaurant had a different opinion of the hanyou that stood in the door way. Some were thankful, some still hated her, others were curious but they all shared the same fear. No matter how tough a ninja they were anyone who could summon the dragons was someone to be feared. Narumi walked over to the bar with doubt all over face. "Are you the manager?" she asked the bar tender who just nodded. Narumi bowed her to show respect. "You have an ad in your window advertising for a waitress, I'd like to apply. Uzumaki Narumi" she said holding out her hand.

The man looked at the friendly gesture and scowled slightly. "Job's been filled."

"Really" Narumi said unconvinced. "You got another ad for a replacement assistant chef, I'm a pretty good cook, I worked as one all through my slave years."

"Yeah I filled that one too. Now unless you want a meal I'll have to ask you to leave." The man didn't intend for it to sound so rude it just came out like that. The truth was he held no grudges against the young girl but he found himself slightly intimidated by her.

Narumi gave a hollow smile as she turned to leave. "Fucking demon" mumbled a young chunin sitting at the bar on his ninth beer for the morning. Everyone stopped eating when they felt the sudden drop in temperature caused by the remark. Narumi walked slowly over to the chunin with a fire in her eyes.

"You got a problem with what I am, human" Narumi purposely laced her voice with a demonic tune.

The chunin got up to face the blonde, by this time the whole bar had turned to look upon the scene that was unfolding. This included Kakashi, Zabuza and all of the rookie nine. "I got a big fuckin' problem. The thing responsible for the death of my parents and the destruction of my home is standing in front of me still breathing. That's my problem you demon bitch." The chunin finished by spiting in Narumi's face and crossing his arms with a proud little smile on his face.

Narumi nodded her head and wiped away the saliva with her sleeve. "I get it you want someone to blame for mummy and daddy's death, but you're blaming the wrong person." Two blades shot out of her forearms as she stalked the chunin.

"Hey back off him. He's drunk and can't defend himself" said a worried bystander hoping not to see a bloodbath break out in the middle of his favorite eating spot. Kakashi and Zabuza who were both having lunch found their eyes fixated on the event unfolding.

Kakashi nudged Zabuza and whispered softly "hey should we stop this?"

Zabuza just shook his head. "She's knows what she's doing and besides, I don't want to get stabbed" he said in an equally low whisper.

"Oh" said Narumi surprised. "I though that was just how you did things in Konoha. You know attack people that can't defend themselves. Like little orphan five year old girls who are so weak from starvation they can barely move because they were thrown out of the orphanage and stores refuse to sell them food. I thought that was how you treated everyone here…or is it just the heros."

Over eighty percent of the restaurant looked down in shame. The rookie nine stared around room wondering what the hell they were thinking of.

"You all know the little girl I'm talking about" Narumi continued. "She saved your village by holding back its doom. You people rewarded her by a lifetime of beatings and harsh punishment. Can any of you even imagine what it would have been like to be viciously attacked and shunned every day and have absolutely no reason why. What a hell that must have been to endure for the entire duration of her regrettably short life. I look around and I see a lot of familiar faces from that night. Tell me, did you really think that she was what she held, or were you just looking for a source to vent your frustration?"

Again everyone looked at their shoes to hide their shame. "No answer huh. What does that say about the lot of you?" Narumi turned back to the chunin. "See a legendary demon fox killed your parents, you and a bunch a drunken angry fuckwits killed that little girl. Were's the fair trade off their. You blame me for the destruction of the village and I saved it a couple weeks ago so I think I've cleared my name of that crime. You blamed me for taking away your loved ones and you took away my loved one. We're not even here, because I never attacked this village and I never killed your parents or anyone else from this village. Do you know how that little girl died?"

"We through her into the river" sobbed the chunin.

"No!" Narumi said firmly. "The river just took her to her execution ground. She floated on the water for days suffering from dehydration while seagulls picked at her flesh. When she finally hit land she was made a slave within the same day. There's a rules among slaves, one slave cannot kill another. That saved her from being raped that first night. For a year and a half that poor child was made to do harsh physical labor until one night she was thrown into a pit. In that pit were thirty three other people, all men. That child wasn't even seven but had to suffer a whole night of constant rape. A six year old girl was subdued to that kind of torment because the people from her village were to hollow to see her for whom she was and not what she held. A six and a half year old girl was raped to death because of you, that night she died and I was born. Her death hangs upon all your shoulders. Now I ask you who really is the demon in this room. After what all of you did your lucky I saved you and your homes. I don't care if you don't want me working near you but you will not call me demon after what you did."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you nor done those things and…and thank you for saving the village" said the young chunin in a voice so low that it could barely be heard.

Narumi smiled, but this time there was an essence of happiness visible in her eyes. "All I ever wanted to know was that her executioners were sorry for what they did. I'm glad I saved this place." Narumi walked away but stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Hey what was your name?"

"Iruka…Iruka Umino" the chunin said standing up.

"Iruka-san huh, I'll see you around." The restaurant did not return to normal once Narumi left. Everyone was either too guilty to feel like eating or too frustrated over not knowing what was going on. The rookie nine looked around the room confused.

All small dragon jumped off Narumi's shoulder and stood in the doorway. "Consider yourselves lucky" it said cockily "next time Narumi-sama will get all of yous."

"Come on Satoshi" Narumi called out as she walked out the door.

"Eh fuck the lot you we don't need you" the dragon snapped before hurriedly scampering out the door.

"What was she talking about, holding back and who was this little girl. Any ideas" Ino said.

"So pretty" said Kiba longingly. Ino frowned and looked at the others only to find that all the boys had hearts in their eyes.

Although they had no idea what it had all been about they did know that it wasn't going to be the last.

XXXX

Narumi felt warm inside for the first time in a long time as she sat on the roof of her old building and watched the sun set. This had been her home when she younger, it was a condemned apartment building that had been there since Kyuubi had attacked thirteen years ago. The whole area had been abandoned, rather then repairing the place the former owner had chosen just to rebuild in a different area. In fact Narumi was completely alone for about a kilometer in every direction. It was miraculous that the place hadn't collapsed but to Narumi, it was and still was her sanctuary. She lay back and stared at the red sky. Beside her lay a half open bag of fortune cookies she'd been munching on for the last hour. She'd really just been hoping for a fortune that she liked, so far that all been too vague or too detailed. She bit into another cookie and pulled out the fortune. "Honesty is the best policy" she read out loud to herself before stuffing the small note into her pocket.

"I heard about the restaurant incident" Tsunade said as she jumped over to her daughter. "I'm sorry I should realized you didn't have any money, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It won't always be like that. You're kind of a celebrity now, what with saving the village and all. At the moment everyone's scared. Now they see you for who you are, a hero who's been hard done by. You've forgiven them and they've forgiven you. After what you said no one sees you as a demon.

Usually Narumi would just stay silent but she chose to take the advice of her most recent fortune cookie. "I am a demon" she said hanging her head low. "They have a right to call me such things. Look at me, normal people don't have a tail or ears or knives inside them. I've wanted for so long to know what was done to me and now that Kyuubi gave me my memories back I'm to scared to look into them. I can't even use my chakra, I have to wear this infernal collar just to stay sane." Narumi furiously squeezed the collar and tried desperately to hold back a stream of tears brought on by suppressed feelings.

Tsunade hugged her daughter, she was new to being a mother but she hadn't expected it to be like this, constantly suffering from that feeling of not being in control and failing her child. "You know my great grandfather was the Sodaime Hokage. It was said that he could control demon chakra as if it was his own, even that of a tailed beast. This was his." Tsunade removed the necklace from around her neck so Narumi could see it. Then placed it gently in her hand. "I want you to have it. As long as you wear it you will always have control of your chakra. Chakra is just another part of the body like an arm or a leg; you control them not the other way around.

Narumi slowly draped the necklace over her head. She clenched her teeth as she cautiously undid the clasps on her collar and removed it. Her muscles tightened as the unrestricted chakra pulsated through the young girl's body. Claws began to form on her hands, her hair grew even longer. She crouched down on all fours like an animal and snarled through her new fangs. Anger, rage and fury flooded her eyes. Narumi's mind was flooded with malice but deep down she was still fighting. Slowly the red chakra oozing from her body began to recede and she returned to her regular appearance. It felt weird to have so much chakra in her but still be able to think straight. "I did it" Narumi said smiling brightly showing the old happy Narumi that everyone thought dead. "Hey, is Gaara still here" she said changing the topic

"Um, not sure" Tsunade said tilting her head to the side in thought. "Him and his siblings were supposed to be heading out today. I suspect they've either left or about to leave."

Narumi instantly jumped up and ran off. "There's something I need to do, I'll see you tonight."

The sand siblings approached the gates of Konoha with a look of regret in there eyes. Whether it was because the felt guilty about what the did or annoyance at not finishing their mission no one knew. In unison the three turned around to take one last glance at the village they tried to destroy. When they turned back Narumi was standing almost face to face with Gaara. The two looked into each others eyes for a few minutes before Narumi broke the awkwardness by smiling brightly. "I'm glad I got to see you before you left."

"What do you want?" Gaara said almost with hostility.

"I wanted to know if you're going to cope. I'm a jinchuuriki like you and we need to look out for each other. I know what it's like to be called demon, to be hated, to wish for death. I need to know now if you're going to be okay."

Gaara understood exactly what she meant. It was a new feeling to Gaara to have someone he barely knew care about his wellbeing. However that still didn't change the fact that she had a family now who loved her while he had no one."

"Don't look at what I have with greed" Narumi said. "You can have a family to just need to want it. You've had family in front of you all this time. Embrace your precious people, keep them close and don't blame your demon. To hate what you have inside you is to hate yourself. For better or for worse the two of you will forever be one. Don't despise it and try to understand what your other half is going through. That is the life of a jinchuuriki; it's as good a life as any. You are as fortunate as anyone and luckier than most. Don't fuck it up."

Narumi left without giving time for Gaara time to respond but not before thrusting a fortune cookie into his hand. Despite Narumi's long winded speech Gaara hadn't the faintest idea of what she was talking about. In fact all he got out of it was that he should be happy with what he had. Gaara broke open the cookie and read his message out loud. "For every problem you come across there will be a solution that is simple, neat and wrong." Gaara looked up at the retreating figure of Narumi. "What an odd person."

XXXX

Akuma lay on the floor to his dungeon staring up at the ceiling. In one hand was a bottle of sake and in the other was a bong filled with something that may not have been tobacco. Kuron walked in to see his master lying pettily on the floor in a depressed state."

"I thought you said you were getting off the bud" Kuron said loudly enough to let his presence be known.

Akuma coughed loudly and groaned. "I want Narumi back" he wined like young child. "She was supposed to be back by now. It's that stupid fox's fault, he gave her memories back and he wasn't supposed to, she was supposed to come to me. It's not fair damn it."

"What do you want to do about it?"

Akuma suddenly turned serious. "You and me are going to Konoha, were going to get Narumi back. Postpone my meeting with the Mizukage and get ready. Get my double and the spider kid and then teleport us all to Konoha. I will have Narumi back."

XXXX

Yeah I was going to put another chapter in before this one kind of like showing Narumi's change in personality but decided against it because I didn't think it was entirely crucial to the narrative and it would draw the tediously dull and boring portion out for too long. (I used big words then to make myself sound smart.) if I need to show what happened I'll just use flash backs.

Any way hope that explained something all to you and I know it took a while to come out but I had computer problems. So yeah I'm not going to make it so Narumi is overpowered that's why he cant use the bloodlines but it's important that they are there because there's going to be a twist that involves them. So yeah that's pretty much it other than make sure you all review. Think of reviewing as a toll for reading this story. So if you read it review it and I can see how many people read it so don't think you can get away with reading and not reviewing. But seriously please review.

Next chapter will begin the real story line.

I know I'm a bit late but happy New Year!


	15. Akuma revealed

Alright sorry about the unreasonably long wait but I have a good reason. You see my internet provider fucked me over so I was without internet for months and you can't upload stories to fanfiction without internet. That and my computer was moody and not co-operating so I through it the window and lost pretty well everything on the hard drive. Bu it's okay because I fixed it, it's still moody but I haven't lost my temper yet. So here is the story.

Answers to reviews (that's right I do read them):

raw666: Narumi will get a break soon

ShadowCub: they do want her to be a tea drinking girl, she doesn't though. She doesn't want to stay but has no choice.

harlequin320: I will update soon

Glow Bomb: I won't ask for any review this chapter.

Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name: big words are cool. Anyway I'm trying to bring old Narumi back

Arinor: I will go back and change the whole layman's terms thing when I get a chance, thankyou for pointy it out.

Conan's best deduction: I'm going to take that as a compliment and thankyou.

byebye360: thanks, I try my best

Aidis: Here's the update and remember I had a good reason for my absence

curious 37465: thanks for pointy out the sauske personality thing I'm working on it. The reason why Kyuubi warmed to Jariya so quickly was because he didn't have another choice. Narumi went with the whole being betrayed thing because she had to. But I really should have incorporated the "You want to adopt me? Why so I can be this villages slave next? I saved this village I was promised my freedom not a another pare of uncaring masters" speech because that's just gold. Mark my words I'm going to put that in somewhere with in the next few chapter because I like it. Right now I couldn't show Akuma properly in this chapter because I cut it short by I'm trying to portray as someone who is smart enough that they plan everything weeks in advance and can take educated guesses on almost anything. Akuma went after Narumi quickly because he doesn't want her to forget about him. As for that last bit you sort guessed the plot for the next few chapters. Without spoiling it to much Akuma will send an experiment after Narumi and said experiment may or may not neutralize her abilities. Oh and this is by far the longest review I've ever read but extremely appreciated as are all of them. And I did respond to all the reviews.

XXXX

The stench of urine and beer hung in the air. The Hell Pit Saloon was known for being dirty and cheap but above all a hive of low life mercenaries. This was the joint where ninja rejects came. If someone couldn't afford to hire real ninja they'd come to the Hell Pit and hire the next best thing. The door slid open filling the dark tavern with a natural light that made the occupants cringe. Narumi walked in and closed the door behind her sending the tavern back to a dim candle light.

Narumi sat down at the counter and whistled at the bartender. The tall grubby man hobbled over and sized up his new customer.

"I'll have a pot of your cheapest beer."

The bartender eyed Narumi. "You know selling alcohol to minors is a crime, right?"

"Make it a schooner of your cheapest beer then."

The bartender smirked then served Narumi the glass of beer.

It didn't take long for Narumi to be approached even though everyone knew who she was. A tall scrawny man with orange hair sat next to her. He wore black pants with metal armor plates and a brown vest. He lit up a cigarette and offered one to his blond client to be who just shock her head. "You know there are only two reasons people come here" the man said stopping to take a drag of his cigarette. "They either come here looking for work or looking for someone to do work, which one would you be."

"I need someone to do a few you things. Gather some information on few people."

"What a coincidence, gathering information is my specialty. Now you tell me, which people do you need info on."

Narumi stood up and addressed the entire saloon. "I need someone to get inside the Mizukage's tower and steal a file on an individual called Akuma-san. Specifically on where his base of operations is, do that for me and your reward will be the treasure of the most powerful demon lord, the Kyuubi."

A fire couldn't have cleared the place faster. After hearing a reward like that everyone wanted in. They ran out so fast they didn't even think about it, like why someone as powerful as Narumi couldn't do it herself or why she couldn't have the dragons do it.

"**You don't have access to my treasure"** Kyuubi said sleepily.

'I know' Narumi replied 'but they don't.'

XXXX

Tsunade stated with empty eyes at the two hunks of metal on her desk that use to be Narumi and Haku's slave belts. It had taken nearly an entire night to get them off. Narumi's had been easy but Haku's was a nightmare. The belts were white hot when they were originally fitted so naturally when Tsunade took it off most of the skin around Haku's waist had come off with it. After many hours Tsunade had completely removed the belt and stemmed the bleeding. Haku ended up with some very nasty scaring but the Slug Princess had worked her magic and cleared up almost every trace of the damaged tissue. Tsunade quietly wished it had been as easy as Narumi's procedure, grip it, rip it and let the damage heal before her eyes.

The door swung open as Jariya walked in. "I see you finally got those belts off, must've been difficult what with them being welded on and all."

"They were, thanks for the help" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Yeah well there wasn't much need fore a seal master."

"Actually it would've helped but I guess it doesn't matter now. Anyway when are you planning giving Narumi that seal you were talking about."

"Actually that's why I'm here. I was hoping you'd know where she is."

"She'll probably be back at the hot springs. Come on I'll go with you.

XXXX

In the hot afternoon sun five figures walked through the quiet forests that encased Konoha. They walked the way only those with purpose walked. Although there was a much faster way to get to their destination, the leader had insisted that they 'check out the surrounding area.'

The ideas of spending a week traveling to Konoha rather than spending less than a minute teleporting hadn't gone down well with the others. Still they knew better than to mess with their leader. After all Akuma had a reputation to be wary of.

They reached the gates of Konoha where they were immediately approached by the guards. "Your names, papers and purpose of visit" said one of the guards in a gruff voice.

The shortest of the figures stepped forward. "My name is Kokoro, I'm with Akuma-san. We're both dangerous criminals. We are here to cause trouble, find a friend and maybe kill a few people if time permits. As for papers all I have is this." Nightmare held out an empty chip packet and smiled sheepishly. The guards looked over the piece of rubbish and handed it back.

"It all seems to checkout, enjoy your stay" said the guards as they returned to their posts.

The five cloaked figures continued on their way until they were well inside the village. "Alright" said one of the figures. "It's ten o'clock now and we'll meet the Hokage at noon, that way we'll interrupt her lunch. She doesn't know we're here so keep a low profile. I'll meet you out front the Hokage tower in two hours, in the mean time enjoy a little R&R." The figures parted ways and disappeared into the crowded Konoha streets without anyone giving them a second glance.

XXXX

Narumi lay in utter bliss in the steaming hot springs. Her tranquil bath was interrupted by fierce and very unwelcome a thumping on the door. "Hey Narum-chani, you in there?" came Jariya's muffled voice through the door. Narumi stayed quiet and slowly sunk into the water. "I know you're in there." a few minutes passed before the thumping started even louder. "Damn it, open the door. I'll give you ten seconds to open this door before Tsunade and I bust in there.

Narumi froze for a few moments but shook the idea off, there was no way any normal person would break the door down. Narumi realized too late that her parents were far from normal. The door shattered under Tsunade's fist. If it wasn't for Narumi's speed she never would've been able to rap a towel around herself in time.

"What the hell is the matter with you" cried out Narumi. Despite expecting the intrusion it still didn't make it any less disrespectful.

"I said I'd break it down" said Jariya childishly. "Now get dressed, we need you in the living room immediately."

Narumi stalked into the living room still angry about her bath being interrupted. She wore blue canvas pants and an orange T-shirt with a blue swirl on the back, about the only clothes she owned aside from her blue kimono. In the centre of the room was a padded table, the type one would find in massage parlor.

Jariya smiled when he saw his godchild. "Ah good you're here. Take off your shirt and lie face down on the table." Narumi looked over at Tsunade who nodded reassuringly. Narumi did as she was told and lay down. Jariya instantly began inspecting Narumi's tail.

Narumi had never really embraced the idea of having a tail but she didn't exactly like it being man handled. The tail itself was sort of weird. It looked completely out of place in the way it just sprouted out above her backside.

Tsunade saw the look of confusion on her adopted daughter's face and decided to explain. "We looked into your condition and think we may be able to help you. At the moment you have way too much chakra so much so that controlling it is impossible. Jariya is going to hopefully seal your tail away along with some of your chakra reserves. With less chakra you should be able to properly control your chakra. Also with removing so much of your demonic chakra you should lose the ears too so you'll blend in better."

"And don't worry I'll make it so you can unseal it whenever you need it" Jariya added still inspecting her tail. Narumi didn't say anything but she didn't support the idea. It was like they were taking a piece of herself away, mold her to suit them. It was something about keeping her family together that made her stay quiet. Tsunade and Jariya had both made sacrifices for her, now she'd make some for them.

Jariya began drawing symbols on Narumi's back in preparation for the sealing. The ink was cold and gave her chills. Without warning Jariya slammed his hand into Narumi's back. A second later an intense pain and searing heat filled her body. It lasted for only a few seconds but it felt like hours. When it was over both Narumi's ears and tails weren't there. The young hanyou reached up and grabbed her human ears. They were almost alien in their shape but she welcomed the change. "How do you feel?" asked Tsunade.

Narumi got up and tried to stand. At first she was bit wobbly but soon got accustom to her new centre of gravity. "I feel lighter but somehow slower too" Narumi said still shaking slightly.

"I'm not surprised you feel lighter, in fact I'm amazed you could even move with all that chakra in your system" Jariya said putting away his sealing equipment. "You probably only feel slow because there isn't all that chakra in your muscles anymore. If you learn to control what chakra you have you should get your speed back."

Narumi got up and walked over to the mirror to look at the seal. Her tail was gone; instead there was tattoo of a black tail that reached all the way up to her neck. "So to unseal it I just focus chakra to the seal" Narumi said touching the tattoo.

"Yeah, but you wont be able to do it until you get some better control" Jariya said. "Also one last thing, I sealed away lots of chakra so it might be uncomfortable to the point of pain to suddenly have all the chakra rush back into your coils. So don't unseal it unless you really need it."

Narumi gave a wary smile in response. "So what now."

"All the genin teams have a group training exercise at noon; I want you there with them at training ground tweleve. By the end of the week I'll put you into one of the genin cells. Without the fox features it'll be easy to disguise you as a genin incase Kiri or Akuma-san come for you. Trust me this is for the best."

Those words ent a shockwave through the young demon's mind. All the pieces came together like one giant jigsaw. This hadn't been about giving her better control this had been about giving them better control. The new seal she'd just been given could only be unlocked by Jariya. They'd sealed away her chakra to keep her weak and them in control. First they restricted her movement then they caged 's words were beginning to make sense. She inwardly cursed herself at gullibility. Narumi had let her guard down and she'd been shackled as a result. She could almost here Akki laughing in the back of here mind. Ninja villages were all the same, always wanting to lay claim and control to weapons they had no right to. What would be the next step, turn her into a mindless drone, and maybe even siphon off her chakra. The possibilities were too vast to try and prepare for. Narumi would tread very carefully from now on. She said nothing as she left.

XXXX

The first thing the young jinkuruchi did was head to the nearest training ground. Five minutes in she realized the extent of the seal. Narumi had once been known as a super power in Kirigakure. By now she'd certainly lost that title. Her signature move of sprouting strands of barbed wire from her body like tendrils of death was a thing of the past. The ability to attack an opponent from every angle was a flawless technique. Small things like changing the trajectory of a thrown blade just by concentrating on said blade were among the many abilities that were unjustly taken. All Narumi could do was use her power to create her knives and swords but once out of her body she had no control over them, they were just like any other weapon.

All the built up emotion were too much. For an instant the young hanyou let her demon side as she roared in rage at the situation. This was no ordinary raw, it was truly demonic and instilled fear into the hearts of all that heard, which unfortunately was most of Konoha.

"I'm no doctor, but I'm guessing something's wrong" Haku said as he walked out into the training ground. "Next time I think you should yell a bit louder, I think there were a few kids in Sunagakure that didn't piss themselves."

"Um, sorry" Narumi said as she sat down. "I didn't mean for that to happen.

"Whether you meant for it or not, you can't let your demon side out like that."

Narumi turned serious. "I think Jariya-san and Tsunade-San are trying to…"

"You mean mum and dad" Haku corrected.

Narumi rolled her eyes. "Mum and dad sealed away most of my chakra. That's why my ears and tail are gone. By the way thank you for noticing" she said sarcastically. Haku shrugged in response but allowed his sister to continue. "They're trying to control me. First they put a seal on me so I couldn't leave the village, then they sealed away a good chunk of my power and now they're forcing me to be a genin. Don't you see they're purposely keeping me weak so as to just turn me into another weapon? Haku we both need to get out of here. They've already got me on a leash; it's only a matter of time before they chain you too."

"Stop referring to mum and dad as _them_, like an enemy." Haku's voice was full of emotion. "Don't forget that those two took us in and gave us a home. We own everything too them. Did you ever think they were protecting you? Let's face it you stand out like a sore thumb. Maybe they got rid of your power to try to help you. Akuma-teme is after you and you need to blend in. This is so like you. You're always over thinking everything, always thinking everyone's your enemy." Haku calmed down slightly. "Look they probably are trying to keep you weak but they're doing it for your protection. Stop fighting everyone."

Narumi flopped down on the ground exhausted from training and the sudden revelation. "Haku, please promise me something. Promise me you'll always be there for me. You may be the only person left I can trust. Mum and dad are just like Mizukage, they all think of me as a weapon and Zabuza-sama has been avoiding me like the plague. Do you know where he's gone?"

Haku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah well that's why I'm here. Zabuza was sent out on a mission a couple of days ago. Now I'm being sent out as reinforcements. Just between you and me, it's all bullshit. Mum's sending me out on some useless mission so Zabuza can do some serious training with me. They want to make me a medic-nin, I just need a bit more field experience in Konoha's records. Don't worry; every other day I'll be there for you."

Narumi gave a groan. "Whatever" she said almost playfully.

"Well whatever to you too. Anyway I'll be leaving this afternoon, that's what I came to tell you. Be safe until I get back, okay?"

"Don't worry about me" Narumi shouted out as she watched Haku disappear into the tress. Narumi looked up at the sky; the sun was at its highest point. 'Noon' she thought to herself. Activating her stealth jutsu, she set off for training ground twelve.

XXXX

"What's up with the group training" Kiba whispered to Shino as they sat on the grass waiting for their senseis. Training ground tweleve was an alien place to the genin teams but not nearly as alien as group training. This sort of activity was usually discontinued when ninja left the academy.

"I'd say it has something to do with the way we performed during the invasion" Shino replied stoically. That statement made everyone stop and think. Konoha's defense all round had been a success but their individual performances had been average. After all it was only because Haku 'flipped' that Konoha even knew about the attack. Not only that, but Narumi had been almost solely responsible for the victory. While everyone was thankful for the help it did make everyone else seem incompetent.

Narumi, still hidden walked up to the group and sat down behind them. She decided to sit and watch as they interacted maybe gather a little intelligence. She had been seated for more than ten seconds when one of the genin's dog started barking.

Kiba perked up at Akumaru's barking. "What is it boy." Akumaru suddenly stopped barking and began to whimper. "Someone is here, someone powerful. They're hidden but they're here."

The others all looked around scared. What were they suppose to do. There was a chance it was one of Orochimaru's subordinates looking for revenge. The genin's all began looking around frantically for 'Orochimaru's invisible subordinate'.

Narumi rolled her eyes. They were so immature, giving away everything, letting their minds jump to conclusions. There was a long road ahead of them before they would become real ninja. She released her jutsu but said nothing. It took them about another thirty seconds before they realized her presence. No one said anything; it was as if the whole forest had gone quiet. That pin drop silence lasted for fifteen minutes until the senseis arrived, the last being Kakashi.

The awkward silence continued until Asuma chose to break it. "Well everyone welcome to the first of what will be many group training sessions. Joining us today is someone most of you have met. A former contestant of the chunin exams, who shall now be referred to as Naru. Today's activity will be a simple game of capture the flag. Us jounin take on you genin, with Naru on your team. I'll let Kakashi-san the explain rules."

Kakashi looked up from the small orange book he'd been reading since he arrived. "Right, the rules. The flag is this." The one eyed jounin put away his book and removed a small bell on a piece of string from around his neck. "One of us will be wearing this as a necklace. You won't know which one of us has it but if you don't retrieve the bell by midnight then we toss you right into a remedial training session, trust me, you don't want that. You're going to have to beat us all if you want to find the bell."

"Good luck" Asuma said vanishing in a puff of smoke along with Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai.

"Bunshins" Neji mumbled. "Alright what do we do now?" he said looking at Narumi as did everyone else.

Narumi was gob smacked. To think that all these genin had participated in the exams but looked to a foreigner for help when battling their own senseis. Not only that but this was her first time meeting the majority them. She decided to vocalize her thoughts. "Why look to me" she said annoyed. "How should I know how to take on your senseis when I have no idea of their strength of yours?"

Narumi's question caused an uneasy tension among everyone that remains until a certain pink haired kunochi broke it. "You're strong" Sakura said softly. "Please Narumi-chan you beat Orochimaru-san in the forest of death. You know what to do."

The temperature dropped substantially at the words 'you're strong'. Even the jounin felt it who were easily half a kilometer away. Narumi's demonic chakra flared up so much it was visible. She was still bitter from what Jariya had done that morning. Truth be told she could have easily passed the training by herself a day ago. Now she almost belonged with the genin, she was nothing more than a weakling.

Being unwillingly stuck in the position of leader, Narumi made the most of it. Filling the area with a thick mist so everyone began to strategies. The mist was so thick that seeing only a few inches ahead was difficult. The mist was not only used as camouflage but also a weapon. Up in the trees the jounin were finding giving orders a problem when the layout of the ground was invisible. The only reason the genin were coping was because Narumi was leading them and had experience in mist warfare. After only a few minutes the genin had their plan set out. It was simple.

Narumi had enough experience in stratigising to throw a plan together. It did however make her uneasy to see some of the genin had natural strategy minds but chose not to use them. The genin gave their 'leader' a run down of their skills and those of their senseis. "Alright so here's the plan" Narumi said "they'll give the bell to Gai-sensei because he's the fastest. So we have to attack with heaps of clones and I'll summon a few dragons. One big wave of enemies that can't be counted or dodged. We got heaps of time so we should wait a few hours to set up traps and prepare. Got it?"

Everyone nodded except for Shikimaru who had a puzzled look on his face. "The sounds good but we should make a few changes. I think that..."

"I don't care what you think" Narumi snapped. "I know how to plan and I know this will work. So keep your changes to yourself."

"Whatever, I don't care" Shikimaru said throwing his hands up in defeat.

Everyone ignored the tension in the air and began to check over their gear before Narumi called them back into the tight circle. "Sorry about before Shikimaru-kun" Narumi said apologetically. "It's just there was a clone from one of the senseis spying on us , I needed them to think we were using that strategy." Everyone visibly relaxed at hearing that, so their elected leader wasn't an uptight bitch after all. In fact they had even more respect for her now. "Real plan is this, dived and conquer mixed with blitzkrieg tactics. I'll use exploding tags to separate them and then engage Kakashi-sensei. Lee-kun you attack Gai-sensei and keep him occupied. Tenten-chan, you're a weapons specialist so you take on Asuma-sensei. While all the jounin are separated the rest of you will rush Kurenai-sensei. She specializes in genjutsu and should be easy enough to take down as long as she's by herself. Everyone attacks head on except for Shikimaru-kun, who'll be giving orders and Hinata-chan who'll be watching out for genjutsu. Also once you beat her make sure she stays unconscious. Then move onto Asuma-sensei, then Gai-sensei, lastly Kakashi-sensei. Move in quick and don't give them a chance to react. If you find the bell then obviously you don't need to continue. We attack immediately."

The truth was this activity could have been dealt with by simply calling on the dragons. However Narumi was in constant fear that if she pissed off the dragons then they'd kill her. Calling on such proud beasts for simple training exercises was potentially damaging to their honor and her well being. Safest way to beat the jounin was to stick to the plan.

XXXX

Five cloaked figures assembled at the base of the Hokage Tower. They walked in a perfect straight line all the way to the administration desk. "We're here for a meeting with the Hokage."

"Name?" said a girl in her early twenties. She wore a bright flowery dress, something that didn't suit the office environment and a name tag that said Yuki. She looked busy and overworked but overall happy to be there.

"Akuma and party" replied one of the hooded figures in a cheery and distinctly female voice.

Yuki looked through a list of names for a moment. "Sorry you're not on the list. Tsunade-sama is very busy and unless you make an appointment I'm afraid you can't see her. If you want I can book you in for an appointment now. Tomorrow at four is free."

The shortest of the hooded figures stepped forward. The figure removed its hood to reveal the face of a thirteen or fourteen year old boy. He had short spiky brown hair, a beaming smile and a mass of scars around his right eye. He beamed at Yuki which made her feel concerned but somehow warm inside too. "I know we don't have an appointment but can we go see her anyway" said nightmare.

Yuko looked straight at him. "Sure go right up, I'll radio ahead so Hokage-sama will know to expect you." Kokoro smiled even wider, which was nearly impossible but somehow he managed.

The guards on the door didn't bother the five as they walked into the Hokage's office. Usually they would check over any guests but for some reason they seemed unable to move.

Tsunade was on the verge of falling of her chair. After hearing that Akuma of all people was coming to see her she'd called both Jariya and Sarutobi along with a squad of her best ANBU. They didn't flinch as the five imposing figures stepped in. The figures stood in a straight line and one by one removed their hoods. First was Kokoro still wearing his out of place smile. Second was woman in her late twenties. She had long reddish brown hair and a plain white ANBU mask. Third was a black man standing at over two meters tall, without a doubt the most intimidating one of them so far. The fourth was plain and simple weird. He had blue skin and a layer of blue fur all over his whole body; he almost resembled a blue monkey. Lastly was the weirdest. He removed his entire cloak to reveal an inhuman body. He had a pair of jaws with spiky teeth; six arms with pincers at each end and a massive scorpion tail complete with stinger.

The ANBU couldn't show emotions because of their masks but Tsunade, Jariya and Sarutobi could. Their emotion was disgust; it covered their faces like skin. Disgust directed mainly at the scorpion boy standing on the end. He was the very definition of ugly.

Tsunade swallows hard to stop herself from vomiting. "Akuma-sama I'm glad you decided to come here. To what do I own the pleasure of your visit" Tsunade said with seriousness and sincerity.

The tall black man stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I am Akuma and I'm here to negotiate the terms of the return of one my subordinates. Narumi-san belongs to me and here role in the recent invasion was a breach of contract that I had with Kirigakure. I can only stress my most sincere apologies about the role that my subordinate undertook in such an event. If she can be returned to me as soon as possible we can work together on putting such a dreadful incident behind us. In future I hope to call Konogakure an ally and you, a friend."

Tsunade took in everything. For some reason she was bursting with anger even though Akuma had been nothing but courteous. When she looked at the tall man she was reminded of everything he'd put her daughter through. She suppressed her anger knowing full well that in times like this she had to be professional. "I understand your request and reasons for but I cannot allow it. Narumi-san has been intergraded into the ANBU division of Konoha as well as being adopted by a powerful and influential clan of Konoha. It is my responsibly to ensure the strength and integrity of the village and trading away a powerful ninja such as Narumi-san would compromise the village."

Akuma looked over at the white masked ninja to his left. She gave a subtle nod before he turned back to face Tsunade. "I tell you this merely to give you better understanding rather as a threat. I have many armies at my disposal. It would be unwise to make an enemy of me over something as trivial as one ninja. I strongly suggest that you reconsider your decision. I intend to get my subordinate back through diplomatic solutions or _military solutions_." This wasn't an empty threat. Akuma had every intention of letting all hell lose on Konoha if he didn't get his way.

Tsunade nodded slowly while not letting it show she'd taken offence. "I will consult with my council and we will meet again tomorrow at noon. We will negotiate the terms of and the fate of Narumi-san then. Until then feel free to enjoy our village." She bowed her head as did Jariya and Sarutobi. Akuma returned the gesture and left with his followers.

The moment they left Tsunade began barking out orders. "Sarutobi-sensei, gather the council. Jariya get Narumi the hell out of the village, under know circumstances is she to know Akuma-san is here."

XXXX

Kakashi was sweating for the first time in a long time when he realized he'd be fighting Narumi without back up. The explosion had come from no where and then Narumi had confronted him. He already knew that the strategy his clone had heard was fake. The genin were prepared and organized. Kakashi with all his years of experience guessed the genin's strategy provided it went quickly then they would eventually get the bell.

Kakashi had been told prior to that day's training that Jariya had sealed away a portion of her chakra. However he didn't know how much so he was under the impression he was facing an enemy he couldn't beat. He turned and fled, hoping to reunite with his allies. It wasn't until Narumi went to chase him that he realized just how much Jariya had sealed away. Sure she was fast but not nearly as fast as she had been. Kakashi stopped his retreat and got ready to attack. If Jariya had indeed sealed that much away then be had the upper hand. Narumi lifted up her T-shirt and pulled a sword from her abdomen.

Kakashi got goose bumps as he watched the twelve year old remove the sword from her body, watching it always made him feel queasy. Narumi charged head on with the sword. Kakashi ducked under the slash and swept her feet out from under her with a kick. Narumi jumped back and through the sword at her enemy. Kakashi dodged the sword at sent a fire ball jutsu in return. Narumi dived out of the way of the mass of fire and thickened the mist for taijutsu. Even in close quarters combat Kakashi was still better.

Narumi, so early in the fight went to her last resort. 'Kyuubi, Kyuubi you there, I need some chakra.'

She heard a groan deep in the back of her mind. Kyuubi just being woken up wasn't exactly happy. **'Damn it, why can't you ever deal with your problems by yourself. How much do you need?'**

'Sorry about waking you' Narumi said very unsympathetically. 'Look I just need enough too beat this guy. Just give me enough so I don't lose control but can beat him into the ground.' Kyuubi mumbled something about his vessel being annoying but gave her the chakra none the less.

The feeling of utter power flowed through her body. Jariya may have sealed away the power she had but Kyuubi's power could still be lent out. The crimson youkai encased the blond jinchuriki's body forming a cloak of the demon fox's chakra. She pumped the added chakra to her muscles so she'd have her god like speed back. The sudden increase of chakra in the area didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. He knew what he was dealing with. The one eyed shinobi was no stranger too tough battles but fighting against demonic chakra was a first. Sweat beads formed on his neck because of the potency of the youkai.

Narumi pounced with her added speed. Kakashi just managed to parry the first strike but took the second shot right in the gut. He was winded and taken aback, Narumi used the split second moment for her final attack. She forced her hand out and placed her palm on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi looked down just in time to see the blinding flash of red light as chakra exploded from Narumi's palm. The explosion caused the skin on Narumi's hand to become horribly burnt and black, worst could be said for Kakashi. The force had sent him flying back fifty meters giving him second degree burns all over his torso, many broken bones and internal bleeding. Before the blast had gone off he'd managed to jump back just enough so there was the tiniest gap between Narumi's outstretched palm and his chest.

The copy cat ninja was in bad shape, he looked over at Narumi to see a look of worry on her face, clearly she hadn't meant to use so much chakra. The thought gave him little comfort as he groaned in pain. Narumi rushed over and helped him lean up against the tree. "Sorry Kakashi-san, I don't have good control over my chakra." She tried to use what little healing jutsu she'd learnt from Haku but the damage was just too great. "I'll go get some help" she said as she dropped this mist and ran to find one of the other jounin.

"We did it" the distant shouting of genin cheering echoed through the trees. Kakashi's head sunk even lower, they were able to beat Asuma and get the bell. He didn't have to wait long before Narumi returned with all the genin and jounin. Most looked battered and bruised but otherwise able to stand.

"What happened to him" called out Kurenai as she rushed over. When she looked at Kakashi's mangled form she was almost thankful that she'd gotten off so lightly. She had only been temporarily knocked out and tied to a tree.

"It was an accident" Narumi said quickly. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard...can you heal him. Everyone slowly looked towards Sakura. It was a bit disappointing that out everyone there that Sakura, a genin had the most experience in medical jutsu.

"I can't do wounds this bad" Sakura said almost surprised they expected her to heal him. "Narumi-chan, can't you use your blood to heal him like you did Sasuke-kun."

Narumi looked down in shame both at causing the damage and not being able to reverse it. "My blood will only purge the wound of any infection, it can't repair the tissue. You're the one here with the most medical experience and knowledge. You heal him, everyone else will help you out and I'll go get some help." Before Sakura had time to respond Narumi was already gone. The way Narumi spoke didn't go unnoticed by the jounin. She gave an order and people obeyed; she was a natural leader, something Konoha needed more of. Sakura's hands began to glow and she used all her medical know how to try and keep Kakashi conscious.

Narumi made the trip back to Konoha hospital in only minutes. She leap through corridors narrowly missing patients and doctors. She was moving so fast that the most people saw of her was a red blur. In her office, Tsunade felt the mass of demonic chakra closing in as did most of the hospital. She turned to look at the door jus as it was flung open. She had sensed the chakra and was expecting to see her daughter, however the cloak of red chakra did surprise her. A million thoughts rushed through her mind mostly to do with Kyuubi taking over her body. The thoughts were dismissed when Narumi opened her mouth.

"Please help! It's Kakashi-san...he's hurt...at training ground twelve...chakra burns...broken bones...critical condition" she said in between breaths. Although still curious at the chakra, cloak and very concerned, Tsunade rushed out of the room hoping to save the life of Hatake Kakashi.

XXXX

Sakura was struggling to keep Kakashi awake while everyone else was staring intently at him hoping to heal him with their eyes. "How's he going" Kiba asked. Sakura didn't even bother responding. This was the sixth time Kiba had asked that question in the last couple of minutes and the answered was always the same; not good. "I'll take your silence as he's still not good" Kiba said even softer. Sakura tried her best for another few minutes but with her limited chakra she was coming dangerously close to chakra exhaustion.

The trees shook as Tsunade bounced through them and into the clearing were the jounin and genin were huddled. Everyone parted to let her through. There was no doubt about it, Kakashi's injuries were severe but Tsunade's skill was legendary. In a minute she had the internal bleeding under control it wasn't long before the bones and burns were treated too. Tsunade's skills were good enough to bring a nearly doomed man back to life, that being said Kakashi still had a good week of recovery in hospital to look forward to. Kakashi now being able to properly speak began to recount the details of the fight.

Just as Kakashi was finishing up Narumi returned. The red chakra cloak was more or less gone but the power could still be felt. "Everyone take Kakashi back to the hospital and have the rest of the day off. Narumi-chan, you stay here, we need to have a talk about what happened." the others picked up Kakashi and disappeared while Narumi trudged over to her mother. "Narumi-chan, what in the hell happened?"

Narumi looked down in shame but was still angry at her parents for what they did. "You took away my chakra so I asked Kyuubi-kun for some of his. I misjudged how much chakra I was supposed to use."

Tsunade was gob smacked. "You nearly killed a jounin, what technique were you trying to do."

"I made it myself when I was taught the tree climbing exercise. I could never climb the tree because of my poor control but I could blast it apart by using too much chakra. I used that principle to make my attack. I touch a person and force a whole heap of chakra through my hand and into them. It usually just knocks a person down and stuns them. I didn't mean for it to explode."

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "This is why we sealed away your chakra. You shouldn't use so much chakra if you don't know how to."

"Yeah, sorry" Narumi said through gritted teeth. Inside she was seething. If Tsunade hadn't of locked away her power this would never of happened and she was still pretending she did it to help Narumi. It was important that she hid the way she felt so Tsunade didn't get suspicious.

"Look just give Kyuubi-sama back his chakra and don't do it again. Learn to control the chakra you have before you ask for more. Tsunade left leaving Narumi to train and reflect. Narumi chose to use the time trying to control her blade like she use to, but to no success.

"Quite the cage your in, no chakra, no freedom and no fun." The chilling voice that was almost like a siren of danger for Narumi echoed through the trees. The unwelcome figure of Akki materialized before her eyes. Like a carbon copy of herself except but with black hair, black fox ears and tail and eyes filled with something dark. Narumi was frozen with fear as Akki strode forward to stand only a few feet away. "These people are just like all the rest" Akki practically spat the word people. "They're trying to keep us weak, they don't like us, they think we're monsters. That's why they make you hide your ears and tail. They hate you! But do you know who doesn't hate us, Akuma-sama. After all Akuma-sama made us, we are Akuma-sama's pet. Why did you leave Akuma-sama, we had a good life."

Narumi finally coming out of her shock summoned a sword from her arm and slashed at Akki. The blade went straight through like she was made of dust. Akki chuckled lightly. "Trying to kill your imaginary friends, how intelligent" Akki mocked.

"Why are you here" Narumi spat. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Akki pouted. "I'm here to help you. I just thought you'd like to know that Akuma-sama is here, in Konoha. Maybe Akuma-sama came to take us back home. I bet that nasty slug lady knows but isn't going to tell us. We should kill her."

"Piss off, how would you know where that bastard is?"

Akki chuckled again. "I'm a figment of your imagination. I only know what you know." It suddenly hit Narumi harder than one of Tsunade's punches. That was the reason she'd felt sick that morning. Akuma was in Konoha and deep down she knew it. Paying those mercenary was worthless when her enemy came to her.

XXXX

Narumi crept through her mindscape trying not to wake the sleeping Kyuubi who was sprawled out on the sheets snoring loudly. She tip toed over to the bookcase of memories and began to flip through books. Kyuubi wouldn't stop her from reading but he'd be disappointed. Having the 'I'm not angry, I'm disappointed' speech was something Narumi would rather avoid. It didn't take long before she realized just how valuable these books were.

Each book was packed with words but gave very little. Most of the memories Kyuubi had given her were nothing more than useless snippets of training sessions. That being said she was still glad to know but furious. All the easily accessible memories had been tampered with. All she had of her missing year were some training exercises and a few faces of insignificant subordinates to Akuma.

"Looking for something?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow.

Narumi whipped around and glared. "These memories are bullshit. You've taken away anything that I could use. All this tells me is the training I did." While the training sessions did help to fill in the missing year it didn't tell her much. Most of it was just hours of extreme cardiovascular or weights training. "How am I supposed to fight an enemy when I don't know what they look like?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "I didn't really want you going after Akuma so early. But if Akuma is indeed here in Konoha then I guess you have no choice." Kyuubi removed the black leather bound book of memories he'd taken. He pulled out a single photo from the stuffed book. He held the photo out for Narumi to look at. She gazed at the photo with fire in her eyes. Now her enemy had face.

XXXX

In only six minutes Tsunade had gone through one and a half bottles of full strength sake. Six minutes ago she'd done something very unethical, signed off on an order to capture Akuma. He'd come on a diplomatic mission and as such was under the protection of more than one treaty. Three platoons bad been dispatched to detain Akuma, while none had been sent after his subordinates as they were deemed less important. The only thing she could take solace in was that the capture order was the will of the council and not hers.

The guilt was washing over the inexperienced Hokage but she hoped things would be all right. The door was thrown open as Narumi stormed through the door. "Where's Akuma? Why didn't you tell me straight away she was here?" Narumi roared with balled fists.

Tsunade had many thoughts rushing through her mind, the most prominent being how Narumi new Akuma was in town. "I don't k know what your talking about" Tsunade said playing dumb. "If Akuma was here I would've told you straight away...hang on a minute what do you mean by _she_?"

For a second Narumi was taken aback. "Akuma's a woman."

"What are you talking about; Akuma is a big black guy."

"What are you talking about! I spent a year with her remember."

Tsunade's heart tightened. She had sent all those AMBU after the wrong person. Of course someone as smart and infamous as Akuma would use a double. Now the question was where the real Akuma was.

XXXX

The tall black man ran through the forests of Konoha with at least fifty ANBU hot on his heals. It was about three or so in the morning and the lack of light was making navigating through the trees hard. Sweat poured off the man's forehead, he knew he'd reach the spot soon and then it would all be over. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with his leader nearly nine hours ago.

FLASHBACK

The figures that were 'Akuma and party' sat around the table at the barbecue. This was the last time they'd see each other until morning. The others all stared at the masked red head waiting for their orders. The red head removed her white ANBU mask and sat it down gently on the table. Behind the mask was the face of a beautiful woman in her late twenties with two red fang like tattoos under each eye. This was the face of a true mastermind; this was the face of the real Akuma.

"Congratulations are in order" Akuma said playing with her mask. "You did well at the Hokage meeting but our mission is not over." She turned to the blue monkey looking fellow sitting on her left." Kuron I need you to find out where Fuka-san is being held and free him. Once he's free get him outside the village and send him on his way to my hideout in Port Rengari. Once done lay low until 7:41am where you will meet me in the town square with enough chakra to teleport two of us just beyond the village."

"Kokoro your job is to infiltrate the Hokage Tower mainframe. These days everything is computerized so just hack in and make a copy of the files, specifically those files to do with Narumi. Once done come find me in the town square. I don't reckon they put her in ANBU and from the way Tsunade-san spoke about her I'm guessing she's pretty close with Narumi. If she is indeed close with Namrumi then she wouldn't of put her in ANBU were harm could so easily come to her."

Akuma turned her attention to the massive black guy. "Your job is all ready half done, Biggu. They think you are me and if my suspicions are right then they'll try to apprehend you. They'll send their best ANBU. You get as many as possible on your tail, draw 'em out of the village and kill as many as you can before they kill you." Biggu nodded and smiled manically. He really didn't seem to care that his job was to die and take as many ninja with him as possible.

Lastly Akuma turned to look at the scorpion boy. "Sasori, your job is to cover our tracks once Kuron has teleported me and Kokoro out. You will meet us at 7:40 in the town square. You're going to fight Narumi and hopefully beat her, show her how weak she's become. I've got a few jobs to do myself but then I'll just be hanging around the town square until the Konoha authorities figure out who I am, if any of you need anything just come find me, dismissed."

END FLASHBACK

Biggu's journey came to end when one of the many ANBU chasing him scored a lucky hit with a kunai. The knife sailed through his shin, tearing the ligaments and instantly stopping Biggu's movement. With his wounded leg he crawled over to a nearby tree and propped himself up. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the ANBU gathering around him; there were at least fifty of them. "Akuma-san" said the ANBU Captain "you are hereby under arrest by order of the Hokage, don't try and resist."

Biggu laughed even louder. "She's never wrong; it played out just like she said it would." He smiled one last time before he unbuttoned his coat to revel hundreds of exploding tags. "Ja ne" he said sarcastically as the whole forest erupted in a shockwave followed shortly after by a flame filled explosion, killing both Biggu and all the ANBU.

Back in Konoha the real Akuma smiled at the distant sound of the explosion. The pieces were all falling in to place.

AN

Also just with Kakashi's injuries were life threatening because he had internal bleeding in the chest and that's pretty bad because if there is any damage to your main arteries or veins then you can bleed out pretty quickly. Yeah I'm a bit disappointed that this chapter was so short but it's nearly two in the morning now and I just couldn't right anymore. Next chapter will be the whole Akuma meet and greet with the real akuma. Oh yeah this is also the longest chapter so far. Also I really don't have any idea why I made Akuma a girl, the story just sort turned out the way. That and it's sort of fits into her back story which I'm planning. If you got any problems with that sorry, there's not much I can do about it now. Next chapter I will work on some of the other characters, probably on Sasuke and the other genin. But on Kokoro as well, o and ill go into his powers a bit aswell.

So now that I have internet again with a new internet provider I'll update much more regularly. All of your reviews were very much appreciated. Have a good one.


	16. Lethal Confrontation

Alright sorry about the wait but for all this time I haven't had a working computer, so you can understand the delays. Even now this substitute computer isn't entirely realiabe so updates may not be regular. Just alert this story because there is no way of telling for sure when updates will come

Reviews:

curious 37465: I'm still working in kakashi but in the next few chapters both him and the genin teams will see more action so I was going to work on his opinions then. The books with her memories in books are just a manifestation of her actual memories so she can't see who her parents are. Lastly not sure about hermaphrodite idea, I'd have to put some serious thought into it but at the moment I'd probably say that it's not on the cards. Also I think that was a longer review than your last one which is really, really impressive, thanks.

curious 37465: Yeah sorry that's my fault, I should really update more regularly so you don't forget parts of the story

ShadowCub: I don't want to give away to much but Narumi will not be a permanent resident of konoha.

Tempest S.: My roommate came up with it, she sorta helps me sometimes but not enough to say that she's a co-writer.

Tempest S.: Henge doesn't work because it requires chakra control and can be seen through and hairstyle isn't really plausible. She has fox ears because it's demonic fox chakra and the more of it there is the more she becomes a demonic fox, also I just thought it would be weird with just a tail so I thought the ears were necessary

ladygoddess8: part of who Narumi is is that she cant just let her anger out, she always tries to keep her emotions to herself also her life may not pick up but it will be different

holy moly: Soon I'll get into the missing year

SlyFox363: yeah I tried to make Fuka look like a real asshole

Impstar: Tsunade is just just trying to keep Narumi weak, she playing the part of an overprotective mother

XXXX

There was something about the birds that really pissed Narumi off. It wasn't that they squawked in the dead of night or that they constantly hung around looking for scraps. No, the thing that drove Narumi crazy was their lifestyle. True birds didn't have cages; they just had the skies in all their infiniteness. It was that freedom she longed for and every time she saw a bird she was reminded of her cage.

Narumi lay on the soft grass of Yasuraka Park gazing at the birds. She turned to look at the playground. Not too far away children played on the slides and swings while their parents watched close by. She closed her eyes and images of her past filled her mind. She remembered being alone on the slide because the other children's parents kept them away from her. The climbing frame reminded her of the time she'd spent the night in the park when she was scared of going home. Her eyes came to rest on the swings. Narumi's skin began to tingle as the details of a lynch mob beating came back to her. That particular beating involved being horribly clubbed with flaming sticks until she'd stopped moving.

Narumi rolled back over to look at the birds, trying desperately to forget the events that had transpired in that park. She'd forgiven the village for their past transgressions so there was no need to dig up the past.

Narumi used her finger to trace the seal on her left bicep. The movement restriction seal was here enemy number one, followed closely by Tsunade. Narumi's surrogate mother had soared to the top of her most hated people list after yesterday. The young jinchuuriki had stormed out of her office after she'd discovered Akuma was in town and Tsunade had kept that information from her. It wasn't clear where the real Akuma was or what her intentions were but one thing was for sure, Narumi wasn't going to stay in Konoha for too much longer. The lies, the betrayals of her trust, whatever debt she owed Konoha was paid.

Narumi was pulled from her thoughts by a strange feeling. Call it intuition or a sixth sense but a feeling of knowing washed over her like a tidal wave. She knew where Akuma was. In the blink of an eye Narumi was gone, rushing forward looking for the one person who had the answers.

XXXX

ANBU where known for their efficiency and their loyalty. They had displayed both when they tracked down Akuma and notified their Hokage first before all others. Tsunade had acted quickly on the news and made her way to the town square where Akuma was enjoying a morning coffee. As well as bringing Jariya and Sarutobi with her she'd also brought a full company of ANBU. The villagers in the streets parted as eighty highly trained ANBU ninja walked down towards the town square headed by the Hokage, the Toad Sannin and the Third Hokage.

They walked up to where Akuma was sitting and quickly surrounded her. Akuma looked over at Kokoro who was sitting next to her and nodded. Kokoro quickly swallowed three soldier pills and finished his coffee.

"Akuma-san, you're convicted of crimes against the state, I'm going to enjoy killing you" Tsunade said stepping forward and getting ready to deliver one of her bone shattering punches. It was only when she got closer and saw Akuma's face that she realised who she really was. One word escaped Tsunade's lips in a sudden realization; "Uzumaki"

"Kokoro, do you mind" Akuma said casually. Kokoro gave his signature smile and clenched his eyes shut. In an instant Tsunade stopped moving as did all the ANBU. Tsunade desperately tried to move forward but she couldn't, Akuma looked on and smiled lightly. "This is my son Kokoro; I made him much the same way I made Narumi. He has the very useful power of telepathy. He can reach inside your brains and stop them from sending impulses to your body. When he's just focusing on one person he can override the respiratory system and suffocate them, but with this many people he can only stop you moving, however that's all I need. Really, I just need to hold you still until Narumi arrives. I need to have a talk with my daughter. Instinct should tell her I'm here and she should be here any second now."

"Akuma, not to be a wet blanket or anything but I can only hold these guys for a few more minutes. If Narumi comes my power has no affect on her, how do you know she won't kill us" Kokoro said breathing heavily with sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

Akuma sat back down and returned to her coffee. "Relax, I have answers she wants. I know her she won't attack." Thirty seconds passed with agonising anticipation for everyone except for Akuma who seemed to be extremely calm given the circumstances.

"Akuma you fucking bitch" echoed Narumi's voice as she rushed through the crowd of ANBU. "I'm going to kill you." Narumi stopped when she was about three meters from Akuma's table. She tried to speak but she couldn't get the words out. There were no words to express what she felt, a mixture of fear, anticipation and great resentment.

Akuma sat her coffee down and smiled. "You've finally returned to me child. I must say I'm disappointed about your choice of allegiance, still you don't know all the facts. You don't belong here. You're a weapon of the gods, I didn't make you a monster, you were born destined to be a monster. I can see it in your eyes, you want so desperately for me to be the big bad guy of this story. You're the one who's evil."

"Let me take a wild stab in the dark about what you've been through in the last month. Kyuubi gave you your memories back and that's why you didn't come search me out, however because Kyuubi is a conniving, manipulating demon he only gave you the very useless memories. Also guessing by your new appearance Tsunade and Jariya, who I assume are your adoptive parents, have slowly been caging you up. But most importantly you came to me because you thought you could kill me and that would give you some form of closure."

Narumi was about to speak but Akuma cut her off. "There's no need to answer because I know I'm right. I know what you're looking for and you know it's not here. I miss you and so does Kokoro but I still care for you. You are my child and you belong with me. Now it's nearly time for me to go but I'll leave you with a present."

As if on cue Sasori barged through the crowd to stand at Akuma's side. "This is Sasori" she said introducing the scorpion monstrosity. "A year ago you use to spar with him and you beat him every time. I wonder if you can still beat him. My ride is nearly here so I'll finish up my spiel. "When you really want to know what and who you are come find me, but most importantly don't trust the fox inside you." In a puff of blue smoke Kuron appeared, he grabbed a hold of Kokoro and Akuma and the three vanished again in blue smoke.

Narumi was shocked. She'd wanted for a year to get answers from Akuma and when she finally got to meet the one who experimented on she couldn't say a word. Now Akuma was gone and her questions remained unanswered.

"Hey there Akki" said Sasori in a deep voice. "The boss lady said I gotta kill you and we all have to do as we're told. I'm interested to see how strong you've become." Sasori was about to charge forward but the ANBU rushed in first now being free of Kokoro's control. Despite Sasori being a rather large being, standing over at over two meters high he was able to move at an extraordinary speed. So fast in fact that he was able to out maneuver the oncoming ANBU forces and disarm everyone that came near him. The scorpion human hybrid slammed his hand on the ground and seal about a foot wide appeared. It glowed purple before a blinding light covered the entire area. When the light faded a transparent purple barrier surrounded both Sasori and Narumi, much similar to the one Orochimaru used when fighting the Third.

"This fight is between me and you, not them" Sasori said. Tsunade, Jariya and the ANBU could only look on now at the fight that was beginning to unfold. Not only that but civilians and other ninja were beginning to gather around, including the rookie nine and Team Ten.

Narumi charged forward summoning a long sword from her shoulder. She lunged forward ready to impale her enemy. Sasori grabbed the blade in one of his six pincers and snapped it with ease. He used his other pincer to hold Narumi around the wrists, ankles and throat. "Your slower than I remember" Sasori said before tearing into Narumi's shoulder with his powerful jaws. The pain was excruciating and she couldn't help but cry out in agony. Narumi was able to shake free but not without taking some damage. Her wrists and left ankle got away mostly uninjured but her right ankle and right shoulder where spurting blood faster than a garden hose. The wound on her ankle soon healed over but her shoulder didn't. Noticing the absence of her healing ability, Narumi ripped off her sleeve and tied it around her shoulder.

"Akuma-sama made me especially to combat you. The venom in my teeth neutralises your tissue regeneration speed. Another couple of those wounds and you'll bleed out. Narumi knew she only had one option left.

XXXX

"Kyuubi, I need your help again" Narumi said stepping into her mindscape. Kyuubi was lying on a couch watching the fight on a wall mounted LCD screen. He looked over at his vessel with a look of shame and annoyance,

"You're pathetic" Kyuubi said irritated but not overly angry. "Every time you get yourself into a fight you come to me whining for 'help'."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look, just give me some chakra so we don't both die."

"Flushing your system with my chakra won't help. Last time I did that it exploded, you were lucky it blew up outside your body. When my chakra mixes with yours it becomes unstable. It's not something I'm willing to risk."

"That's great, shall I just give up now and let the scorpion freak kill us."

"Don't be silly I may have a solution. When my chakra mixes with your chakra it becomes volatile, but if I give it to you permanently then it should be stable."

"What are you saying?" Narumi said confused.

Kyuubi smacked his forehead. "You know for someone with such a high IQ you sure can be simple minded. I gave you one tail worth of my chakra before and that chakra became yours but your parents have sealed it away. I still have eight more tails to give you and there's no time like the present. If I give you another tail worth of chakra you should be able to fight Sasori on equal terms. Not only that but with all the chakra entering your system it should bust open the storage seal the toad sannin used to seal your tail away. You will have two tails worth of bijuu chakra in you. It'll be rough but you should survive and if you don't it doesn't really matter seeing as Sasori will kill you anyway."

"Alright but how is this done?" Narumi said worryingly.

"Good question" Kyuubi said giving a thinking face. "Last time Akuma forced the transfer of my tail by messing with the seal but I'm not entirely sure how one would go about this. I guess I'll just force a tail's worth of chakra directly into your chakra coils and hope for the best."

"I'm so glad you know what you're doing" Narumi said sarcastically.

XXXX

Although Narumi had spent several minutes in her mindscape in the real world only a couple of seconds had passed. Narumi stood a little uneasily in front of Sasori. Her body felt heavy and sluggish. Sasori had no patience for waiting and attacked again. This time Sasori chose to bite into her other shoulder. While he held Narumi still in his jaws he buried his six pincers in her spleen. He continued to stab until she coughed up a huge amount of blood onto her attacks face.

Sasori dropped her in disgust and wiped the blood from his eyes. "What's wrong with you, we use to spar all the time and I could never beat you. What is the point of having all that power if you don't use it? It's infuriating, why would Akuma-sama give you the ultimate power and not me." Sasori's tone lessened as he calmed down. "You know, I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed. It's okay though, I'm going to help you."

Sasori used his pincers to grab Narumi by the shoulders and lift her up from the ground. In doing this he dislocated both her shoulders which sent a resonating 'pop' sound. Tsunade was on the verge of tears. She knew her daughter was strong but even jinchuuriki, had their limits. Narumi was going to die and there was nothing her parents could do to stop it.

Inside the barrier Sasori was rearing his monstrous tail stinger back for one final attack aimed directly at her heart. The crowd gasped, Tsunade screamed, Jariya cringed but Narumi stayed silent. She couldn't make a sound as six inches of poison tipped stinger ripped through her chest cavity and pierced the left ventricle of her beating heart.

Sasori released his grip on the blonde girl and she fell motionless to the floor. Sasori bent down low over Narumi's corpse and listened intently. 'Thump!'

"Oh for Kami's sake" Sasori grumbled as he realised she was still alive. Despite being a little annoyed that Narumi's heart was still beating away, he had to hand it to her; she was a tough nut to crack. He reared his tail back ready to take another try at killing her when it happened. Red chakra. For the first time since the fight started Tsunade was thankful for the purple barrier. The chakra surge was something that hadn't been felt since the night of the Kyuubi attack. The red chakra burst out of Narumi like a water balloon being popped.

The sound of screams echoed through the surrounding area. Narumi was strong but the pain was just too intense for her to hold back. The chakra shot back into her to form the silhouette of a two ears and two tails. The screaming became louder as the skin and muscle grew over the silhouette. After only twenty seconds it was over. Narumi lay on the ground in shock; Kyuubi had done it despite not knowing what he was doing. Her wounds hadn't healed over but they had stopped bleeding because the red chakra encased them like bandages.

Sasori had just recovered from the chakra blast but couldn't be happier. This was going to be a real fight. Sasori didn't have time to attack because his opponent had already cleared the distance. Narumi lay a punch into his abs that sent him flying. Sasori looked down to see his arachnid exoskeleton shattered. Since his creation Sasori was under the assumption his bone armor was indestructible, today he was proven wrong.

Narumi moved quickly and elegantly in her attack. Not a second had passed and she'd been able to lay another two more punches into the scorpion guy. Narumi clenched her face shut in pain as she removed her most favourite of weapons. A long red fur covered zanbatou. Sasori's chances of survival where looking grim. They'd never been an enemy that could stand up to the red fur of her ultimate weapon. An upper cut and a thrust was all it took to remove six of Sasori's pincers and stinger and open his chest cavity. Sasori flopped to the ground in a mixture of shock and exhaustion, he was beaten.

Narumi's attacks were basic but her weapon was unstoppable, Sasori never stood a chance. Despite being very close to death Sasori was smiling broadly showing off his blood stained fangs. Narumi was about to finish the job when a strange feeling rippled through her body. It began as a slight tingle but turned into a chill. She felt cold, really cold. Goosebumps soon appeared on her usually smooth skin.

Sasori chuckled. "Feel that, it's the feeling of change. Akuma-sama made me especially for this. The poison was made for you and you alone, I stabbed you in the heart but by now it will have spread throughout your body. My mission was to sting you; I did Akuma-sama proud." Sasori continued to chuckle to himself as his heart stopped beating and he passed on. Upon his death the purple barrier collapsed allowing the ANBU to flood in.

Sasori may have been dead but he still got the last laugh. Narumi fell to her knees as her body slowly shut down. Tsunade rushed over to her daughter but by the time she got to Narumi's side, the demon carrier was out cold. The poison was strong maybe even strong enough to finally get Narumi.

XXXX

There was no way that the incident could've been kept quiet. Half the village witnessed the fight and the other half heard it through the grape vine. It wasn't just Konoha that heard the news, the word spread throughout all the elemental nations as fast as the wind blows. There was a new kunoichi in town and she was strong. That was Tsunade's biggest problem; she was trying to keep her daughter under wraps while everyone else was gossiping. It had been a week since the fight in town square and the damage was still being repaired.

Tsunade's mind wandered as to what Akuma's next play would be as she walked through the hospital. Narumi had been taken straight to the emergency room after the fight and her condition hadn't improved. She stepped into Narumi's room and a wave of sadness washed over her. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of her daughter unconscious on the hospital bed. Narumi lay motionless with a field of tubes coming out of her.

"How is she?" Tsunade said looking over at her husband. Jariya who had been spending almost all his time Narumi's side looked up from his notebook.

"Much the same" Jariya shrugged. "Nothing to do but wait and hope her immune system can eliminate the poison."

Tsunade sighed as she pulled a syringe from her pocket. "Today marks a week since she got stung. If she doesn't wake up now it may never happen. If she's not going to wake up by herself then I'm going to make her." Tsunade pressed the syringe into Narumi's chest.

"What are you doing" Jariya shouted. "You can't give her adrenalin. It'll put too much strain on her heart." Jariya rushed over trying to stop his wife but it was too late, Tsunade slammed down on the syringe. The effects were instantaneous, Narumi sat bolt upright and screamed. Unfortunately Narumi was around for too long after that, the stress on her body was so much that Kyuubi was easily able to take over. Her eyes filled with red as Kyuubi slowly turned to look at the sannin.

"I thought I made it clear that if you hurt my vessel then they'd be hell to pay" Kyuubi spoke calmly but his words were laced with death. He looked behind himself to see that once again Narumi's tails had been sealed away. "You locked away the child's power and she nearly died; now I wake up to find that once again her tails are sealed. Do you have any idea what she went through because of you two? I had to give her a second tail just to keep her alive. Akuma-san infected her with a specially made toxin. It's burning away her insides and turning her into the weapon Akuma engineered her to be." Kyuubi pinched the bridge of his nose at the stress of the situation. "I'm going to cut you a deal. You will remove the movement restriction seal on Narumi and unseal her tails and in exchange I won't kill you."

Silently and very quickly Jariya removed the seals on Narumi's body. Kyuubi gave a nod of acknowledgment before the red in her eyes faded and the blue returned, Narumi was back.

The two sannin and their daughter finally talked for real. There was shouting, punching, crying and finally acceptance of the situation. Narumi was free to leave the village, freed from the shackles of her parents and free to do whatever she wanted. In the end Narumi didn't run away like Tsunade feared but she did move out, something about needing her own space. Narumi remained reasonably calm until she learnt of Fuka's rescue. That was the final straw that made her storm out. She'd find her former sensei and rip out his heart but first there was one last stop she'd have to make.

XXXX

Kakashi lay on his couch enjoying his paid sick leave. He was happily watching day time TV when Narumi strode in. He'd been discharge from the hospital but still unable to handle any major physical activity. If he was lucky he'd be able to return to ninja duties in a month. He gasped in shock when he saw the very person who nearly killed him standing in the doorway. The fact that Narumi had broken into his house really didn't seem to worry the cyclops jounin.

"You here to finish the job?" Kakashi joked turning down the volume on his tv.

"I'm not here to kill you" Narumi said softly. "I just wanted to thank you and to apologise for what I did to you. I know about how you saved my life back when I was a kid. I owe you my life, and I repaid you by nearly killing you. I'm...sorry."

Kakashi eye smiled. "How about we call it even if you do me a favour. I won't recover for another month and my students need a teacher. I want you to train them."

Narumi's mood changed dramatically quickly. She wasn't sorry or thankful, now it was pissed off. "I'm not a trainer, I'll repay my debt to you some other way. Thank you and goodbye."

"Just think about it for a moment. Taking on the role of a sensei is a big thing. You'd be instantly promoted to tokubetsu jounin and be given special privileges. Please, you owe me."

Narumi stopped at this. It was true training a bunch of genin was the least she could to repay her debt. "I'll think about it" she said as walked out the door.

XXXX

Sasuke lay exhausted next to his teammates. They'd been training none stop for the last week. Without a sensei it had been hard to work on jutsu but they managed. Sakura's progress was by far the most impressive. By using her own recipe for soldier pills she'd been able to push her body beyond the normal limits. This had resulted in a drastic recover time after a workout.

Sakura had tried her best to get Sai and Sasuke to take the pills but they'd refused after the first taste. It was true the pills gave results but they did taste something ghastly. "When do you think Kakashi-sensei is coming back" Sakura said aimlessly looking up at the clouds.

"What's it matter. He barely trains us anyway, all he does is read that stupid book" Sai said sarcastically.

"She was so strong. That power, how did she get it?" Sasuke said softly more to himself than the other two. Sai groaned at hearing this. For the past week he'd had to listen to his teammate blabber on about how powerful Narumi was. Sure she was powerful but he didn't need to be reminded of it every fifteen seconds.

Finally Sai snapped. "Oh would you shut up about Narumi-chan. So what, she's stronger than you, deal with it. You haven't stopped talking about her all bloody week."

Sasuke scowled at Sai's words. "I just don't understand how she's so strong. I train harder than anybody else and she's still better. Why does she deserve that power...?"

"Stop it" Sakura snapped. Both boys turned to look at her in surprise; she didn't usually go against what Sasuke said. "You know exactly what she's been through. We were all there when her sensei made her do those things. She went through hell and you question why she deserves that power. Narumi-chan protected us and our village."

Sakura hung her head low. "There's something you don't know about her. In the forest of death when you were knocked out she told us. Inside her is the Kyuubi no Yoko. No matter how hard you train you'll never be stronger than her. You need to come to terms with that." Sakura brightened a little "Don't sweat it, you'll still be the strongest none jinchuuriki in the village." She smiled as she turned and left.

The words hit everyone hard. Sasuke had some sense knocked into him, Sakura learnt she could stand up for herself and Sai was just confused.

"Jinchu...what" Sai said still confused.

"Jinchuuriki" Sasuke muttered. "Don't you read?"

XXXX

Firstly my apologies if I did not answer the reviews in enough detail it's just I really wanted to get this out tonight. Also in these many month without updating I've planned out most of the storyline minus a few minor points and a warning this is going to be a long story.

Anyway thankyou for everyone who read, everyone who reviewed and everyone who came back to this story after such a long absence


End file.
